Whatever
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Coletânea de oneshots.
1. Feliz

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ** ---

**Classificação: **K+

**Capítulos:** 1 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui não me pertence, não irá me pertencer mesmo que eu implore para Kathy Reichs ou Hart Hanson. Eu estou tentando lidar com isso.

* * *

**Observação: **Isto foi a criação da minha mente insana depois do episódio 517. *SURTO*

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Feliz**

Brennan franziu o cenho analisando o perfil de Booth. Angela lhe dissera, certa vez, que não havia nada mais incrível do que assistir o por do sol com alguém especial. Angela já se enganara inúmeras vezes, no entanto...

O homem se voltou para ela naquele momento, sorrindo simplesmente _seu _sorriso, com a leveza e doçura tão típicas de Booth. Brennan se flagrou sorrindo de volta, ela não podia evitar. Honestamente, Booth tinha esse poder sobre ela.

...Ange não estava errada sobre aquilo, em particular; a mulher ponderou, deixando sua cabeça pender sobre o ombro de seu parceiro. Ela sentia-se surpreendentemente... feliz.

* * *

**Na:** Eu realmente não lembro quando a Ange disse isso. Mas ela disse. Eu só não tenho certeza se era o por do sol ou o nascer do sol. Por mais bizarro que possa parecer, isso foi o fim.


	2. Shots

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ** ---

**Classificação: T**

**Capítulos:** 2 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

* * *

**Humor / PG-13 **

Gosto da Brennan bêbada. Ela se torna muito mais desbocada e divertida, não é mesmo?

Capítulo tendo como base, principalmente, os episódios 504, 516.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui não me pertence, não irá me pertencer mesmo que eu implore para Kathy Reichs ou Hart Hanson. Eu estou tentando lidar com isso.

* * *

**Observação: **Isto foi a criação da minha mente insana depois do episódio 517. *SURTO*

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Shots**

Brennan riu ligeiramente. - Acho que estou bêbada.

Booth a olhou de lado, ela franzia o cenho e balançou a cabeça negativamente - Deus, eu sinto como se estivesse bêbada. Você sabe, desorientação, confusão, gestos definitivamente mais lentos...

Booth só não pode evitar rir, apenas Bones citaria as conseqüências de uma bebedeira quando bêbada. - Você sabe... é o que o excesso de álcool causa - ele zombou.

-Obviamente que álcool em excesso causa estas sensações. Apesar de não exclusivamente o álcool. Há alguns alucinógenos que... - Brennan o fitou curiosamente. - Oh... já vejo. Está fazendo uma piada. Bem, não é realmente engraçada.

-Bones - Booth chamou em queixume. - Você é uma pessoa chata quando está bêbada.

Ela abriu a boca em choque. – Eu sou uma pessoa divertida – ela ergueu um dedo. - Todo tempo. E eu não entendo por que não ri das minhas piadas. Você deveria rir delas. Mostra que aprecia minha pessoa.

Booth revirou os olhos. – Eu já disse a você, eu rio por dentro.

-Eu não acho que _isso_ seja possível - Ele riu. E ela revirou os olhos. – Não era uma piada Booth.

-Eu sei, Bones. É só que você fica 'bonitinha' quando está bêbada.

-Eu acho que sou mais que 'bonitinha'.

-Adorável?

-Eu diria 'sexy' – ela comentou erguendo as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva, como ele havia ensinado.

Booth riu divertido. – _Essa_, Bones, foi uma boa piada.

A mulher franziu o cenho. – Oh, você não me acha sexy? Eu acho que sou sexy. Eeee eu acho você sexy – ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso pervertido.

Booth engoliu em seco. – Eu acho... que você está bêbada.

A mulher revirou os olhos. – Nós já havíamos discutido isso, Booth. _Obviamente_ eu estou bêbada. Eu estou flertando com você, não é?

-Perdão?

-Quando eu fico bêbada, eventualmente eu me torno carente, e então eu... como você diria? Oh, oh, já sei! "Dou trela para o primeiro idiota que aparece" - ela deu de ombros.

-_Ouch_, obrigada Bones.

-A qualquer hora.

-Eu estava sendo sarcástico.

Ela riu. – Eu sei. Eu não estou _tão_ bêbada.

-Então eu voltei ao status de idiota?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar sério. – Booth, eu fico feliz que você seja o idiota ao meu lado essa noite – ela colocou a mão em seu braço. - Eu quero dizer: não há qualquer pessoa que eu queira mais ir para a cama que você. Há um tempo agora.

Booth encarou Brennan incerto se ria ou ficava ofendido. Ele decidiu por nenhum deles. – Ok, Bones... Chega de bebida para você, mocinha. Eu vou pagar esta conta e levá-la para casa.

Ela parecia ansiosa para isso. – E você vai me por para dormir?

Os olhos de Booth saltaram do garçom para a amiga, que o fitava inocentemente. Ele suspirou aliviado. _Deus, eu sou um pervertido_, ele pensou segundos depois. Bones estava embriagada e tudo que ele podia pensar era duplo significado? – Meneando a cabeça, Booth colocou algumas notas sobre o balcão.

Minutos depois, eles estavam fora do restaurante. Golfadas de um ar incrivelmente frio lhes atingindo com força.

-Booth – ela ficou a frente dele, e postou uma mão em seu peito para impedi-lo de se mover. - Você sabe, era uma piada. Eu não acho você idiota. Pelo menos não _tão_ idiota – ela acrescentou depois de pensar um pouco.

-_Obrigado_, Bones.

-Para que eu me desculpe corretamente, acho que deveríamos ter sexo quando chegarmos ao meu apartamento - o queixo de Booth caiu. E Brennan riu gostosamente. – É uma piada, Booth.

-Você quer saber? – ele disse nervosamente. – eu acho melhor que você fique em silêncio até que eu a deixe em casa, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu. – Eu posso fazer isso.

Ele riu com ironia. – Que Deus me ajude.

* * *

**NA:** Eu me diverti com essa short.


	3. Tempo

**Importante:** Eu não criei 'Bones'. Seus personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem. Se o fizessem, Cam já teria mordiscado Hodgins há muito tempo. Yummy!

**Spoiler: todas as possíveis. Yeah, baby, Yeah! -- Atenção: especulação da sexta temporada. Pode conter spoiler de episódios futuros, principalmente season finale.  
**

**

* * *

****Friendship / Angst / Hurt / Comfort  
**

**PG-13 (T)**

**

* * *

**

**N/a:** Eu sempre imaginei que em algum momento, cedo ou tarde, Brennan iria estragar tudo que tinha conseguido (construído) com Booth. De alguma forma. Não é que eu estava certa?

Esta é minha imaginação enlouquecida falando. Espero que se divirtam.

* * *

**Sinopse: **Ela havia "sumido" por um ano inteiro. E, sem mais, voltara. Como se pudesse ter tudo de novo. Tudo como era antes. Bem, ela teria uma grande surpresa, porque ele não podia fazer isso. Nem mesmo por ela.

**Observação:** Isto é um dos capítulos de uma longfic que eu pretendia fazer. Mas ainda não tenho humor para escrever longshots de Bones.

* * *

**Tempo**

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Suspiro.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Booth ergueu a vista para o teto, observando-o tranquilamente. Ou o que ele esperou que parecesse uma postura relaxada.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Ele quase riu do ar de frustração que Sweets exalava. Pobre garoto.

Booth não ia cortar o silêncio agora. Todos naquela sala sabiam que ele odiava o silêncio e não fizeram qualquer movimento. Bem, ele podia viver com isso. Porque não havia maneira no inferno dele se mostrar impaciente. Talvez, enquanto em silêncio, ponderando sobre seu encontro, o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Ele era bom fingindo. E mesmo que Sweets soubesse que ele estava 'fingindo', ele simplesmente iria negar. O garoto ainda era facilmente intimidado.

Só mais quarenta e cinco minutos.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

-Ok, pessoal. Que tal me darem uma força aqui?

Booth se voltou para o psicólogo com curiosidade, mas foi Brennan quem quebrou o silêncio:

–O que você quer, Dr. Sweets?

Suspirando em alivio, ele observou o casal a sua frente. - Então, vocês sabem por que estão aqui, certo?

-Para detectar e sanar os possíveis problemas em nossa parceria re-estabelecida – a doutora respondeu monotonamente.

-Exatamente, Doutora Brennan – ele observou nervosamente Booth, a dois palmos de distancia da mulher no sofá. – Gostariam de falar sobre a ruptura da parceria, para começar?

Brennan se moveu desconfortável e lançou um olhar para Booth, que ria sarcasticamente.

-Não – ele disse com simplicidade.

-Agente Booth... – o homem mais jovem tentou conciliatoriamente - eu acredito que este seria um bom ponto de partida para

-Eu tenho certeza que sim, Sweets. Você sabe, no entanto, que você não pode me fazer cuspir as palavras se eu não quiser, não é? Próximo tópico?

Quarenta minutos.

-Ok. Mas voltaremos a esse assunto, depois.

-Eu tenho certeza que você vai tentar. – Booth comentou ofereceu seu sorriso "agradável".

-_Por que você não está cooperando? Ele provavelmente vai nos obrigar a vir mais vezes aqui por conta da sua ação. _– Brennan sussurrou, não tão baixo, para o companheiro.

Booth lhe lançou um olhar de lado. – Não se engane, Temperance. Nós estamos vindo nos "consultar" até o fim de nossa parceria. Eu estou certo, Sweets? – o moreno lançou um olhar para o psicólogo.

Para seu próprio bem, Sweets apenas pigarreou. Booth estava lhe lançando um olhar especulativo e parecia dardejá-lo impiedosamente. – Nós veremos isso, Agente Booth.

O moreno riu relaxado. – O que disser, Sweets.

Brennan ainda observava o parceiro, um pouco chocada. Naquele momento, seu nome, _Temperance_, soara tão errado nos lábios de Booth.

-Algum problema, doutora Brennan?

Brennan desviou por um instante o olhar de Booth e se voltou de cenho franzindo para Sweets. – Não, eu... – tornou a olhar para Booth. – Não é nada, realmente – falou por fim, encarando Sweets.

-Vocês acham que podem trabalhar juntos outra vez?

-Eu não vejo qualquer problema – Brennan comentou dando de ombros.

_Obviamente que não, doutora Brennan_, Sweets pensou antes de se voltar para Booth.

Que estava com o celular em mãos. – Oh, vamos lá gente! Eu disse dezenas de vezes, sem celulares aqui.

Booth lançou um olhar sério para o rapaz, enquanto se erguia. – Me desculpe, Sweets, é importante – disse tapando com a mão o bucal do celular, antes de prestar atenção à voz do outro lado. – Ok, estou a caminho.

-Algo sobre o caso? – Brennan perguntou animadamente se erguendo e dirigindo-se ao parceiro.

-Nada sobre o caso. Eu preciso ir – ela o estava seguindo, quando ele se virou abruptamente. – Você fica.

-Mas...

-É um problema pessoal. Não há razão para que vá comigo – ele disse impaciente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. – Eu o compenso depois Sweets – com um acesso Booth bateu a porta atrás de si.

Brennan voltou-se para Sweets confusa.

-Está tudo bem, Doutora Brennan, realmente não é algo que tenha que se preocupar.

-Como _você_ pode saber?

Sweets encolheu os ombros. – Terá de confiar em mim.

Brennan lhe ofereceu um olhar estranho, antes de sair também.

Sweets suspirou. Novamente esses dois. A primeira sessão: um desastre total.

E ele sabia que era questão de tempo para Brennan perceber o distanciamento forçado que Booth estava impondo. E então seria o inferno. Porque não havia maneira que ela podia entender racionalmente o quão ferido Booth ainda estava. E apenas quando Booth estava se re-estabelecendo, ela havia voltado e se forçado de volta ao mundo dele, deixando de cabeça para baixo.

Isso não estava para terminar bem. Ele só esperava poder ajudá-los. Booth era um amigo estimado e Brennan, apesar de tudo, era o tipo de pessoa que ele gostaria de ajudar.

* * *

**N/a:** Espero que se divirta.


	4. Diabólica

**Importante:** Eu não criei 'Bones'. Seus personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem. Se o fizessem, Cam já teria mordiscado Hodgins há muito tempo. Yummy!

**Spoiler: todas as possíveis. Provavelmente isso não se encaixa nos episódios posteriores ao hiatus.  
**

**

* * *

****Friendship / Fantasy **(porque _isso_ só seria provável / aconteceria na minha mente insana)** / Humor  
**

**PG-13 (T)**

**

* * *

**

**N/a:** Eu não acho que Angela tomaria o problema em suas mãos. Não mais. Acho que ela é o tipo de amiga que torce por você, dá sua opinião e ajuda quando lhe pedem, mas nunca o tipo que interfere dessa forma. Acredito que seja porque ela mesma aje da forma que Brennan está agindo com Booth, e há muito mais tempo (vamos combinar), com o Hodgins. De modo que ela se sente hipócrita de se envolver.

Apesar de já ter deixado claro sobre quem ela acredita que a Brennan pertence. RS. Amei muito isso, gente, salvou meu dia.

* * *

**Sinopse: **Angela tem um plano.

**Observação:** ---

* * *

**Diabólica** (Her favourite couple)

Não, eles não eram um casal de verdade. E, não, não era por falta de incentivo.

Angela sabia (e isso não tinha nada que ver com Harmonia – e não era preciso que um ou dois psiquiatras ou videntes lhe dissessem) que Booth havia _nascido_ para Brennan.

Ela só precisava compreender isto. E, diabos, Angela faria isso. Nem que para isso tivesse que abrir a cabeça de Brennan e então jogasse o entendimento lá e a fechando rapidamente, antes de sacudir.

Ela _era_ uma pessoa paciente (esperou exatos seis anos – _seis_). Mas, ao que parece, não tão paciente quando Booth, obviamente. O homem era um santo!

* * *

-Bones, Angela está bem?

-Por que?

-Eu acho que ela deu em cima de mim – comentou chocado.

-Não se preocupe, ela não é atraída por você.

-Perdão?

Ela virou os olhos. – Você me ouviu, Booth. Angela não está interessada em você. Realmente, quero dizer.

-Então por que ela estava me comendo com os olhos a minutos atrás?

Brennan franziu o cenho. – Entendi. Você está falando metaforicamente... - a mulher ponderou. – Oh, ela quer chegar ao ponto de que nós devemos ter relações sexuais.

-_O quê?_

-Ela quer fazer com que eu fique com ciúmes e provar seu ponto de que sou atraída por você. Mas eu não estou com ciúmes, e ela está frustrada. Não é realmente grande coisa.

Angela estava indo longe demais.

-Bones, é bom que parem com o que diabos seja isso. _Ela me tocou_. - Brennan finalmente tinha sua atenção sobre ele, exclusivamente; seus olhos encontrando os dele. – E, bem, ela está realmente agressiva – ele murmurou corando.

-Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse o tipo de homem que se sente intimidado por ser assediado – ela tinha um sorriso.

-Bones, eu não me importo com mulheres que chegam até mim – retrucou em forma de repreensão. – Mas estamos falando da _Angela_.

-Qual a diferença? – Brennan franziu o cenho. - Ange é uma mulher atraente. Muitos homens ficariam lisonjeados em despertar sua atenção.

Booth suspirou. – Não, Angela é _muito _atraente. Esse não é o ponto. Ela é uma boa amiga, e eu não me sinto confortável em... Você sabe.

-Qual o problema? Você já dormiu com Cam.

Ele não entendia o tom dela. Ela estava ofendida por ele não pensar em Angela _daquela_ forma?

-Você quer que eu durma com a Angela?

-Eu já lhe disse Booth, Angela realmente não quer ter relações sexuais com você, ela só quer me confrontar.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Bones? Apenas... esqueça isso. Eu só não quero estar no meio de vocês para a resolução disto, está bem? Mande a Angela procurar outra forma de provar seja lá o que for...

-Que nós devemos ter sexo.

-Qualquer coisa que o valha, Bones – o moreno retrucou distraidamente, afastando-se.

* * *

Ela havia feito de propósito. Brennan sabia disso e não achava certo.

Agora, Booth estava sob o visgo. Com Angela. Que sorria diabolicamente.

Isso não era certo.

-Ok, isso é absurdo. Por que vocês tem um visgo aqui?

Booth olhou a volta em busca de uma explicação. Cam desviou o olhar do dele enquanto fazia esforço para segurar o riso. Hodgins, estranhamente, também parecia divertido enquanto encolhia os ombros. Clark olhava tudo com reprovação e... aquilo era _pena _que Booth via nos olhos do estagiário?

O moreno finalmente olhou para Brennan, que fitava Angela. Esta que parecia terrivelmente animada.

Genial, apenas g_enial_!

-Ok, bonitão. Você sabe que me deve isso a exatos cinco natais – Angela comentou animada. – Beije-me agora.

Ele se inclinou para ela e lhe dispensou um pequeno e curto beijo no canto da boca.

-Vamos lá, Booth – ela disse provocativa. - Você pode fazer melhor que isso. Não quer me decepcionar, não é? Um beijo de verdade desta vez.

-Ange... Isso é um local de trabalho.

A morena sorriu levianamente, dando um passo mais perto de Booth. Que só por um momento pensou em recuar, mas desistiu ao observar o desafio no olhar da amiga. Angela postou uma das mãos na nuca dele e ficou na ponta dos pés, seu corpo no dele.

Booth sentiu que corava enquanto sentia como se fosse o centro das atenções. Inferno, aquela era a situação mais bizarra que ele nunca imaginaria.

-Ou não pode fazer isso?

-Não me provoque, Angela.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Booth a estava beijando, firmemente. Era surpreendente.

_WOW._

-Vocês deveriam arranjar um outro lugar para _isso_.

_Yeah Baby, _Angela cortou o beijo num sorriso lançando um olhar divertido para Brennan.

-E eu _não _estou com ciúmes.

-O que você disser, querida – Angela comentou inocentemente.

* * *

**NA:** Porque ele deve um beijo a ela desde o episódio 108. E eu adoraria que isso acontecesse. rs.


	5. Encontro

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ** ---

**Classificação: **K+

**Capítulos:** 5 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Importante:** Eu não criei 'Bones'. Seus personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem. É triste, tal como Brennan tendo olhos para Andrew-feioso-Hacker, é frustrante (como o 'não' saido dos lábios dessa mesma mulher) e, ainda assim, a mais pura verdade. Infelizmente.

**Spoiler: Todas as possíveis.  
**

**

* * *

****Friendship / **** Humor  
**

**PG (K+)**

**Encontro**

Booth suspirou alegremente. - Eu sinto muito Ange, eu terei que deixar para a próxima vez tudo isso de 'se embebedar até cair'.

A morena fez beicinho. – Boooooth. Todos estarão lá, até mesmo _Bren_ - ela piscou os olhos inocentemente, fingindo não estar descaradamente comprando-o com a presença de sua... _"parceira"._

O homem sorriu fracamente. – Desta vez não, Angela. Eu tenho um compromisso.

Angela ergueu a sobrancelha, postando as mãos na cintura. – Que tipo de compromisso? Sexta à noite? Só pode ser um encontro, certo? Como se estivesse no dia dos namorados? - ela brincou, mas Booth lhe lançou um olhar estranho, franzindo o cenho. Era como se lhe dissesse 'como você pode saber _disto_?'. Angela engasgou. - Oh meu Deus, você tem um encontro!

Booth lhe ofereceu uma risada e uma piscadela ao responder: - Eu tenho certeza que gostaria de saber. Terá de conviver com isso.

-Booth?

Mas ele já havia ido embora. A morena estreitou os olhos.

E, _oh_, Booth, você não deveria ter feito isso... Agora, você tem uma curiosa Angela Montenegro em seu encalço. E você não vai gostar nada disso. Nada mesmo.

* * *

**NA:** Isso é uma espécie de prólogo. Rs. Eu sinto muito por isso, eu realmente não resisti.


	6. Sabetudo

**Autor: ** Yasmin  
**Categoria: ** Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.  
**Advertências do Capítulo: ** Spoiler do episódio 516. **Sequência **de "**Diabólica**" (capítulo 4).  
**Classificação: ** PG-13 (T)  
**Capítulos: ** 6 / ?  
**Completa: ** [] Yes [X] No

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.  
Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

* * *

**Friendship / Humor**

**PG-13 (T)**

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse: **Temperance Brennan sabe de coisas.

**Advertência: ---**

**Divirta-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

Sabe-tudo**

Brennan lançou um olhar arrogante para Angela. – Eu sei.

-Como você pode saber que Booth beija bem? Alguma forma cientifica de analisar como os músculos dele se movem? – Angela riu-se. Ela sabia que estava forçando, mas não podia evitar; não enquanto os olhos de Brennan brilhavam daquela forma.

Brennan lançou um olhar sujo para sua melhor amiga. Oh, ela parecia tão, tão arrogante. – Eu já o fiz.

Angela ergueu a vista do que fazia, estava a ajustar as coordenadas no seu novo _brinquedo_ para a reconstrução da cena do crime, imediatamente. – O q... Espere. _O quê_?

Brennan sorriu e riu da incredulidade e ofensa no olhar de Angela. – Eu o beijei. Duas... – a mulher ponderou um instante. - Três vezes. Contato de língua. Surpreendente.

A boca de Angela não abandonava seu 'o' chocado enquanto deixava de lado seu controle remoto e segurava com firmeza o braço da amiga. – Desembuche. _Agora_.

-Eu sinto muito, Ange – os olhos de Brennan lhe lançavam faíscas de uma forma zombeteira e alegre _e triste e doce, dolorosa e vibrante_ que deixavam Angela sem fôlego. – O que há entre Booth e eu, fica entre nós.

* * *

**N/a:** Porque eu amo essa frase final. E porque Brennan sempre sabe das 'coisas'. (6)


	7. Pungente

**Autor:** Yasmin  
**Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada.** E todo o resto.  
**Advertências do Capítulo: **Spoiler em principal dos episódios 516, 517 e 518. :surto:  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (T)  
**Capítulos:** 7 / ?  
**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

**OBSERVAÇÃO** : Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.  
Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

* * *

**Importante: **Eu não criei 'Bones'. Seus personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem. É triste, tal como Brennan tendo olhos para Andrew-feioso-Hacker, é frustrante (como o 'não' saído dos lábios dessa mesma mulher) e, ainda assim, a mais pura verdade. Infelizmente.

* * *

**N/a: **Não doeu tanto como eu pensava escrever isso. Acho que, provavelmente, foi porque eu me debandei para uma espécie estranha de final feliz. Mas eu continuarei tentando encontrar a tragédia dentro de mim.

**Observação:** alguns pensamentos estão em itálico.

* * *

**Angst/ Humor**

**Pg-13 (T) **

* * *

**Pungente**

Booth riu com incredulidade quando Andrew Hacker lhe mostrou o jornal. Um riso - que se seu chefe houvesse prestado a menor atenção, teria percebido que - não era "incrédulo" e sim seco e sem emoção. Era doloroso.

-Bem, isso não é real – Booth deu de ombros preguiçosamente, um sorriso curvando seus lábios. Ele estava surpreso por Hacker não perceber que sua postura relaxada era uma fachada; uma fachada muito pobre, por sinal.

Booth ponderou por um instante, recordando-se do que não era remotamente um segredo: Hacker podia ser um grande idiota, às vezes.

-Então vocês não são um casal me usando de fachada? - Hacker lhe ofereceu um sorriso brincalhão e franziu o cenho como se, apesar do tom zombeteiro, ele ainda desconfiasse deles. Da _parceria_ deles.

Talvez Hacker não fosse tão idiota assim, afinal de contas...

Booth enrijeceu imediatamente, seus olhos escurecendo e ele teve de respirar fundo para se recompor. De repente, a imagem de si mesmo socando seu chefe era demasiadamente tentadora. Não pela brincadeira, não por ser, por vezes, tão incrivelmente patético. Mas porque Brennan havia lhe dispensando um segundo olhar.

Booth engoliu duro e abriu as mãos que, ele não havia percebido, estavam fechadas em punhos.

_Seguir em frente,_ pensou com firmeza. _Deixar o passado no __**passado. **__Hacker não é culpado de nada. Na verdade,_ Booth expirou_, na verdade, Hacker era uma espécie de sal nas feridas._

**Poderia ajudar na cicatrização, mas queimava como o inferno. ** Uma voz interna acrescentou, numa mistura pungente de troça e amargura.

**-**Não, senhor. Posso lhe garantir que Bones e eu somos _apenas_ parceiros.

-Melhor para mim, então.

Booth riu da piada, mesmo que 'rir' fosse seu último pensamento. – Eu imagino que sim.

-Quero dizer, às vezes eu tenho ciúmes de você, agente Booth.

-Não deixe Bones saber disso, ela acha ciúmes algo irracional – Booth fingiu segredar, sem vontade de entrar no perigoso campo do "ciúme". Hacker não _fazia idéia_ do que eram ciúmes, porque, se o fizesse, nunca teria se aproximado de Brennan. Não se tivesse amor a própria vida.

-Vou guardar o conselho.

Booth sorriu educadamente. _Eu tenho um bom lugar para ele, _senhor.

* * *

Brennan suspirou entediada. Booth dissera "não" mais uma vez ao seu convite para jantar (por Deus, ela quase dissera: "qualquer coisa que você queira, _por favor_"). Ao que parece, hoje ele tinha seu cinco encontro com a doutora Bryar.

Brennan estremeceu. Ela não se lembrava o que significava o quinto encontro na escala de Angela. Ela não tinha certeza se gostaria de lembrar, de qualquer forma.

Ironicamente, as palavras surgiram mesmo assim. Ela sabia que, no terceiro encontro, "você quer entrar para beber algo?" significava "você quer fazer sexo comigo no sofá?"

Brennan franziu o nariz, provavelmente Booth teria preferido a cama. Ele era grande e suas costas poderiam... A mulher ofegou com a realização tardia de que: sim, Booth já poderia ter feito sexo com Catherine Bryar há dois encontros! Talvez eles estivessem _fazendo_ agora mesmo.

Horrorizada, Brennan lançou um olhar para seu telefone celular, a vontade irracional de ligar para o amigo e saber se estava _tudo bem_. Ou, francamente, atrapalhar qualquer interação entre ele e a doutora que nem sequer era tão inteligente.

Talvez Booth gostasse dela por isso. Brennan nunca a vira corrigi-lo ou recriminá-lo, ela apenas sorria com ele, principalmente _para_ ele. Catherine entendia tudo que ele falava e era quase tão bonita quanto ela própria (Brennan). Ela parecia ser inclinada aos insanos sonhos monogâmicos de Booth. Ela tinha fé no Deus dele (o que fazia Brennan desmerecer incrivelmente a inteligência daquela mulher). E era óbvio que ela achava Booth um espécime muito mais que aceitável.

Doutora Bryar era perfeita para Booth. Tão asquerosamente compatível.

Quando o telefone tocou, interrompendo por um momento sua linha de raciocínio _enervante_, Brennan mordeu o lábio inferior. _Booth_, ela viu no visor de seu celular; de repente, ridiculamente orgulhosa e arrogante.

Ela sorriu fracamente_, Eu sou o padrão. _

_

* * *

_

**N/a:**_ ela não merece esse final feliz. Obviamente, ela também não merece o mármore do inferno. Ainda. De toda forma, diga-me o que você achou disto.  
_


	8. Mal

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: **Continuação de "**Encontro"** (Capítulo 5). Angela's POV.

**Classificação: **T

**Capítulos:** 8 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

**

**Humor / Friendship**

**PG-13 (T)**

**

* * *

**

**Mal  
**

-Oh, ai está você, srta. Angela Montenegro! – o tom dele era perigosamente calmo, apesar de alto. Eu engoli a risada que me escapara sob uma piada que Hodgins contava.

Tudo que eu pensava era "Por favor, Deus, que um buraco se abra e me sugue antes que eu tenha que dizer as três palavrinhas mágicas". Obviamente, isto não aconteceu e, respirando fundo, eu me voltei para um Booth sorridente.

Merda. Merda. Merda. _Merda_.

Meu coração pulsava freneticamente quando encontrei seus olhos. O sorriso dele, sempre calmante e amigável, agora era selvagem e _predatório_. E eu sabia, oh eu simplesmente sabia: eu estou muito, real e completamente _ferrada_. Para começar.

Booth estava furioso comigo. Realmente, realmente furioso. E eu estive escapando de sua rota destruidora por vingança com muita sorte por todo o dia. Mas ele finalmente havia me encontrado. E, infelizmente para mim, sua raiva ainda não havia arrefecido.

-Hei Booth, como você está? - para meu beneficio, eu nem sequer gaguejei, meu tom era firme e divertido. – Eu não o vi o dia todo, muito ocupado? – eu não podia evitar, por mais que minhas pernas não estivessem firmes quando ele, a passos largos, veio em minha direção. Tive de zombar da sua demora em me encontrar. Eu sei, iria me arrepender por isso.

Apesar de eu sentir olhares curiosos sobre nós, eu só conseguia vê-lo. Lentamente, ele seguia ao meu encontro. Ele parecia majestoso e _malvado_ enquanto não tirava os olhos de mim. E, por mais que minha postura fosse de desafio, eu estava com um medo infernal dessa nova faceta de Booth.

Eu sabia que ele não iria me fazer mal. Como me bater ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Era o Booth, afinal. _Por favor_. Mas eu não podia evitar esse medo irracional para o que ele estava planejando fazer. Comigo. Oh meu Deus.

Ele se aproximou o mais humanamente possível de mim, antes de falar com uma voz macia que não me enganava de maneira nenhuma. - Eu preciso falar com você – ele segurou meu braço suave, mas firmemente. E eu lutei para não entrar em pânico, enquanto observava Hodgins ergueu a sobrancelha, Cam nos fitar com ares de 'o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?' e Bren, oh Brennan, ela parecia terrivelmente confusa.

-Booth?

-Agora não, Bones – o tom dele era controlado. Oh-Meu-Deus. – Angela?

Não havia maneira no inferno de eu me afastar da plataforma. – Apenas diga, Booth. Eu não estou me movendo daqui – WOW, eu não sabia que ainda tinha esse tom arrogante.

Ele pareceu desconcertado. E por um momento, por um momento aterrorizante, eu pensei que ele simplesmente iria me ignorar e me arrastar para que conversássemos a sós.

–Okay – ele disse devagar, e eu senti minha respiração desacelerar um pouquinho, até que Booth estreitou a vista perigosamente, e eu senti novamente como se pudesse vomitar meu coração. – Você acha que eu realmente me importo de falar aqui? – Para dizer a verdade eu achava, ele era realmente discreto com _essas_ coisas. – Bem, Ange, você está muito enganada.

-Apenas desembuche, Booth – e lá estava eu, com esse tom de desafio novamente. Yep, era oficial: eu não tinha amor a minha vida.

-Você _**ferrou**_ com tudo! – não havia passado de um silvo e eu estremeci engolindo em seco. – Como você pode? – era um tom profundamente ferido.

Bem, eu não sabia o que dizer. – E-eu não sabia que era tão importante para você – gaguejei.

-Como não poderia ser importante, Angela? – ele havia se afastado de mim, e eu só queria que o tom dele não fosse tão cheio de magoa. – Você já me viu brincar alguma vez com o sentimento de qualquer pessoa? – ele sussurrou.

Mordi o lábio inferior. – Não. Eu não.

-Por que você fez isso?

Eu tinha que dizer. Cuspir fora aquelas três palavras:

-Eu sinto muito. Eu _realmente_ sinto muito, Booth. Eu não achei que você fosse se importar _de verdade_. Eu nunca teria feito se soubesse que era importante para você. Eu--

-Quer saber? – Ele me interrompeu num suspiro cansado. - Esqueça. Apenas. Esqueça – Booth estava saindo, me dando as costas.

Eu não pensei que seria tão simples assim. E, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, eu não queria deixar para trás, agora que Booth simplesmente não queria mais falar.

Instintivamente eu toquei seu braço. Segurando-o no lugar. – Booth, me desculpe.

Ele me lançou um olhar, mas não disse nada, apenas se afastou. Coloquei uma das mãos na cabeça e encostei numa dessas barras de ferro, sem saber o que fazer.

Eu-ferrei-tudo.

-O que _diabos_ foi isso? – Hodgins finalmente quebrou o silêncio que Booth havia deixado para trás.

-Isso fui eu ferrando tudo – comentei observando Booth sumir em direção às portas de vidro.

-Baby, você tem de me dar mais do que isso.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar nublado. – Booth está chateado comigo.

-Yeah, isso até mesmo um cego pode ver – Cam cantarolou ironicamente, enquanto observava o corpo na mesa.

Eu pensei que Brenn iria fazer um de seus comentários literais, mas ela me fitava analiticamente. – A próxima pergunta lógica a ser feita é "por quê"? – ela me lançou um olhar, eu não podia distingui-lo. E ela parecia francamente interessada em minha resposta, também.

-É uma longa história.

Isto não pareceu alterar qualquer semblante daquele lugar. Eu suspirei. Será que eles não entendiam mesmo a indireta para "eu não quero falar sobre isso. Mesmo que eu _tenha_ que o fazer"?

Então ok.

-Você sabia que Booth tinha um encontro – olhei acusatoriamente para Cam.

Ela ergueu a vista calmamente para me fitar. – Está certo.

-Você não tem nenhum senso de amizade?

Cam balançou a cabeça em confusão. – O que você quer dizer?

-Você não sentiu a necessidade de nos avisar ou _algo assim_?

-Por que eu faria isso, Angela? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – É a vida de Booth, afinal – ela estava me censurando.

-Se soubesse, eu poderia ficar menos chocada. E _talvez_ não tivesse feito o que fiz.

-O _que_ você fez?

-Por que você não contou? – ignorei a pergunta de Cam, para meu bem.

-Booth é meu melhor amigo, Angela – Cam retrucou. – Além disso, se ele quisesse contar qualquer coisa a você, ou a qualquer um, ele teria feito.

Eu me voltei para Brennan. – Ele contou qualquer coisa a você?

-Não... Por que ele o faria? – mas ela parecia ligeiramente ofendida por ter sido deixada à margem do assunto. E eu continuava ferrando as coisas, quem diria?

-Eu não sei – zombei. - Talvez porque isso soe, para mim e muito bem, mais como _traição_? – Yeah, eu ainda estava irritada com ele. Mesmo quando eu me sentia uma pessoa péssima por tê-lo magoado. _E_ ela nem era tão linda assim.

-Ridículo – Cam protestou, enquanto volta-se para o corpo em putrefação a nossa frente. – Você conhece Booth, Angela. Ele não trai – abri a boca para retrucar, mas ela meneou a cabeça, e me lançou um olhar seco antes de repetir firmemente: - Ele _não_ trai - obviamente ela estava em seu modo "BFF" _on_. – Agora, nos diga o que _você_ fez.

* * *

**N/a:** Não me matem. Eu disse que não era nada disso que vocês estavam pensando.

Fato que eu me diverti mais do que deveria...


	9. Obstinado

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ---**

**Classificação: **T

**Capítulos:** 9 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: **Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

**Nota da autora:** Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Hurt/ Comfort / Angst / Romance**

**PG-13 (T)**

Apenas porque Brennan pode ser tão incrivelmente cretina algumas vezes...

* * *

**Obstinado**

Eles haviam dormido juntos, ou, mais bem, permanecido acordados juntos. Por toda a maldita noite. E então, pela manhã, ela havia ido embora.

Booth sorriu com amargura, ele realmente esperava que ela ficasse. Porque ele era um tolo.

Ele a conhecia muito bem, ele deveria ter previsto que Brennan iria correr quando tivesse oportunidade. Ela não estava preparada há semanas atrás, e ela não estava preparada ontem. Ao que parece, ela nunca está preparada. Muito menos para ficar.

O homem suspirou. Por que ainda a esperava?

Booth riu ligeiramente, fracamente. Ele sabia porquê.  
Era muito simples:se, por uma providência divina, ela mudasse de idéia, seus braço ainda estariam abertos para ampará-la.

* * *

* * *

**N/a**: Onde isso se qualifica? Drabble?

Eu realmente odeio escrever algo tão pequeno, mas se eu escrevesse mais... isso poderia ficar, eu não sei, 'tenso', 'amargo', 'denso'?! O que quer que fosse, eu não estava preparada para adentrar.


	10. Amor

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ---**

**Classificação: **PG (K+)

**Capítulos:** 10 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: **Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Nota: **Não me odeie muito... rs.**  
**

* * *

**Amor**

-Eu amo você também, Catherine - Booth dissera baixinho ao telefone. E, ainda assim, foi como se o mundo tivesse desabado na plataforma. – Vejo você a noite – e desligou.

Quando ele se voltou para seus colegas, todos o fitavam com expressões em diversos graus distintos de consternação. – O quê?

-'Eu também amo você Catherine'?! – Cam indagou.

-Que Catherine? _Aquela _Catherine? – Angela foi mais direta.

-Sério? Vocês querem falar sobre isso agora? – indagou secamente, apontando para o corpo sobre a mesa.

-Ele não vai sair dali – Angela retrucou, fitando-o implacavelmente, como se buscasse um ponto fraco.

-Eu não acho que isso seja remotamente da conta de qualquer um de vocês – Booth resmungou corando.

-Oh, isso é sério então, G-man? – Angela brincou, seus olhos brilhavam alegremente.

-Eu não tenho mais idade para brincar, Ange – Booth sorriu fracamente, depreciando a si mesmo. E antes que qualquer um pudesse retrucar, Booth tornou ao seu costumeiro sorriso charmoso e acrescentou: – Oookay. Chop Chop. Eu preciso de ajuda para pegar um bandido, _squints_, o que podem me dar?

* * *

**N/a:** Para May33. Eu sei que ando malvada com Booth (nem parece que ele é o meu personagem preferido...) e eu também odeio isso. Afinal, ele merece seu final feliz. Vou tentar não pegar tão pesado com ele, e sim com a Brennan. Começando por este.


	11. Fofoca

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: **Continuação de "**Encontro"** (Capítulo 5) e "**Mal**" (Capítulo 8). Angela's POV.

**Classificação: **T

**Capítulos:** 11 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: **Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

**

**Friendship/ Humor**

**PG-13 (T)**

**

* * *

Fofoca **

Eu observei todos aqueles olhos curiosos tentando capturar minha atenção e suspirei. Tudo bem. Eu havia sido impulsiva e Booth estava muito chateado comigo.

-Ange?

_Tudo bem_. Eu _vou_ contar.

**_Noite de sexta. 6:50 PM. _**

Booth tinha um encontro. Com uma _mulher_. Como um encontro _de verdade_. Como aquilo havia acontecido? Ou melhor: Como aquilo havia acontecido sem que _eu_ tivesse notado?

Veja, eu realmente sou uma pessoa muito perceptiva, mas eu não vi isto chegando. Porque não haveria maneira de eu deixar _isto_ passar assim, facilmente. Não mesmo.

E agora, eu o via se distanciar da plataforma muito calmamente. Como se nada estivesse acontecendo. E eu soube com toda minha alma naquele momento: eu tinha que bisbilhotar.

**_Noite de sexta. 10:00 PM. _**

O que nos trás a este restaurante charmoso e aconchegante que tem suas mesas sob o luar. Nós: Wendell e eu. Eu precisava de um álibi, afinal.

"_Uhh, então ele está querendo impressioná-la" _pensei divertida e depois_ "merda"._ Porque isso não é nada, nada bom.

Como um cavalheiro, ele se levantou quando _ela_ apareceu, ele foi até ela e com um sorriso de encanto. _Um_ sorriso de encanto. Não _seu_ sorriso de encanto, aquele que dispensa apenas para Brennan. Enfim... Ele beijou seu rosto suavemente e segurou sua cadeira para que ela sentasse. Atuação Macho alfa padrão, você sabe.

Ela era uma mulher atraente. Para variar.

Tinha um sorriso encantador, pelo que pude ver. E sabia usá-lo. Ela sorria ao menor indicio de fala de Booth. Ela o tocava, e sorria e ria nos momentos certos. _Oh não, ela estava fisgando-o_.

-- x --

-O _quê_? Você é _insana_? Você pirou e fingiu que você e _Wendell_ estavam lá para jantar? Você convidou a si mesma para ficar na mesa deles e... – Cam engasgou divertida. – E você pensou que ele estava num encontro _clandestino_? – Cam não pode evitar, ela estava rindo agora, rindo fortemente.

-Qual é a graça?

-Oh esqueça.

-Por que todo mundo está querendo que eu "esqueça"? Vamos lá, o que é?

-Não é por você Angela, se Booth não lhe contou, não serei eu quem o fará.

-Parece que você e Booth andam cheios de segredinhos... - Cam lançou um olhar desafiador a Hodgins, que deu de ombros com um sorriso sem jeito. – Eu só estou brincando.

Cam suspirou – O que vocês acham de voltarmos ao trabalho por aqui?

-Ainda estou o fazendo.

Eu virei os olhos sob a afirmação de Brennan, repentinamente nada interessada em minha aventura.

Eu estava me lamuriando, quando pronunciei o nome _dela_. – Karen. Doutora Karen Isley – imitei. Eu sei que é infantil, mas eu não posso me controlar, algumas vezes. - O quê? Ela acha que é uma Bond's girl? Ao menos, bem, tenho certeza que ela quer ser uma _Booth's girl_.

Brennan ergueu a cabeça. – Oh, ele saiu com uma antiga amiga, então?

-Você a conhece?

-Não realmente, Booth me falou sobre ela.

-Ele lhe contou a história deles? – Cam parecia surpresa.

-Hum, sim. Algo como o encontro deles não ter dado muito certo. E, oh – ela parecia divertida. - Ela roubando as roupas dele.

-Bem, parece que ela estava interessada em reviver o passado, aparar as _arestas_... – yeah, essa era eu.

Cam não pode evitar rir. – Você sabe, ela é uma renomada psiquiatra agora – ela comentou suavemente. Como se fizesse todo sentido.

Não fez para mim. – E daí? Ela é inteligente. Não é grande coisa.

Cam suspirou, me fitando como se eu fosse Michelle. - Angela, ele não estava tendo um encontro.

-Jantar sob o luar regado a vinho, velas e música suave ao fundo. Definitivamente _não_ era um encontro – disse ironicamente.

-Me parece um encontro muito romântico – Hodgins zombou.

-E você não viu como ela riu para ele – eu disse, observando Brennan franzir o cenho, sua concentração voltada outra aos ossos. – E como _ele_ ria para ela. _Ele parecia tão incrivelmente tímido_ – sussurrei horrorizada.

-Talvez ele estivesse com medo de ser rejeitado novamente – Brennan comentou em seu melhor tom analítico. Como se não desse importância. Uhum, claro querida.

-Acredite em mim, ela demonstrava estar interessada. _Ela não podia tirar as mãos dele! _–resmunguei para mim mesma.

-Ond... O quê?

Parece que Brenn tem um ouvido muito bom, no entanto...

-Se eu te contasse, seria fofoca, querida. E eu sei que não gosta disso – comentei suavemente.

Brennan finalmente ergueu a vista e _oh meu Deus_, eu poderia jurar que ela estava ligeiramente corada! Mas quando me fitou nos olhos, apenas assentiu. – De fato, Ange.

* * *

**N/a**: Não resisti. De novo. Rs.

PS: essa mulher que eu falo, Karen Isley, realmente foi citada na série por Booth, episódio 307, minuto 19:35. Porque sim, eu sou louca, louca louca por esse episódio. Smurf gênio. Por que Booth tem que ser assim? Uma Brastemp?


	12. Amargura

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ---**

**Classificação: **T

**Capítulos:** 12 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: **Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

**

Cuz I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am.

[…]

Cuz I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am.

(The Way I Am – Indrig Michaelson)

**Amargura**

-Sim, eu a amo – Brennan estremeceu com o tom amargo que ele utilizava. – O que mais quer que eu diga? – Booth indagou rispidamente, numa posição rígida, como se estivesse prestes a ser atacado, ou mais bem, atacar.

-E você não o faria se pudesse?

-Que espécie de pergunta _cretina_ é essa, _doutor _Sweets?

O homem mais jovem suspirou. – É apenas uma pergunta, _Booth_.

-Você ainda pensa que eu acredito que mereço sofrer, não é? – a pergunta surpreendeu o psicólogo. – Você acredita que estou projetando meu amor por Temperance porque _sei_ que ela não poderia retribuir, e que acredito não merecer ser amado. Por todas as atrocidades que cometi, não é?

-Me responda você – Apesar do choque pela pergunta inesperada, Sweets conseguiu se manter impassível por fora.

Brennan levou uma das mãos a boca impedindo um soluço ou ofego que, ela tinha certeza, iria deixar escapar. Booth não podia se dar conta de sua presença, ainda não.

Brennan sabia que não deveria ter dado ouvidos a Sweets, que não deveria estar ali, naquela "conversa informal". Mas ouvir tudo que Booth estava escondendo dela? Era algo que ela não conseguiria ignorar. E Sweets sabia disto, claro.

-Eu a amo – Booth disse silenciosamente. – Porque Bones é uma mulher incrível. Eu a amo porque eu a conheço. Eu _realmente_ a conheço; e ela tem um coração lindo, Sweets. Eu a amo porque ela é a criatura mais absurda desse mundo que nunca conheci. Eu a amo por sua força e vulnerabilidade. A amo porque apenas ela pode fazer linguagem squints soar tão sexy. Eu a amo porque ela é tão naturalmente arrogante. Eu a amo por cada pequena coisa ridícula que me irrita nela. Quão patético soa isso? – ele riu meneando a cabeça negativamente, suspirando enquanto levava a mão ao rosto, esfregando-o antes de olhar diretamente para Sweets. – Então, se eu deixaria de amá-la se pudesse? Sem hesitar, Sweets. Porque dói vê-la e continuar pensando e _pensando_ no que poderíamos estar vivendo. Sabendo que seria _perfeito_. Dói a falta de confiança dela, seu medo, ainda que eu a entenda. E eu me odeio por não conseguir superá-la ainda, mas vou me odiar mais quando eu o fizer. Porque eu sei que vou. Eventualmente. Não venha para cima de mim com essas merdas de perguntas psicológicas.

-Como está indo seu relacionamento com Catherine?

Booth franziu o cenho com a mudança brusca de assunto, mas deu de ombros. – Eu não estou mais a vendo.

-Oh?!

Booth riu zombeteiro. – Você é realmente um especialista em sinais, Sweets?

-Ok. Eu acho que mereço esta. Mas... o que houve?

-É uma história engraçada, você vê – Booth comentou cruzando os braços, recostando-se no sofá de forma mais relaxada, Sweets instintivamente se aproximou. – Eu meio que sou apaixonado por minha colega de trabalho... – acrescentou.

Sweets virou os olhos e Booth riu mais. – É bom vê-lo mais _disposto_, Booth.

-Você sabe o que Pops diz, Sweets? O que não tem remédio... – encolheu os ombros.

Brennan sentiu seu coração partido. Não. _Esmagado_. Booth não ria mais com ela dessa forma. Ele nunca parecia realmente relaxado ao seu lado...

-Interessante.

Foi a vez de Booth virar os olhos. – Quando você fala assim, não parece mais interessante. Vamos lá, Sweets, estou aqui não é? Surpreendentemente de livre e espontânea vontade, o que quer saber a mais?

-Você parece muito disposto a falar sobre isso.

Booth bateu as mãos. – Tudo que me faça melhor. Estou num processo de adaptação. E apesar de você ter apenas 12... Você é um garoto competente - Sweets parecia ter ganho o maior pirulito da loja de doces, foi o pensamento de um divertido Booth. – Vá em frente.

O jovem suspirou. – Você acredita que doutora Brennan o ama?

Booth estreitou a vista e contraiu e relaxou a mandíbula. – Ela é uma de minhas melhores amigas, é óbvio que ela me ama. A sua maneira.

-Não fuja da pergunta agora, Booth.

-Se eu tivesse certeza que sim, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa, Sweets.


	13. Especial

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ---**

**Classificação: **T

**Capítulos:** 13/ ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: **Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

Especial**

Temperance Brennan não precisava pensar duas vezes; era, afinal, uma perda de tempo. Mas ainda assim, Brennan ficou sem jeito ao lhe indagar. Ainda que ela _precisasse_.

Booth não poderia ficar sozinho no natal, desprezado por sua família. E desde que o pai dela fizera seu pequeno show dramático sobre família e a necessidade de demonstrar amor estando juntos...

Booth precisava saber que alguém o amava.

Além disso, ele ficara tão incrivelmente sem-jeito quando, mais tarde, ela mudara de opinião por conta da Irritante Margaret, sua prima. Brennan soube que não podia fazer _isso_ com ele.

A diferença entre família e amigos, não é o que ele diz? Nós escolhemos os amigos. _E_ ela havia escolhido Booth.

Ela mostraria a ele. Mesmo que para isso ela precisasse adiar um pouco seus planos...

* * *

**N/a:** Inspirado no episódio 510. Especificamente: o começo, onde Max diz que quem passava o natal sozinho era porque não era amado. E no convite de Brennan.

Minha mente acabou de fazer o paralelo entre elas. E, _oh my God_, mais uma prova de que Brennan ama Booth. Não que eu precise de mais, eu agora preciso de amasso entre eles!

Sim, eu estou vendo, pela Fox, o episódio 510. Pela quinta ou sexta vez. RS.


	14. Indiscreta

**Autora:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ---**

**Classificação: **T

**Capítulos:** 14/ ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: **Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Eu sei que você não me achará uma boa pessoa, mas eu me diverti terrivelmente com isso. E eu não sinto muito. Rs. Espero que se divirta aqui também, isso nunca foi betado. Então, sinto muito por qualquer erro grosseiro que encontrar...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Indiscreta**

Ele nunca mais fora ao apartamento dela sem um aviso prévio. Por medo.

Booth estava com aversão do que poderia encontrar lá. Ele estava com medo de vê-la abrir a porta com um robe escuro, um laço amarrado à cintura prevenindo sua decência enquanto Hacker estava lá, sorrindo como um idiota. Por mais que estivesse tentando seguir em frente, ainda não podia lidar com isso.

Então Booth passou a evitar seu lar. O que significava apenas uma coisa: Brennan passava mais tempo indo ao apartamento _dele_. Ela ainda não havia se dado conta do que podia encontrar lá...

Até aquele dia, ao menos.

Catherine Bryar estava lá, sonolenta e com uma das camisas dele, _apenas_ uma camisa do FBI dele, esta que tinha "Booth" escrita no lado esquerdo do peito. Brennan ignorou forte e determinadamente o pensamento irracional para o significado daquilo. Doutor Sweets – e sua ciência maleável - teria muito a dizer, mas ela não. Catherine ainda tinha uma xícara de café nas mãos e sorriu para ela em reconhecimento.

-Doutora Brennan, por favor, entre - Brennan não hesitou um passo enquanto apenas assentia. – Seeley está no banho, ele virá em alguns minutos.

Brennan franziu o cenho, o nome de Booth parecia estranho nos lábios da outra mulher. Ela demorou um instante para tornar a atenção para a bióloga marinha. – Oh, não, obrigada. Eu tenho meu café – retrucou apontando para a sacola de papel que trazia em mãos. Com o seu café e o de Booth; este que provavelmente seria recusado.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento, lançando olhares para qualquer coisa, exceto a outra mulher na sala. Era... estranho. Brennan não costumava se sentir dessa forma. Então, muito satisfeita consigo mesma por ter a mínima noção das normas sociais (elas precisavam se falar, certo?), ela ergueu a vista de seu copo descartável de café e lançou seu olhar penetrante - e desconcertante - sobre Catherine, até que esta a fitasse intrigada.

-Então... vocês estão tendo relações sexuais?

* * *

**N/a: **Porque é a cara da Brennan fazer isso... rs.


	15. Ócio

**Autora:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ---**

**Classificação: **T

**Capítulos:** 15/ ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: **Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Nota**: **Então, eu acho que não sou tão má assim. Mas vai saber... Rs. Não vou tirar seu prazer de como a estória termina... Rs.**

* * *

**Ócio  
**

-Booth eu acredito que esteja apaixonado por mim. E dessa forma, você sabe, você não deveria enganar a senhorita Bryar.

-_Desculpe_? – Booth se voltou para a parceira muito rapidamente. Um dia, Bones iria fazê-lo quebrar o pescoço.

Brennan estava linda e plácida _e_ indiferente como sempre, lhe dispensando um olhar avaliativo. Ela estava sendo arrogante. Ela _era_ naturalmente arrogante. Qual era a novidade? Mas, ainda assim, o queixo de Booth mal podia se manter no lugar.

-Eu não a estou enganando, Bones!

-Você a ama?

-Não, eu-

-Você vai amá-la daqui a 30, 40 ou 50 anos? – ela o interrompeu, sem piedade, como de costume. Ela parecia realmente "_curiosa"_ sobre o assunto. Não "ciumenta", o que ele teria preferido. Em definitivo.

Booth bufou. -Eu_ não_ sei.

-Mas você _sabia_ sobre nós.

Desgostoso, Seeley Booth percebeu que Temperance Brennan tinha um ponto.

Booth perpassou uma das mãos pelo rosto. Como ele poderia explicar isso para ela? – Bones... – ele começou, pacientemente. – É diferente para cada pessoa. Para cada "casal". Você não é Catherine. Além disso, nós, Catherine e eu, ainda estamos nos conhecendo.

-Então você não a ama. _Ainda_. Mas vai continuar a enganando?

-Eu não estou a enganando! – ele quase gritou e suspirou para se acalmar. – Eu não estou enganando _ninguém_ – afirmou, diminuindo consideravelmente o tom enquanto olhava a sua volta. O Founding Fathers não estava cheio, mas Booth não queria chamar atenção para si.

-Eu não entendo – "eu aposto que não", ele murmurou sob sua respiração. – Perdão? – Booth meneou a cabeça. – Então... Se você não a ama, não sabe se pode ficar por anos com ela, e você me ama, por que...? – ela franziu o cenho, como se estivesse diante de uma equação particularmente complexa.

-Yeah, mas você disse 'não' – ele explicou suavemente.

Brennan arregalou os olhos e Booth estava ligeiramente surpreso por ela ter compreendido. - E ela disse 'sim'?

Ele meneou a cabeça. – Eu disse 'sim', Bones. Você sabe, "por que não?" – ele encolheu os ombros para acrescentar ao comentário.

-Ainda não me parece algo justo.

Booth riu. – Definitivamente nada justo, Temperance – ele ergueu sua garrafa de cerveja como se para brindar, antes de levá-la a boca.

-Talvez... – ela ergueu a vista para ele, incerta. – Talvez você devesse parar de vê-la, como eu fiz com Andrew.

-Oh?

Ela assentiu imediatamente, justificando-se: - Não estava dando certo.

-Não creio que estivesse procurando alguém para ficar com você para sempre, Bones.

-Não! Eu – ela franziu o cenho. – Eu não estava. Eu _não_ estou. – garantiu rapidamente. – Mas você está – Brennan acrescentou como se recordasse de uma lembrança distante.

Booth assentiu apenas. – E, você sabe, eu gosto de Catherine. Ela é o tipo de mulher...

-Bela, inteligente e divertida que você gosta? – ela tentou ajudar.

-... que acredita em finais felizes – ele contrapôs.

-E você gosta de pessoas otimistas. Isso é bom. Mas ainda não é o bastante – ela comentou bebericando sua própria cerveja.

-Talvez você ache que 'tentar' seja um exercício de futilidade Bones. Mas eu preciso.

-Não. Você _quer_ isso. Não _precisa_ disso.

Booth respirou fundo. – Eu preciso superar você, foi o que eu quis dizer.

Brennan abriu a boca para repetir sua frase anterior, como uma piada. Mas, francamente, não era nada engraçado. Fortuitamente, ela preferiu beber mais um gole de sua bebida.

-Nós somos muito bons como parceiros – ela disse por fim.

-O quê? Nós somos _incríveis_ Bones – como sempre, ele a deixou fugir. Até quando ele daria isso a ela?

Ela riu fracamente, antes de o fitar com firmeza. – Eu não quero perder isso, Booth.

-Não posso esperar por você mais.

-E-eu estou falando de nossa parceria.

Booth lançou um olhar para a mesa e assentiu num sorriso aguada. – É claro que sim.

-Por favor, não-

-Deixe-me lhe fazer uma pergunta – ele a interrompeu, voltando a encará-la nos olhos. – Você me ama, Bones?

-O qu...? Uh, eu, você é – ela gaguejou, chocada por não conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele.

Booth aproximou seu rosto do dela. – _Temperance._ É uma pergunta relativamente simples. Você só precisa dizer 'sim' ou 'não'.

Temperance conseguiu manter sua respiração estável até o momento que Booth tocou seu queixo, oh, tão levemente. – Por que você está – ela interrompeu a si mesma quando a mão dele se ergueu em seu rosto, chegando a seu cabelo e ficando ali. – _Booth_ – advertiu baixinho, ela não percebeu que, instintivamente, estava se inclinando para ele.

-_Responda-me Bones, ou eu vou beijá-la bem aqui._

-_Você não_

Os lábios dele a interromperam. Apenas por um segundo. Brennan piscou e de repente estava fitando outra vez os olhos de Booth, desta vez ele lhe observava desafiador e arrogante, sorrindo ligeiramente.

-Booth, isso é totalmente – ela ofegou quando o nariz dele tocou o seu, seus lábios muitopróximos, mas Booth não fez mais qualquer movimento.

-_Responda-me._

-_Não –_ replicou imediatamente.

-_Você está gosta disso, não é, Bones? Você quer que eu a beije para que possa me culpar não é? _– Ele não deixou que ela respondesse – _Você quer que eu abra minha boca sobre a sua e que eu a tome como minha, Bones?_

-_I-isso é ridículo. Não se pode ter alguém apenas por um contado entre lábios. Além disso, Booth, que é ridículo o conceito de "ter alguém"/ "pertencer a alguém" por si só_ – ela replicou incapaz de se afastar.

-_Mas você sabe que eu posso não é, Bones?_

Os olhos dela se alargaram em resposta e Booth riu fechando a curta distancia entre eles. Os lábios entreabertos dela o esperavam ansiosamente.

* * *

**N/a: Viu? Não foi _tão_ mal assim.** Primeiro 'beijo' que escrevo aqui. Sinto muito, isso não tende a melhorar... rsrs. Brincadeira.

Sinto como isso tenha ficado OOC. E sinto muito.


	16. Clareza

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: **Continuação de "**Obstinado"** (Capítulo 9).

**Classificação: **T

**Capítulos:** 16 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: **Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Nota: Eu estou chateada e frustrada. Não me odeio - muito - por isso.**

* * *

**Clareza**

Se ela fechasse os olhos...

Brennan engoliu em seco estremecendo, seus olhos imediatamente abertos. _Por favor_, _por favor, faça isso passar_.

Por que era _tão _lacerante? Por que ela não conseguia parar de soluçar e chorar baixinho enquanto, às cegas, deixara aquele apartamento maldito?

Tudo naquele lugar parecia queimá-la, porque tudo ali era ele. E ela só não conseguia suportar a carga emocional, o absoluto terror, de ter arruinado tudo.

Como pudera ser tão estúpida? Depois de todos seus planos detalhadamente traçados. Depois de quebrar seu melhor amigo. Depois de permitir que ele seguisse em frente. Como pudera ser tão egoísta?

Deveria estar envergonhada de si mesma, mas o único sentimento que ocupava sua mente era a saudade. Seu corpo rangia por ele, querendo-o de volta. Desejando, necessitando por mais, mais, mais. Deus, onde estava seu controle sobre seu próprio corpo?

Porque ela ainda podia senti-lo dentro dela, ao seu redor. Podia sentir seus beijos, seu gosto. Seu toque. Seu cheiro. Ela não conseguia esquecer seu olhar, o seu amor fixado ali enquanto ele implorava com seus olhos escuros que ela entendesse, que ela se permitisse. Que não o deixasse.

Brennan o havia ignorado mais uma vez. Ainda assim, quando ela fechava os olhos... Ele ainda estava lá. Sorrindo e envolvendo-a num abraço de consolo. "Está tudo bem, Bones".

Nunca mais, em verdade, estaria "tudo bem". Tendo isso em mente, Temperance Brennan precisava lidar o com fato.

* * *

**N/a: **Suave, né?

Para MLSP, que é daqui e do Need For Fic. Ainda não estão os detalhes... Mas acho que é menos frustrante que o capítulo nove. Ao menos espero! Rs.


	17. Emboscado

**Autor: Yasmin**

Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. **E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: heuehuehueheuhe, nop.**

Classificação: T

**Capítulos: 17 / ?**

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

OBSERVAÇÃO : Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

* * *

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.  
**  
**Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).**

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Nota: Lalala. Huehueheuheuheuh. **

* * *

**Emboscado**

-Bones, eu_ preciso_ de sua ajuda.

-O que há de errado, Booth?

-Eu não quero ser comprado por uma noite!

-Perdão?

Ele respirou fundo. – Apenas dê o lance mais alto, ok?

-Booth... eu não sei o que isso significa.

-Eu serei leiloado.

A mulher franziu o cenho e – _oh! _– exclamou em entendimento... e riu.

-Bones, isso não é engraçado!

-Desculpe...

-Agente Booth?

-_Apenas... Dê o lance mais alto, ok? _– sussurrou apressadamente, sem esperar resposta, seguindo Elliine "traiçoeira" Lewis.

Brennan virou os olhos.

Já havia ajudado várias instituições não-governamentais este mês. E talvez não fosse tão ruim para Booth sair com uma mulher interessante – ainda que não tão inteligente como a própria Brennan... -, principalmente depois que, ao que parece, ele e a doutora Bryar pararam de se ver.

* * *

**N/a:** Para ser continuado. Algum dia.

Meu sonho é o Booth sendo leiloado em um desses leilões beneficentes que você tem um acompanhante (não, não é um "acompanhante"... *porn* ) por um fim de semana, um dia. Etc.


	18. Prólogo

**Autor: **Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: **Especulação da sexta temporada. Linguagem Obscena. **Pre-sequel do capítulo 3**

**Classificação: **PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos: **18 / ?

**Completa: **[] Yes [X] No

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO :** Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.  
Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Importante:** Eu não criei 'Bones'. Seus personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem.

* * *

**Spoiler: todas as possíveis. Yeah, baby, Yeah! – ****Atenção: especulação da sexta temporada. Pode conter spoiler de episódios futuros, principalmente season finale (que eu ainda não vi).**

**Friendship / Angst / Hurt / Comfort  
PG-13 (T)**

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sempre imaginei que em algum momento, cedo ou tarde, Brennan iria estragar tudo que tinha conseguido (construído) com Booth. De alguma forma. Não é que eu estava certa? Oh Brennan...  
Esta é minha imaginação enlouquecida falando. Espero que se divirtam.

**Sinopse:** Ela havia "sumido" por um ano inteiro. E, sem mais, voltara. Como se pudesse ter tudo de novo. Tudo como era antes. Bem, ela teria uma grande surpresa, porque ele não podia fazer isso. Nem mesmo por ela.

**Observação:** Isto é mais um dos capítulos de uma longfic que eu pretendia fazer. Mas ainda não tenho humor para escrever longshots de Bones.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things of what you're doing  
In my head I paint a picture_

Booth abriu os olhos e se pôs sentado em sua cama, enquanto tratava de despertar completamente. O homem observou seu radio despertador de cenho franzido, ele estaria mentido se dissesse que não queria mais cinco minutos junto a Morfeu. _E_ ele não estava suficientemente desperto para perceber que o que pensava era uma espécie de blasfêmia...

Por fim, um sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios ao reparar realmente na música que o acordara. Suspirando cansado, ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos enquanto se erguia da cama.

_Since I've come home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I miss your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress_

-Foda-se Valerie – murmurou desligando o rádio.

* * *

-- Uma semana atrás --

_Brennan já estava acordada há horas e observava detidamente o café quente entre suas mãos enquanto o pensamento estava muito longe. Não suficientemente longe para que ela não pudesse ouvir atentamente tudo a sua volta, no entanto._

_-Eu estava considerando o que eu poderia falar quando a visse novamente. Eu acho que devo começar com "Sua vadia" – Brennan riu erguendo a vista para encontrar uma sorridente Angela de pé em frente à sua mesa. – Então – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha. – Sua vadia, eu senti __**tanto**__ a sua falta – comentou erguendo os braços._

_Deixando sua xícara de café de lado, Brennan se ergueu para aceitar o abraço esmagador de sua melhor amiga. – Eu também senti sua falta, Ange – retrucou um pouco sem fôlego._

_-Querida, é bom que tenha __**ótimas**__ histórias para me contar – Angela deslizou para a cadeira à frente de Brennan. Seu sorriso brilhante ainda lá enquanto apertava as mãos da ruiva entre as suas._

_Se Brennan tivesse qualquer dúvidas sobre voltar para Washinton D.C – o que ela não tinha - Elas teriam acabado assim que observara Angela e sua típica animação. Obviamente, ela havia feito a escolha certa._

* * *

- A doutora Temperance Brennan acaba de voltar para o Instituto Jeffersonian após um... – o senhor ponderou. - _Longo_ período de atualização. E tornou a oferecer seus serviços ao FBI.

Booth não tinha certeza sobre como se sentia ao momento. Sentado à frente de seu chefe, em sua sala, observando-o explicar a volta de Bones. _O que eu tenho a ver com isso?_, mas ele sabia exatamente o _por que_ de toda essa grande volta.

Booth fez um grande trabalho escondendo sua surpresa, para dizer no mínimo, sob o que ouvia: a Dra. Brennan tinha uma condição, no entanto. Seus trabalhos só estariam disponíveis ao FBI outra vez, se ela escolhesse seu próprio parceiro. _E_ ela o havia escolhido.

Booth sequer sabia que ela havia voltado para D.C. Que monte de _merda_ era isso? E por que agora?

-Então... deixe-me ver se entendi direito: eu não posso recusar?

-Não é exatamente assim.

Ele sabia que havia um 'mas' em algum lugar pelas feições de seu chefe. Então ele só esperou.

-Agente Booth... Booth, você é o único agente que ela quer trabalhar. Bem, e provavelmente o único que tem paciência para tal. Você _sabe_ disso.

Booth o fitou sem expressão ao retrucar:

-Isso foi há muito tempo.

-Ao que parece, não tempo o suficiente.

Booth quase riu com sorna para o homem a sua frente. O que ele podia saber disso? Ele não sabia nem um terço de toda a história. Brennan definitivamente não era sua pessoa favorita no mundo há... algum tempo. E trabalhar com ela outra vez estava fora de questão _se _dependesse dele. O que não era, em definitivo, o caso.

-Você fará isto, Booth?

Ele decidiu dar de ombros. – Obviamente, senhor.

Satisfeito que poderia contar com seu agente favorito, Cullen sorriu.

Mais tarde, sozinho, Booth diria que ela perdeu muito mais que a noção de tempo. Que ela havia perdido _a_ _noção_. Ele só queria não se importar com isso.

* * *

Continua ou não...

* * *

**N/a:** Valerie é o nome da música que eu pus os trechos lá em cima.


	19. Obséquio

**Autor: Yasmin**

Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. **E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Continuação do Capítulo 17 ("Emboscado"). Heuhuehuehuheuhe.  
**

Classificação: T

**Capítulos: 19 / ?**

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

OBSERVAÇÃO : Drabbles, drabbles, muitas drabbles, oneshots, shorts, songs. Pedidos? Joguem a idéia que tentarei fazer. Só não posso prometer que será uma short ou uma drabble.

* * *

Quanto a classificação, ela vai se alterando de acordo com o capítulo que eu criar, então, fique de olho.

**Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.  
**  
**Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).**

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Nota: Lalala. Huehueheuheuheuh. **

* * *

**Obséquio - Fantasia**

_Noite da Fantasia_

* * *

Foi chocante ver Temperance Brennan erguer a pequena placa que tinha em mãos – pela caridade. _Claro._ – Principalmente pelo lance obsceno que oferecera.

Brennan ainda não entendia dessas coisas... Angela suspirou meneando a cabeça negativamente. Ela precisava aprender a dramatizar. Ou seja: deixar que as outras mulheres acreditassem ter chance e só então _esmagar_ a esperança delas com mãos de ferro.

* * *

**Meia hora atrás**

-Então você é solteiro, não é, Agente _Especial_ Seeley Booth?

Booth franziu o cenho e, sob o olhar especulativo da mulher, cruzou os braços defensivamente. Sentia-se desconfortável ao ser avaliado dos pés a cabeça por uma senhora que podia ser sua mãe, pelo amor de Deus! – Eu não acho que seja-

A senhora sorriu ignorando-o e, muito delicadamente, pegou um dos braços do moreno e o levou consigo. – Você precisa me acompanhar.

-_O quê?_ Por quê? Senhora Lewis?

-Para ajudar, ora, que outra razão poderia ser? – indagou casualmente.

-Ajudar? – Booth estreitou os olhos perigosamente, mas não causou qualquer efeito da mulher que ainda o conduzia alegremente consigo. -_ Como_? - a senhora ergueu a sobrancelha e Booth corou. – O quê? Não, não, não, _não!_

Ela riu levianamente sob o ar consternado do moreno. - Eu tenho certeza que você, um agente federal tão conceituado, que faz o bem enorme a sociedade de colocar atrás das grades assassinos e pervertidos, não hesitará em ajudar uma pobre senhora indefesa...

Booth poderia ter rido com ironia. De todos os adjetivos que poderia citar de Elliene Lewis, "indefesa", não estava na lista.

-Senhora Lewis...

A senhora lançou um olhar implorante para Booth. – Eu me esforcei tanto para que tudo desse certo nessa festa, todos os mínimos detalhes foram arranjados, mas um dos meus rapazes ficou doente e... e... me desculpe – murmurou num soluço, levando uma mão à boca. Booth observou, horrorizado, lágrimas se formando nos ardilosos olhos daquela mulher.

Ele soube que estava sendo enganado; aquelas não eram nada mais que lágrimas de crocodilo, mas Seeley Booth não deixava senhoras decepcionadas.

Então, ainda que desgostoso, Booth suspirou e assentiu. Elliene abriu um sorriso assustador em meio às lágrimas, esta que secara rapidamente antes de tornar a conduzi-lo, desta vez cheia de instruções.

**- x -**

O plano de Brennan de não se envolver foi descartado imediatamente após a entrada de Booth no palco. Ele parecia sem jeito sob os gritos ensurdecedores daquelas mulheres que Brennan só poderia denominar por "histéricas".

Era desconcertante vê-lo sendo tratado como um pedaço de carne. Não parecia certo, a mulher pensou franzindo o cenho.

Ela ofegou horrorizada quando Elliene subiu ao palco, retirou o terno de um Booth estarrecido e, com um estilete que Brennan realmente não tinha idéia de onde aquela mulher retirara, rasgou sua camisa.

Gritos. Desespero. Excitação.

Os olhos de Booth encontraram os dela, ambos ainda em estado de choque. Como podia dizer "não" quando Booth a fitava _daquele_ jeito?

**- x -**

A mais nova senhora Jack Hodgins estava a cuidar de sua vida, divertindo-se com a forma _quente_ que Elline Lewis, uma das mais influentes doadoras do** Instituto Jeffersonian**, decidira arrecadar dinheiro este ano.

Leilão Fantasia? Com os homens mais quentes do momento? Genial. Apenas... Genial! Ainda que ela já tivesse seu homem ideal.

-Oh-meu-DEUS. É o Booth! – Angela disse animadamente, seus olhos fixos no palco. Ao finalmente assimilar isto, ela gritou e assobiou, uivou e bateu palmas, apenas porque não podia evitar deixá-lo mais corado.

Ela observou o desgosto de Brennan sob os gritos quase obscenos que as mulheres a sua volta exclamavam. E seu choque ao ver a camisa de Booth sendo destruída. Oh, Deus, isso ia ser _tão incrível._

* * *

-Vendido para a senhorita de vermelho – o leiloeiro arfou alegremente.

Todos aplaudiram, entre estarrecidos e maravilhados, a generosidade da antropóloga forense. Angela quase podia sentir as lágrimas imaginárias de puro orgulho rolando por seus olhos, enquanto ocupava-se em deixar Booth o mais loucamente desconfortável possível apenas com o mover de lábios: "Ela tem você".

Jesus, Angela _amava_ isso.

**- x -**

Ele impulsivamente beijou seu rosto. – Obrigado Bones. Deus. Obrigado! – ele sorriu aliviado.

-Olhando assim, até parece que estava com medo, Booth.

-O que? Medo? – franziu o cenho com indignação e, chegando mais perto, ele retrucou afinal:

-Eu estava _aterrorizado_ – brincou fingindo estremecer, lhe fazendo rir.

-Então como você pensa em me pagar?

Booth só precisou de um olhar para saber que ela estava falando sério. –_ Boones_! Eu pensei que estava fazendo isso pela _nossa amizade_!

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Obviamente aquilo não ia colar, Booth ponderou. – Ok – ele disse derrotado. – O que você quer? Eu não posso te pagar essa fortuna tão cedo.

Brennan sorriu. Era um sorriso torto e sem jeito e animado, até mesmo infantil. Era o sorriso preferido dele. E Booth faria qualquer coisa para mantê-lo lá.

* * *

**Sinopse: **Ela o arrematara. Literalmente.

* * *

**N/a: V**ocê realmente achou que eu não ia fazê-la comprá-lo? HAHA.

**NOTA 2: Eu não sei o que ela quer. Realmente não. Por isso parei ai, para continuar (OU NÃO) outro dia. Se alguém tem idéia. (5)**


	20. Agradecimento

**Autor: Yasmin**

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Continuação do Capítulo 17 ("Emboscado") e do Capítulo 19 ("Obséquio").  
**

Classificação: T

**Capítulos: 20 / ?**

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Agradecimento**

(Todas as formas de agradecimento)

* * *

_Brennan sorriu. Era um sorriso torto e sem jeito e animado, até mesmo infantil. Era o sorriso preferido dele. E Booth faria qualquer coisa para mantê-lo lá._

-Então... eu posso ter uma arma?

Booth lhe ofereceu um olhar obliquo. – Bones, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você não terá uma arma.

-Mas você me deve!

-Okay. Eu sou sua arma – ele disse sorrindo. Brennan lhe lançou um olhar mortífero e o homem suspirou. – Tudo bem. E não, você ainda não pode ter uma arma.

-Mas...?

-Próximo item na lista, Bones.

-Eu não sei o que isso significa.

-Tenho certeza que tem algo mais além da arma que você queira de mim. _E_ que esteja sob minha capacidade.

Brennan amuou. – Certo – resmungou. – Eu posso dirigir seu carro – não era um pedido.

-Sério? – Booth indagou descrente. - Bones, eu não vou deixar você dirigir _meu_ carro!

-Por que não? Eu sou uma excelente motorista!

-Eu sei disso. Mas é um veiculo federal, _federal_ Bones. Destinado a _agentes_.

-Sou sua parceira.

-Você é uma agente federal? – ele cantarolou de forma zombeteira.

-Eu não acho que fiz um bom negócio arrematando você – Brennan sentenciou estreitando a vista.

-_Boones_, vamos lá, não fale assim.

Brennan o fitou com desdém, incapaz de sentir compaixão pela patenteada expressão de cachorro abandonado que Booth lhe dispensou, simplesmente porque se sentia ludibriada.

* * *

Eram cinco horas da manhã de um sábado radiante quando Booth foi recebido por uma Temperance Brennan confusa e indignada.

O sorriso de Booth murchou ao observar a expressão da amiga. _"Realmente? São cinco horas da manhã! O que inferno você está fazendo aqui?"_.

-Bom dia! – ele tentou soar animado ao lhe oferecer um pequeno buquê que continha meia dúzia de narcisos e meia dúzia de margaridas. – E eu trouxe café.

Brennan hesitou um instante antes de aceitar o presente, então, erguendo a sobrancelha com altivez, finalmente cedeu espaço para o homem. – O que você faz aqui, Booth? – indagou dirigindo-se à cozinha em busca de um jarro para suas flores.

-Não é óbvio? Eu vim mostrar que valho seu dinheiro investido – Booth lhe ofereceu um sorriso de 1000 watts e uma piscadela.

Brennan ergueu a vista do que fazia para o moreno e forçou a si mesma a não rir enquanto Booth a estivesse olhando. Ainda não o havia perdoado por não ter uma arma. Ou pelo carro. Ela realmente era uma ótima motorista!

-Você não podia ter escolhido um horário melhor? Eu estou cansada, Booth.

-Boones – mais uma vez os _puppy eyes_. – Eu já estou atrasado _cinco_ horas!

Brennan suspirou e virou os olhos. – O que quer que seja.

-Preciso te agradecer - Brennan riu consigo mesma sob a fala dele. – O quê?

-Pensei que era eu quem decidiria quanto me deve.

Booth franziu o cenho: - O que isso tem de engraçado, Bones?

-Nada, efetivamente. Eu havia me lembrado de uma passagem de um romance "água com açúcar", como Cam costuma dizer, que li.

-Que seria...?

-Agradeça com um beijo¹ - ela citou distraidamente, voltando a se ocupar com suas flores. Só segundos depois percebeu que Booth ainda a fitava. – Eu não estava falando sério, Booth. Eu entendo que seus modos puritanos...

-MEUS modos?

-...Façam com que aja tão timitamente – ela continuou, sem se importar. - Além disso, não seria um agradecimento remotamente aceitável considerando o dinheiro que despendi. O sexo talvez, quero dizer, se você pudesse fazê-lo valer a pena – ela o olhou criticamente, como se avaliasse.

-Eu nunca... Jesus, Bones! Eu nunca me senti tão ofendido em minha vida!

Brennan franziu o cenho sem compreender o alarme de seu parceiro: - Eu não estou pedindo sexo. Só comentei que, como pagamento, poderia ser aceitável. Certamente melhor que um beijo. Vamos lá, francamente, um beijo? – ela riu como se tivesse feito um ponto.

-Como se eu fosse um garoto de programa!

-O que? Não! Eu... Booth, eu não estou considerando sexo com você. Deus, não!

_Estranhamente_, ele não se sentia lisonjeado.

-Não que eu ache que você não possa me satisfazer... Eu só

-Tudo bem, Bones. Só vamos deixar de lado, ok?

-Obrigada...

-Agradeça com um beijo – ele zombou.

A mulher assentiu e, indo ao seu encontro, roçou a boca à dele. Ela tinha gosto de café.

-Bones – ele tentou rir. - Eu não estava falando sério.

-_Oh._

_

* * *

_**N/a:** A fala da Brennan é uma citação de uma das minhas personagens preferidas de um dos meus livros preferidos.

Isso pode ser continuado. Algum dia. Rs. Ainda devo a Fernanda uma nc-17.


	21. Três

**Autor: Yasmin**

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: especulação da sexta temporada.  
**

Classificação: T

**Capítulos: 21 / ?**

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

**Nota: Tenha medo**

* * *

-Mas eu ainda não terminei aqui, Booth.

O homem suspirou. – Desculpe Bones, eu não posso esperar mais você - a mulher ruiva ergueu finalmente a vista para ele, ela ainda sentia-se estremecer quando ele falava assim. – São 12h30 eu tenho até 13h30 para voltar para o FBI – continuou quase indiferente ao olhar confuso dela. – Ligo para você às 14h para saber se temos algo, ok?

Booth estava cansado de brincar de "quente ou frio" com sua parceira. Seis meses após a volta deles e a retomada na parceira e Brennan ainda não tinha idéia do que realmente desejava sobre eles. Bem, ele não ia ficar esperando o ânimo dela estar mais uma vez favorável para se aproximar, para logo depois ser afastado.

-Sarge?

Booth se voltou com cuidado para a voz que vinha atrás dele.

-Sarge! – e então ela o estava abraçando e Booth estava rindo enquanto a segurava.

-Jesus, criança! – ele disse com um sorriso marcando sua boca, ambas as mãos segurando com carinho o rosto da jovem mulher a sua frente. – Tão impulsiva e ainda viva. Como conseguiu essa proeza, soldado?

A mulher riu um riso cristalino e feliz, fitando-o com prazer. – Eu aprendi com o melhor - Booth assentiu, fingindo arrogância enquanto deslizava, brincalhão, as mãos pelos cabelos curtos dela, como fazia com Parker. – Sarge! – ela resmungou entre risos.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Agente Summer Mead – ela falou mostrando seu distintivo com orgulho. - O diretor adjunto Hacker disse que seu melhor agente estava em campo nesse exato momento, e que eu deveria acompanhá-lo – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu deveria saber que ele estava falando de você. Parece que será novamente minha babá.

-Como nos velhos tempos, hm, baby? - então Booth a fitou seriamente. – Você confia em mim, agente Mead?

-Com minha vida, agente especial Booth – ela contrapôs imediatamente, séria.

Eles riram.

–Okay. Primeiro almoçar e depois eu lhe mostrarei alguns lugares de D.C.

-Almoçar? – ela franziu o nariz. – Eu prefiro café. E torta. Eu posso sentir o gosto daquela maldita torta de frutas que você nos falou no acampamento. Eu preciso dela.

O sorriso que Booth abriu não podia ter sido definido com outro adjetivo que não fosse 'charmoso'. - Essa é minha garota – ele ofereceu o punho e a mulher bateu.

-Eu senti sua falta, Sarge – disse, enlaçando o braço no do homem.

-Eu senti sua falta também, criança – Booth retrucou, dispensando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

E então eles sumiram de vista.

* * *

Eram 15hs quando o telefone de Brennan tocou.

-Brennan. Oh, oi Booth. Sim, eu tenho as amostras. É um assassinato. Angela ainda não terminou a reconstrução facial. Acho que vai achar interessante o que... Tudo bem, eu ligo quando Angela terminar. Pra você também. Ok.

-Era Booth? Ele está vindo? Eu precisava mostrar esses resultados a ele – Hodgins indagou.

-Não... ele, ele está preso no trabalho.

Hodgins a fitou como se Brennan fosse de outro mundo, mas não questionou. Além disso, Brennan já havia voltado sua atenção para os ossos que analisava.

* * *

Eles ouviram os risos antes mesmo de Booth aparecer com sua amiga. Angela estreitou a vista tentando observá-los melhor, eles andavam muito próximos. Instintivamente, Booth a mantinha um pouco atrás, como se esperasse que algo explodisse a qualquer momento. Ela parecia a vontade com esse arranjo.

Era uma criança, Angela constatou, não passava de 25 anos... Os cabelos muito negros e curtos atingindo seus olhos verdes. Ela tinha a pele branca machucada por algumas sardas e parecia ter saído de um desses contos de fadas da Disney.

Os olhos dela encontraram os de Angela e ela empurrou os cabelos para trás com indiferença.

– Pessoal, está é a agente Summer Mead. Summer, estas são as pessoas com quem trabalho. Doutor Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro. Doutora Camille Saroyan e Doutora Temperance Brennan.

–Squints – ela indagou para Booth com curiosidade.

-As pessoas mais geniais que eu já conheci – Booth assentiu com orgulho.

Então Summer ofereceu um sorriso iluminado para todos. – Hei. Prazer em conhecê-los. Sarge falou muito de vocês.

-Sarge? – Cam perguntou.

Summer fez uma careta. - Desculpe, é estranho chamá-lo por "Agente Booth". – ela fez beicinho e Booth riu suavemente, a mão dele instintivamente retirando uma mexa do cabelo dela de seus olhos.

[Flashback]

-Você o está deixando crescer, não é? Eu gosto disso. - Summer sorriu, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. – E você sabe? Eu acho que você cresceu uns cinco centímetros! – comentou, tornando a encará-la.

-Eu não sou mais uma criança, Sarge – retrucou suavemente.

-Você sempre será "Criança" para mim, Summer.

A garota sorriu maliciosamente e deu de ombros. – Eu tenho todo tempo do mundo para mudar sua opinião.

Booth virou os olhos e riu. – Dê o seu melhor, baby.

[Fim do Flashback]

-Ok, vocês precisam de um quarto?

Booth preferiu ignorar o comentário e Summer lançou um olhar divertido para Angela, antes de, rindo zombeteira, acrescentar:

-Eu bem que tentei!

-Oh tão engraçadinha – Booth resmungou, aproximando-se da plataforma. – Nós podemos trabalhar agora que todos foram apresentados? _Obrigado_.

Summer deu uma risadinha seguindo-o. – Eu posso melhorar seu humor se quiser, Sarge...

Booth tentou parecer reprovador. – Talvez quando você for dessa altura.

-Vou buscar meus saltos altos.

Todos riram, a exceção de Brennan que não havia entendido a piada.

-Ok, Bones, o que você tem para mim?

Summer ergueu a vista dos ossos imediatamente para observar "Bones". Brennan relatava com precisão todas suas descobertas ao parceiro.

Os olhos de Brennan finalmente encontraram os da morena e Summer sorriu ligeiramente. Então, esta era sua Bones.

Interessante.

* * *

**N/a:** Haha.


	22. Retaliação

**Autor: Yasmin**

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Continuação do Capítulo 17 ("Emboscado"), Capítulo 19 ("Obséquio") e do Capítulo 20 ("Agradecimento") .  
**

Classificação: T

**Capítulos: 22 / ?**

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

**Nota:** Lalalala. Heuheuehuehuehue.

* * *

**Retaliação**

* * *

_-Agradeça com um beijo – ele zombou._

_A mulher assentiu e, indo ao seu encontro, roçou a boca à dele. Ela tinha gosto de café._

_-Bones – ele tentou rir. - Eu não estava falando sério._

_-__Oh._

Meia hora mais tarde...

-Bem, você disse "agradeça com um beijo".

-Se eu dissesse "Pule da ponte, Bones!" você pularia? - Ela o fitou como se ele fosse estúpido, mas nada disse. - Não olhe dessa forma para mim.

Brennan ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu não sei do que está falando.

-Assim – resmungou. – Como se tivesse um rei na barriga – ele suspirou sob o olhar dela. – De forma superior.

-Se realmente formos-

-Bones, agora, tome cuidado com suas palavras – a interrompeu.

-Eu sou um gênio. Escritora de bestseller e

Booth deu um passo para trás fechando os olhos e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Meia hora, meia hora discutindo por causa de um beijo simples e porque ela não conseguia pedir desculpas.

-Você gosta de estar por cima, não é?

-Eu sempre estou por cima – ela deu de ombros.

Booth riu sem vontade, _Jesus Cristo_, por que achava que ela estava sendo literal outra vez?  
Ele decidiu abandonar a linha de raciocínio perigosa. Por alguma razão, tudo sempre terminava com Bones sob ele.

-Ok. Então... eu paguei minha divida.

-O-o que? – Brennan obscureceu sob a mudança de postura de Booth, que sorria maliciosamente, quando há segundos atrás parecia zangado. - Obviamente não!

-Mas você me beijou como agradecimento.

Brennan estreitou a vista. - Você está sendo obtuso de propósito! – afirmou quando Booth riu mais.

Então a mulher o olhou de lado e Booth perdeu o sorriso quando viu o brilho em seus olhos; este que dizia "retaliação". – Se você está disposto – ela caminhou lentamente, predatória, ao seu encontro outra vez. – A retribuir _desta_ forma. Então...

Brennan deixou no ar o complemento da frase. Nenhum deles precisava de mais palavras, de qualquer forma.

Booth não iria recuar desta vez, ainda que sentisse seu rosto corar, firmou os pés para não mover um centímetro quando ela finalmente ficou a sua frente. – É o que você quer, Bones?

Os olhos dela demonstraram surpresa por um segundo. _Oh,_ Booth sorriu arrogante, _ela estava tão certa que eu iria recuar apenas sob a insinuação de 'sexo'._

-A questão verdadeira é: você conseguiria, Booth? – zombou ferina, ela queria vê-lo recuar agora. Porque, ela sabia, eventualmente Booth iria recuar.

Ela sentia o gosto da vitória na boca. Seeley Booth podia ser arrogante, mas ainda sentia-se sem chão ao tratar de sexo com Temperance Brennan, ela sabia disso e usava a seu favor descaradamente.

Brennan não viu aquilo chegando.

Como um selvagem, ele a jogou sobre o ombro e a rebocou para o quarto. O quarto dela. Brennan sentiu como se descargas elétricas percorressem seu corpo quando ele a jogou na cama sem cerimônia. Isso não estava nos planos.

Ela saltou rapidamente para se sentar e o observou com mal humor. _Talvez_ tivesse exagerado com ele, mas Booth não tinha o direito de agir como se ela fosse um saco de batatas.

-Tudo bem Bones, foi você quem pediu – Booth quase rosnou ao começar a desabotoar as abotoaduras de seu terno, retirá-lo e jogá-lo com desleixo no chão. A gravata, a camisa e o cinto "arrogante" seguindo o mesmo caminho. A mulher estreitou os olhos, ponderando até onde ele iria para fazê-la recuar, até onde ele estava disposto a ir para que ela pedisse desculpas.

-Venha aqui - Ele puxou seu pé, de modo que ela estava deslizando sobre a cama ao encontro dele. Brennan não conseguia emitir som algum quando ele pairou acima dela. Seus olhos arregalados quando ele a tomou com a boca.

A palavra certa era exatamente essa 'tomar'. Não era um pedido, Booth era exigente e possessivo e poderoso e senhor dos lábios dela àquele momento. Quando Brennan tentou lutar – francamente, algo palidamente similar a um pequeno resmungo -, a mão dele se aferrou em sua cintura a mantendo no lugar (como se considerasse a possibilidade dela fugir ou atacá-lo), mesmo que Brennan ainda não houvesse se movido.

Ainda de olhos abertos, repletos de incredulidade, Brennan abriu lentamente, quase com relutância, a boca para o parceiro. Ela engoliu o resmungou vitorioso dele e gemeu ao provar seu gosto.

Ok. Isso_ definitivamente _não estava nos planos.

* * *

**NA: Continua algum dia.**


	23. Questões

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Especulação da sexta temporada. Continuação do capítulo 21 ( "Três" ) **

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 23 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica. E Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz teriam trabalho dobrado fazendo todas as cenas B&B que surgissem em minha mente insana.

Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.  


* * *

  
**Questões**

Angela tinha os olhos enevoados de prazer ao observar a _mocinha_ sentada a sua frente.

-Então... vamos começar.

Summer ergueu a vista encontrando com facilidade Angela. – A sabatina, certo? Vá em frente.

-Que tal álcool para nos aquecermos um pouco? – Angela havia colocado a bebida alcoólica mais cara do bar sobre a mesa há instantes atrás.

Summer riu. – Eu não preciso disso, eu sou quente. Mas em sua homenagem, eu aceito um copo.

Brennan e Camille apenas observavam a interação das duas mulheres. Depois do caso resolvido, Angela intimou as mulheres para uma noite no bar. E agora, como 'caloura', Summer era seu alvo.

-Você já dormiu com Booth?

A mulher de olhos verdes sorriu e riu. – Direta, hm?

-Sempre.

Antes de responder, Summer tomou uma dose inteira de vodca. – Não... Mas pretendo.

-Uh! E você tem um plano?

-Talvez.

-Que seria...?

-Desculpe, Angela. Não acho que seja da sua conta.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Vinte e quatro.

-E o que pretende ser quando crescer? – Angela zombou.

Summer suspirou colocando as mãos sob queixo e a fitou analiticamente por um longo tempo. – Já percebi a "_pequena_" desconfiança que têm com os mais jovens. Doutor Sweets, por exemplo – acrescentou quando Cam ia se pronunciar. – Eu entendo, mas, por favor, não me desmereça ou julgue pela minha idade. Apesar de parecer uma criança, eu estou muito longe disso – ela sorriu com frieza pela primeira vez, antes de acrescentar: - Quando crescer, eu quero ser forte – Summer riu com leviandade, depositando algumas notas na mesa. – Eu ainda prefiro cerveja.

Angela observou a outra morena se afastar, ir ao encontro do bar do local e falar por alguns instantes com o barman e retornar, com uma pequena garrafa de cerveja, a qual ela tomava no gargalo.

-Ok, mais alguma pergunta?

-Por que Booth? – Summer franziu o cenho para Cam, não entendendo a pergunta. - Eu quero dizer, você é jovem, você é linda... Por que não alguém da sua idade?

-Oh. Eu poderia lhe dar dezenas de motivos do por quê ele e não os homens estúpidos da minha idade. Mas você o conhece melhor do que eu, você é sua melhor amiga. Eu realmente preciso explicar? – Summer indagou séria. – Ele é incrível. Divertido, inteligente, atencioso... Sexy. Teimoso como uma mula. Ele é doce, protetor e antiquado, eu amo e odeio isso nele – riu. - E você já parou para observar quando ele fala sobre Parker? Os olhos dele derretem, sua voz... Deus, sua voz se transforma, se aquece. Ele é único. E, Jesus, me atrai como um imã.

-Ele falou de Parker com você?

-Nós falamos de muitas coisas, não é como se ele tivesse uma melhor opção, também – Summer corrigiu, dando de ombros. – Você tem alguma pergunta, Dra. Brennan?

-Hm? Oh, não. Não há nada que me interesse sobre você – comentou distraidamente.

Angela e Cam a fitaram em choque, mas Summer gargalhou e engasgou com a própria saliva. - Oh Meu Deus! – comentou a morena. – Você é igualzinha ao que Sarge descreveu.

Isso chamou a atenção de Brennan. – Sim?

-Ele falava de todos vocês. Ele ama todos vocês – franziu o cenho. – Uns mais que outros – brincou.

-Você poderia citar nomes, hu?

-Claro! Por exemplo: Doutor Sweets, ele adora aquele cara. Apesar de você sabe, ele ter doze anos.

-Ok, eu quero saber sobre a minha pessoa – Angela disse sorrindo.

-Ele a considera uma irmã menor. Ele me disse que, se tivesse uma irmã, ela provavelmente seria igualzinha a você. E doutor Hodgins? Um dos únicos homens daquela "classe", e eu realmente não sei o que significa, que Booth acha "aceitável". Sarge disse que vocês formal um casal estranho, mas cheio de amor.

-Oh, isso é muito doce! E o que ele disse sobre a parceira dele? – Angela indagou movendo sugestivamente as sobrancelhas.

Brennan franziu o cenho, contrariada.

Summer olhou diretamente para a mulher ruiva. – Ele disse que você era genial. E linda e teimosa. E que o enlouquecia, ele sentia vontade de estrangulá-la mais vezes do que mentalmente normal. Ele disse que você foi a mais insana e melhor parceira que ele já teve.


	24. Consequências

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Linguagem obscena. Especulação da sexta temporada Continuação do capítulo 21 ( "Três" ) e Capítulo 23 ("Questões") **

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 24 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Humor/Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

**Consequências**

Consequências

[Flashback]  
**Há dois dias**

Ela dispensou um curto beijo em sua boca, sorrindo. Antes que ele pudesse ver o que o atingiu, a mulher entrava no apartamento o puxando pela mão. Booth suspirou lhe oferecendo um olhar reprovador.

-Summer...

-Boa noite.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu não posso visitar meu professor favorito? Eu lhe trouxe uma maçã – respondeu em um tom juvenil.

Booth riu. – É uma garota má, senhorita Mead.

-Talvez queira me dar uma lição, professor?

–Oh boy, você é muito perigosa.

-Muito – sorriu maliciosamente; ela erguia o rosto para fitá-lo.

- x -

-Gosto de você, Sarge. Deixe-me apenas demonstrar isso.

-Não acho que seja adequado.

-Realmente? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, empurrando-o para o sofá.

-Além disso... – Booth prosseguiu secamente quando ela sentou em seu colo sem cerimônia.

-Eu sei que é apaixonado por sua parceira – o interrompeu. -, que não foi muito efetivo nesse lance de "seguir em frente". Deixe-me ajudá-lo um pouquinho.

-Summer, você merece muito mais que a segunda opção. Querida, você é tão jovem...

-Sarge – repreendeu suavemente. – Você me conhece, sei o que quero. E o que quero é apenas me divertir, eu prometo.

Booth a fitou seriamente por um longo momento e assentiu devagar.  
[Fim do Flashback]

Summer fitava distraidamente Brennan quando esta lhe chamou atenção:  
-Deseja alguma coisa, agente Mead?

-Oh. Não, me desculpe. Eu apenas – Summer meneou a cabeça negativamente, mexas de seu cabelo atingindo seus olhos e, com impaciência, ela as afastou. – Não é nada.

Brennan lhe ofereceu um olhar curioso. – Okay – disse voltando a atenção para o que fazia.

-É só que... - a morena suspirou, ela se aproximou de Brennan. – Você gosta dele, não é? Do Sarge?

-Booth é um bom parceiro.

-Eu quero dizer: você o ama?

-O que isso remotamente tem que ver com você, senhorita Mead? – Brennan sequer se deu ao trabalho de erguer a vista.

-Nada, realmente. Só preciso esclarecer algumas coisas.

-Tais como?

-Eu gosto dele, eu realmente gosto. E ambas sabemos que vocês têm um caso-

-Nós não somos um casal – a interrompeu automaticamente.

Summer riu ligeiramente. – Eu ia dizer "um caso mal-resolvido" ou o que quer que seja essa bizarra relação que detêm, e não, eu não estou recriminando. Não tenho esse direito.

-Então o que quer?

-Você o quer? – Summer perguntou sem rodeios.

-Eu não acho que

Summer suspirou e repetiu:  
- Você o quer? – Brennan a fitou sem emoção, apenas ficou ali, parada, incapaz de responder aquela pergunta simples. - Deus, mulher, você é realmente complicada – a morena resmungou passando a mão na testa com frustração. – E eu não acho que você o mereça – acrescentou asperamente antes de se afastar. Ela iria enforcar Temperance Brennan, do contrário.

-Por que você acha isso? – A voz de Brennan atrás dela a fez parar.

Summer giros sobre os próprios pés para fitar os olhos curiosos de Brennan.  
Ela estava "curiosa" e não "indignada" como Summer teria preferido. Já que, provavelmente, a emoção que melhor se encaixaria ali era "indignação", principalmente depois do que falara da ruiva. Aquela mulher por acaso sentia emoções humanas?

Brennan estava realmente curiosa, todos a sua volta pensavam e, às vezes até, diziam que ela pertencia a Booth. Que eventualmente ficariam juntos. Ou pensavam que eles já estavam juntos...

-Eu poderia lhe dar tantos motivos, doutora Brennan... – Summer replicou tentando manter a calma. - Mas eu vou lhe dar o principal: você o machuca todo tempo. Eu não estou dizendo que você não o ama, porque eu acho que o faz. Mas 'amar' nunca é o suficiente e acredito que, melhor do que eu, saiba isso. Também não estou dizendo que o fira de propósito. Mas ainda assim, você o faz. Você o quebra e eu não gosto disso.

-Você acha que eu não o mereço porque o machuco?

-Não, eu acho que você não o merece por ser uma vadia frígida sem coração – Summer resmungou. – Ele me disse que você é uma pessoa difícil de lidar ou entender, uma criatura naturalmente arrogante e distante. Difícil de amar – Summer enumerou sem piedade, aproximando-se outra vez. - Mas que quando se faz, isto é, amar você, não há volta. Você não entende? Ninguém nunca será suficiente para ele. Não se não se for a melhor antropóloga forense do mundo. Não se não se chamar Temperance Brennan. Não se não for a Bones dele. E você desperdiça tudo isso. Eu não entendo você, Deus, eu juro que não entendo. Mas eu daria um braço para estar em seu lugar. Que Inferno! Por que você tem que ser tão estúpida?

-Não sou estúpida – Brennan replicou.

Estúpida e tão fodidamente sortuda, Summer pensou, sem idéia se deveria rir ou chorar sob essa realização.

-Eu não gostaria de viver nesse seu mundo, supostamente alheia a tudo – Summer suspirou cansada. – Não gostaria de me esconder como você, eu não sei por quê o faz. Você pode ter a melhor razão do mundo, não me importa – ela deu de ombros. – Eu só acho que – a morena meneou a cabeça. – Não importa o que eu acho. Você não pode mudar não é? – indagou. Brennan expirou antes de se recompor.

-Você está chateada porque eu interrompi-

-Por favor, não diga "preliminares do coito" outra vez, faz com que me sinta num experimento cientifico – Summer a cortou, lembrando-se entre divertida e histérica do fim nada promissor daquela noite que começara tão bem, há dois dias atrás.

Brennan havia entrado no apartamento e os fitava entre chocada e confusa enquanto Summer beijava Booth por tudo que valesse a pena no sofá.

"A porta estava aberta" dissera, vendo ambos saltarem em consternação, culpa e constrangimento.  
"Sinto muito, eu não sabia que iria interromper, a porta estava aberta e fiquei preocupada, imaginei que alguém havia invadido o apartamento". Summer deslizou do colo de Booth e Brennan lançou um olhar fixo para o homem, "eu entendo os benefícios das preliminares do coito e me desculpe por" ela ponderou seriamente "... Por 'quebrar o clima' como você diria, eu volto em outro momento."  
Booth gemeu baixinho, as mãos no rosto e Summer riu com ganas. "Tudo bem, doutora Brennan, eu já estava de saída". "Eu não acho que estivesse de saída quando" Mas Summer a ignorou e, estalando um beijo no rosto de Booth, se dirigiu a porta e, com um sorriso para Brennan, fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando os parceiros dentro do apartamento.

-É claro que estou chateada! Você sabe como aquele homem beija?

-Sim, eu sei.

Summer ergueu a vista imediatamente para Brennan. Chocada, para dizer o mínimo. E então sorriu e meneando a cabeça. – Ok. Eu desisto.

-Desiste do quê?

-De tentar entender vocês. Sério, vocês são insanos. Total e completamente. E Sarge tem razão, eu sou muito jovem. Muito jovem para tentar compreender você.

-Me entender?

-Eu vi o seu olhar, você estava com ciúmes – Brennan abriu a boca para negar. – **Eee** você sabia que eu estaria lá.

-Isto não quer dizer nada, eu não teria como saber que vocês fariam sexo.

-Não, doutora Brennan – sorriu amigavelmente. - Nós não fizemos sexo por **sua causa**. E eu acredito que essa tenha sido sua intenção inicial. Obviamente, você não tinha como saber se eu ia obter sucesso, mas estando lá, qualquer plano iria por água abaixo. Admita, você estava com ciúmes – Summer pediu, brejeira.

-Eu não estava com ciúmes. Isso é ridículo! Booth é apenas meu parceiro.

-O parceiro o qual você beijou? – brincou, observando a cor nas bochechas da mulher mais velha. Senhor Deus, ela não devia achar isso tão bom. Mas dar um toque de humanidade à Temperance Brennan era tão... tão incrivelmente divertido! - É um outro nível de parceria, esse o de vocês. Eu não conhecia isto. É algum lance da velha guarda?

Brennan a fitou seriamente e então percebeu algo:  
-Por que você está brincando? Por que você não parece realmente irritada como há momentos atrás.

-Agora estou certa de que você gosta dele e que, em algum lugar sob sua aparência de Rainha do gelo há uma mulher apaixonada – Summer fez um gesto com a mão, ignorando Brennan, esta que provavelmente queria negar e negar até a morte o comentário. – E eu sei que ele ainda ama você. Sim, é bizarro, mas ele ainda o faz. Não me olhe com essa cara! Eu não acredito que ainda tinha dúvidas! – criticou impaciente. - De qualquer forma... Vou fazer um trato com você, doc. Você admite isto para mim e eu tento manter minhas mãozinhas gulosas só para mim. Ou... eu continuo tentando com o **tio** Booth. A escolha é sua.

Brennan cruzou os braços defensivamente, sem dizer uma palavra. Summer se recostou à parede pelo que parecia uma eternidade.

-Okay... – ela tentou deixar a decepção longe da voz. - Então **caçar Booth** será.

Summer estava quase no fim do corredor quando ouviu um silvo relutante, irritado e muito claro:  
-Fique longe dele.

Ao olhar para trás, viu Brennan debruçada sobre a mesa, observando um pequeno osso. Ela podia ver claramente a carranca desgostosa de Brennan. Quase valia a pena não beijar mais Booth por esse pequeno show. Quase.

* * *

**N/a: Gostaram?** Essas são as verdades que eu gostaria que alguém jogasse na cara da Brennan.


	25. Maneira

Autora: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Continuação do Capítulo 17 ("Emboscado"), do Capítulo 19 ("Obséquio), do Capítulo 20 ("Agradecimento") e do Capítulo 22 ("Retaliação") **

Classificação: T  
**  
****Capítulos: 25 / ?**

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

**Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).**

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Nota: HAHA.**

**

* * *

**À sua **Maneira**

**

* * *

**

_Ainda de olhos abertos, repletos de incredulidade, Brennan abriu lentamente, quase com relutância, a boca para o parceiro. Ela engoliu o resmungo vitorioso dele e gemeu ao provar seu gosto._

_Ok. Isso _**_definitivamente_**_ não estava nos planos. _

**[Flashback]**

Ela não esperava por isso. Por que deveria?  
Booth é o tipo de homem que não subjuga uma mulher. _Nunca_. Então sim, agora, Temperance Brennan ainda sentia choque por toda a situação.

Ser carregada e jogada na cama. Observá-lo se despir para ela. Sentir sua mão forte fechando-se em seu tornozelo. Senti-lo puxá-la com uma facilidade ridícula. Estar abaixo dele, pressionada a ele. Ter sua boca na dele.

Ela deveria reagir.  
Ela deveria pô-lo em seu lugar. Deveria espernear e arranhar, morder e esbravejar. Ela tinha certeza que Booth se afastaria ao menor protesto verdadeiro. Mas ela não fez nada. Absolutamente nada.

Temperance Brennan observava com os olhos bem abertos Seeley Booth beijá-la, sem forças para fazê-lo parar.

Sua parte racional dizia que havia algo errado, errado com Booth. Ele não podia estar fazendo isso. Mas seu corpo aquiescia nas mãos dele e a sensação era... tentadora demais para se negar.

Então ela o beijou de volta.  
**  
****[Fim do Flashback]****  
**  
-_Agora, Bones, diga-me o que você quer._

Brennan observou os olhos escuros dele e sua face ligeiramente corada, ele estava envergonhado por agir daquela forma. Ela quase sorriu, nenhuma dúvida de que aquele era seu parceiro; e então se sentiu culpada por fazê-lo desconfortável.

-Booth, você não precisa

Ele a silenciou com um curto e firme beijo na boca. – Eu não lhe perguntei isso, Temperance – a apertou ligeiramente no quadril e ela arqueou, surpresa. – Às regras então: 1- vamos fazer _isso_ do meu jeito, o que nos leva a 2- você tem permissão apenas a duas coisas: Pedir algo e/ou chamar pelo meu nome.

Brennan estreitou a vista. – O que o leva a crer que eu remotamente vou colaborar com você?

-Oh, Bones, você vai – ele disse muito suavemente, sedutoramente, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios. – _E você vai gostar disso, baby_ – murmurou ao seu ouvido, levando o lóbulo da orelha à boca.

-_oh!_

Ela queria ter podido dizer que zombou do apelido carinhoso ou que o recriminou até reduzi-lo a pó (metaforicamente falando), mas tudo que vinha em sua mente naquele momento era que: Booth a estava levando na boca, Deus do céu!

E ela nem acreditava em _oh... Deus. _

* * *

**N/A: Continua algum dia.**


	26. Pena

Autora: Yasmin

Categoria: Multitemporadas. Spoiler quinta temporada.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Continuação do Capítulo 17 ("Emboscado"), do Capítulo 19 ("Obséquio), do Capítulo 20 ("Agradecimento"), Capítulo 22 ("Retaliação") , e do Capítulo 25 ("Maneira") **

Classificação: R (16 anos)

**Pus a classificação "R" porque fiquei em dúvida e não quero traumatizar ninguém. Não gente, nada fora do normal. Tá super leve, Relaxem.**

**Capítulos: 26 / ?**

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Pena**

_Ela queria ter podido dizer que zombou do apelido carinhoso ou que o recriminou até reduzi-lo a pó (metaforicamente falando), mas tudo que vinha em sua mente naquele momento era que: Booth a estava levando na boca, Deus do céu!_

_E ela nem acreditava em **oh... Deus. ** _

* * *

Os lábios masculinos descenderam até seu pescoço, dispensando um beijo de boca aberta no ponto logo abaixo à orelha. Maldito!

Temperance Brennan fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes impedindo que qualquer som escapasse. Seria vergonhoso, principalmente quando decidira não colaborar com Booth.

Ao passo que Booth era paciente. Tão diabolicamente paciente... Ele a atormentou com essa caricia por minutos a fio, procurando as zonas erógenas e rindo suavemente ao senti-la estremecer sob ele, ainda que nenhum som escapasse de seus lábios.

-_Bones_ – ele repreendeu num sussurrou afetuoso, outra vez ao seu ouvido. – Deixe ir, baby.

-Nã..'Baby' – sibilou entre dentes.

-Peça 'por favor' – ele replicou, mordiscando de brincadeira seu ombro. Brennan expirou em ultraje.

Ela resmungou incoerentemente quando Booth utilizou uma mão para desfazer o nó de seu robe, sem retirá-lo, ainda assim. Além de sua boca no pescoço dela, ele não a tocava mais.

Estaria ele a castigando por não pedir 'por favor'? Maldito!

Então ele se afastou para fitá-la. Os olhos de Booth finalmente haviam deixado os dela e vagavam por seu corpo. Era eletrizante não ter idéia do que ele estava pensando ou iria fazer. Ela não costumava ceder o poder assim tão fácil, hoje não era diferente.

-O que está fazendo?

Um pequeno sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios dele. Sem responder, Booth voltou a beijá-la na boca. Dessa vez, Brennan não se incomodou em protestar. Animada, lutou com ele pela dominância.

Booth riu cortando o beijo. – Você é outra coisa, não é, Bones? – indagou acariciando o lado do rosto. – Mas tem que entender que isto não é uma disputa. Dar e receber, Bones. Dar e receber.

A mulher franziu o cenho em confusão, com os cotovelos na cama, ela se ergueu um pouco. – Eu não sei o que isso significa.

-O que eu lhe disse, Temperace? – o moreno indagou. – Eu não fui suficientemente claro? – seu tom era dissimulado e Brennan sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando encontrou seus olhos. Ela sabia que apenas se estivesse tendo algum tipo de ataque do coração isto seria verdadeiro, mas a sensação era exatamente esta. Seu coração estava parando!

-_Eu não vou beijar mais você aqui_ – tocou levemente o pescoço dela. – _Ou aqui_ – sua boca. – _Nem vou chegar com meus lábios... _ – ele a fitou nos olhos inocentemente enquanto perpassava sua mão por seu torso e chegava ao seio esquerdo ainda sobre o robe, dispensando apenas uma leve pressão – _...aqui, aqui_ – o outro seio e então ele correu a mão para baixo, seus olhos seguindo a própria mão no corpo dela agora, a mão dele pressionou o estomago dela e parou. Brennan gemeu com frustração – _E se você pronunciar algo que não seja um pedido, definitivamente minha boca não irá tocar... _ – Booth ergueu a vista para observar os olhos vidrados de sua parceira, ele gostou de vê-la corada e prendendo a respiração enquanto acariciava distraidamente seu estomago. – _Bem aqui. _

Brennan deixou a cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro, seu corpo ao encontro da mão dele, que já escapava.

Em choque, os olhos dela se abriram – Brennan realmente não tinha certeza em que momento os fechara - para encontrar outra vez Booth sobre ela. – _Agora você entende, Bones? _

A mulher engoliu em seco.

* * *

**N/A: Continua algum dia. Infelizmente...  
**


	27. Equívocos

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Especulação da sexta temporada. Sem spoiler, até mesmo porque estou spoiler free. **

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 27 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica (e compraria um pônei.) e provavelmente teria feito, até agora, Cam dar (uns malhos) uns beijos no Hogdins. Você viu isto acontecer? Pois é...

Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Nota: Meu sonho... **

* * *

**Equívocos**

-E este é-

-Peter, o namorado.

Brennan lançou um olhar estranho (uma mistura linda de choque, confusão e horror, Booth diria) para o homem ao seu lado, voltando-se imediatamente para Booth. – Ele não é meu namorado – retrucou afastando-se instintivamente do abraço do homem loiro. – Peter, eu realmente não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia, eu pensei que tínhamos um acordo muito satisfatório de

-Ok, eu sei que não quero ouvir sobre isso – Booth disse erguendo as mãos e recuando um passo; estranhamente sentia pena do homem que estivera um ano inteiro entrando nas calças de sua parceira.

Brennan riu sob o comentário e encontrou o olhar de Booth outra vez. – Você não mudou nada.

Booth sorriu dando de ombros. – Briga entre marido e mulher...

-Nós não somos, oh, você está sendo 'engraçadinho' – a feição de puro horror foi substituída por um sorriso sem jeito sob a gargalhada de Booth.

-Senti sua falta, Bones – o moreno disse suavemente.

-Também senti sua falta, Booth – ela se aproximou dele, tomando seu braço. – Ohhhh, nós podemos ir ao Diner? – a excitação infantil dela o fez abraçá-la de lado e passar a andar.

-Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa, Bones.

-Isso não é remotamente certo, Booth. Qualquer coisa é um monte de 'coisas' – retrucou zombeteira.

-Oh, Bones fazendo piadinhas?

-Eu disse que estava melhorando – disse orgulhosamente.

O moreno virou os olhos batendo com seu ombro no dela, ela fez o mesmo, rindo alegremente. Booth a olhou de lado. – Seu namorado não está nos seguindo.

-Não acho que se sentirá a vontade conosco – disse lançando um olhar resignado para trás, então se voltou para ele com o dedo em riste. - _E_ não é meu namorado.

-Oh vamos lá, Bones, onde está sua educação?

-_Fine_. Peter, você quer ir comer conosco?

-Eu pensei que fossemos jantar no Gionanni's – o homem retrucou confuso. – Temos uma reserva.

-Não. Você tem uma reserva. Eu disse que não faria qualquer plano no dia da minha volta a Washington.

-Mas Tempe, você disse há meses atrás. Eu pensei que pudesse ter mudado de idéia.

-Por quê? – ela realmente estava confusa, Booth riu e ela se voltou para ele. – O quê?

-Você também não mudou nada, Bones. Ok, concedido. Os cabelos estão numa versão 2.0, mas fora isso...

-Eu não sei o que isso significa – comentou frustrada.

Booth sorriu suavemente, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo dela. – Exatamente.

-Por que pensou que eu mudei de idéia? Por que não me consultou?

-Ele achou que por estarem em um relacionamento – acordo, Brennan corrigiu imediatamente e Booth suspirou. – Tanto faz. Ele pensou que por terem um _acordo_, você aceitaria mudar os planos.

-Oh – Brennan franziu o cenho. - Ele não me conhece muito bem – ela cochichou não necessariamente muito baixo.

Booth gargalhou, lançando um olhar piedoso ao homem que fora excluído outra vez da conversa. - Não, ele não o faz. Mas ele pode aprender.

-Não faz qualquer sentido, já que eu não pretendo mais vê-lo agora que estou aqui – ela deu de ombros como se descartasse uma pilha inutilizada.

-Bones!

-O que foi?

Booth apontou com o ombro para o homem agora um pouco pálido. – Ele entende isso, Booth. Nós tínhamos um acordo sexual – Booth fez uma careta. - De 10 meses que expirava assim que voltássemos a Washington, ele sabe disso – ela deu de ombros. – Ele mesmo me garantiu, sem compromisso.

Booth se voltou para o homem com um olhar de conhecimento e um sorriso diabólico, finalmente compreendendo o quadro que era a relação entre Brennan e aquele antropólogo metido a besta. O Dom Juan havia se apaixonado. Idiota.

-Bones, talvez vocês devessem conversar.

-O quê? Não! Não há nada para conversar e eu quero ir ao Diner – ela se queixou.

-Obviamente vocês não estão na mesma página – ela o fitou sem expressão. – Ele gosta de você mais do que para um acordo – impaciente, Booth murmurou.

Em choque, Brennan lançou um olhar que pareceu repulsa para Peter. – Isso é impossível, Booth. Foi ele quem disse "sem compromisso", eu já disse a você.

Booth assentiu. – Parece que nosso querido descompromissado se encantou por você – disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Isso não é engraçado – resmungou, ainda que a sombra de um sorriso estivesse em seus lábios.

-Talvez pudéssemos nos ver amanhã, acho que você precisa resolver mesmo sua situação.

Brennan ainda estava incrédula. – Não há "situação" – finalmente ela tornou a atenção para Peter. – Certo, Peter? Nós somos bons amigos agora. Não é? – ela insistiu, seus olhos azuis prendendo os dele.

-C-claro.

Ela ofereceu um sorriso lindo e arrogante à Booth. – Eu disse a você. Está tudo resolvido há meses atrás.

Booth suspirou. – Ok – comentou incerto.

-Você sabe? Eu acho que talvez possa provar um pouco da sua torta. Eu não acho que vou gostar, ainda assim – disse naquele seu tom analítico que Booth sentira tanta falta. - Mas eu decidi experimentar coisas novas – ela comentou orgulhosamente lhe lançando um olhar de lado, ela estava ligeiramente corada mesmo que falasse tudo sem uma hesitação.

Booth a fitou por um momento com surpresa, então abriu seu sorriso de charme. - Você não pode saber, Bones. Você ainda não experimentou.

-Eu não gosto de frutas cristalizadas, Booth.

-Você também não acreditava em amor, Bones – ele retrucou ao seu ouvido, muito baixinho, apenas para que ela pudesse ouvir.

Corando mais, Brennan colidiu seu ombro com o dele e riu ligeiramente. – Estou com fome – retrucou apenas, acenando para Peter, a modo de despedida.

Brennan virou os olhos quando Booth pegou sua mala com uma desculpa de que colocaria no carro mais rapidamente que ela.

-Adeus – Booth comentou com simplicidade puxando Brennan com o outro braço, então, agora ele a estava abraçando de lado outra vez.

Peter ainda queria saber o que o atingira enquanto via Booth e Brennan discutirem sobre "como as tortas com frutas eram ou não as melhores".

* * *

**N/a:** Poor Peter... *rolando os olhos*


	28. Único

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Especulação da sexta temporada. Sem spoiler, até mesmo porque estou spoiler free. Continuação do capítulo 27 ("Equívocos")  **

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 28 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica e compraria um ponei. e provavelmente teria feito, até agora, Cam dar uns malhos uns beijos no Hogdins. Você viu isto acontecer? Pois é...

Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Único**

Peter Smith era um homem bem apessoado. Realmente bonito, diriam. Ele era inteligente, educado, tinha charme. E dinheiro.

_Por que não iriam gostar dele? _Era uma pergunta que às vezes se passava em sua cabeça, principalmente depois que começara a se envolver – romanticamente? – com Temperance Brennan. Aquela mulher fazia o ego de qualquer homem reduzir a um número negativo, às vezes.

Observando-a se afastar com seu ex "parceiro", ao momento, Peter sentia-se usado. O que por si só era uma ironia, o loiro ponderou com um sorriso fraco.

Fora ele quem a abortara, fora ele quem dissera "sem compromisso, apenas um acordo prático". Brennan o fitou meditativa enquanto o ouvia e depois simplesmente concordou. Prática, segura de si, quase indiferente.

Ele se sentira mais que um gênio.

Agora, entretanto, sentia-se como algo descartável. Era assim que todas as mulheres de sua vida sentiam-se quando se cansava delas?

Não era agradável.

Lhe disseram um dia que o feitiço se voltaria para o feiticeiro, ele, no caso. Que um dia iria se apaixonar por uma de suas 'conquistas'. Ele rira.  
Não, ele podia compartimentar. Era um antropólogo renomado e entendia, melhor que ninguém, que o homem não nascera para ser monogâmico. Além disso, era feliz demais em sua vida de _Bon Vivant_ para desejar um compromisso, nunca iria acontecer.

Peter riu amargamente enquanto observava Brennan sorrir timidamente, realmente _feliz_, para o parceiro; eles andavam muito próximos, o braço dela no dele, sua cabeça vez ou outra no ombro dele. E tudo que podia pensar era o quão desconfortável Brennan se sentia quando ele, Peter, fazia o mesmo.

**[Flashback]**  
-_Booth_ – ela sussurrou um pouco ofegante ao seu lado.

Peter seguiu seu olhar para encontrar a dez metros de distancia um homem que fitava insistentemente Temperance. Desprendendo de Peter numa velocidade incrível, a mulher andou ao encontro do outro homem, ela deixou sua mala cair assim que ficou a frente dele.

-Hei Bones – o homem disse com um sorriso largo, como se ainda saudoso.

Impulsivamente ela o abraçou, foi, no mínimo, 'estranho' para Peter observá-la abraçar por vontade própria alguém. Quando o homem, 'Booth', a ergueu no ar alguns centímetros Peter a ouviu rir – _rir_ – e reclamar fracamente de sua "ação exibicionista". 'Booth' a ignorou e a girou uma vez antes de soltá-la, contagiado por seu riso, ele não parava de sorrir.

-Sentiu minha falta, hã, Bones? – indagou arrogantemente lhe oferecendo uma piscadela.

-_O qu-_? Não! Eu não – ela retrucou, corando.

Booth a cutucou levemente. – Você sequer pode retirar as mãos de mim. Bones, admita, você sentiu _muito_ minha falta. Mas está ok, porque você sabe, Seeley Booth é único.

Brennan lhe ofereceu um olhar de falso desprezo e rolou os olhos. – Eu vejo que ainda continua o mesmo arrogante de um ano atrás – comentou, fitando-o de cima a baixo e pausando no cinto dele. – "Cocky" – ela sorriu, Peter observou horrorizado a mão dela se ergueu, como se quisesse tocar o cinto de mal gosto do tal Booth, Brennan mudou a rota, no entanto, e posou a mão no peito dele, empurrando-o levemente.

Desconcertado, Peter chegou ao lado dela. Booth o fitou brevemente e lançou um olhar inquisitivo à Brennan quando o loiro a abraçou de lado.

Franzindo o cenho, a ruiva iniciou as apresentações. Então tudo começou a desandar. Para Peter.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

No minuto que encontrara seu ex parceiro, Temperance parecia ter obliterado a existência de Peter de sua mente. Era desagradável como o foco de sua atenção estava sobre o homem arrogante e de sorriso fácil a frente dela. Era óbvio que ela gostava de tocá-lo e que sorria de uma forma ridiculamente fácil apenas por estar perto. E, principalmente, era óbvio que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Ele não entendia como, ou por quê, principalmente quando ela _estivera dormindo com ele._

Peter sentiu-se enjoado ao observar a interação fácil deles. Estavam há um ano sem se ver, dificilmente se comunicaram com a frequência que gostaria, podia ser ver. E, um minuto depois do reencontro, Peter sentia que 'Booth' tinha mais intimidade num toque, do que ele, que dormira quase dez meses com ela. Não era justo.

* * *

N/a: Sei lá, gostei de torturar o Peter...


	29. Pessoal

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo:**** Especulação da sexta temporada. Sem spoiler, até mesmo porque estou spoiler free. **

**Continuação do capítulo 27 ("Equívocos") e do Capítulo 28 ("Único")**

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 29 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica e provavelmente teria feito, até agora, Cam dar uns beijos no Hogdins. Você viu isto acontecer? Pois é...

Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Pessoal**

Três dias depois de ver os novos velhos parceiros se afastaram, Peter entrara no apartamento de Brennan assim que ela abrira a porta, sem ser convidado. Brennan o observava em choque enquanto ele dizia, sem se deter, tudo que ensaiara diversas vezes em sua mente nos últimos três dias.

Que ele era apaixonado por ela, que ele queria tentar, que eles eram tão bons na cama e poderiam ser um casal bem-sucedido.

-Bones! Onde está a minha camisa do Led Zeppelin, mulher? – era um zombeteiro Booth surgindo do corredor que Peter considerou levar ao quarto.

-Eu disse a você, Booth – ela se queixou. – Está na secadora ainda.

-Mas eu Whoah! – o moreno interrompeu sua voz de queixume ao encontrar o olhar perplexo de Peter. – Está bem – disse calmamente, sumindo de vista outra vez.

Brennan ofereceu um olhar desagradável a Peter. Como se ele fosse o culpado da repentina timidez de Booth.

-O que? – perguntou defensivamente. "Como se fosse eu o semi despedido por aqui".

Brennan suspirou. Qual era o problema com os caras que ela escolhia para coisas casuais?, ou qual era seu problema, francamente, ela escolhia muito mal os homens.

-Peter, veja... Você é um homem bom e descente e foi uma ótima companhia na cama, realmente. Mas eu não me sinto da mesma forma que você – ela franziu o cenho, como se em confusão. - Estranhamente, eu _sei _que nunca vai acontecer. Eu nunca vou amar você. Sequer acreditava em 'amor', entende? Só – ela deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dele. – Me desculpe. Não sou boa em dispensar alguém.

-Como você pode saber? Como pode saber que nós não podemos?

Ela riu nervosamente. – Eu _não_ sei. Eu apenas... – ela fez uma careta, estremecendo com o que ia falar: – _Sinto_ – murmurou como se se tratasse de uma maldição.

-_Instintivamente_? – zombou. - Você não acredita em instinto.

Brennan virou os olhos. – Eu sei. Mas você entendeu essencialmente o que quis dizer, sim? Eu não quero você – acrescentou como se falasse com um de seus alunos particularmente estúpidos.

-_Ouch_ – Booth murmurou na porta da cozinha, retrocedendo outra vez. Envergonhado, Peter meneou a cabeça, abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, e se foi.

Ao ouvir a porta se fechar, Booth voltou à sala de estar. - Eita Bones, precisamos treinar conversação.

-Eu acho que fui muito clara.

-Você foi clara _demais_ – resmungou franzindo o cenho. – Isso foi mais desastroso que ter sujado minha camisa _favorita_.

A mulher virou os olhos. Eles estavam discutindo sobre isso há tempos, antes de ser interrompidos por Peter batendo a porta.

**[Flashback]**

_-Booth! Eu já pedi desculpas!_

_-Desculpas não vão fazer sumir aquela mancha __**enorme**__ – se queixou como um menino._

_-Eu compro outra para você se a mancha não sumir, então._

_-Não é a mesma coisa Bones! Nunca será a mesma coisa._

_-Você está sendo infantil, é apenas uma camisa!_

_-O que? Se eu destruísse seu notebook ou se apagasse seu livro você diria a mesma coisa? "É só um computador, Bones"._

_-Eu não posso acreditar que esteja fazendo uma comparação dessas, sua camisa deve ter custado 20 dólares!_

_-Não é o valor monetário que importa Bones! – ele uivou._

_Ela deu um passo para frente, conciliatória, ergueu as mãos, então ofereceu seu melhor olhar de desculpas e tentou outra vez. – Por favor, Booth, me desculpe. Não vai acontecer outra vez. Eu prometo._

_-Obviamente que não vai, tratarei de nunca mais usar essas camisa perto de você – mas todo o fervor furioso dele já havia sumido._

**[Fim do Flashback]**

-Você fica melhor sem ela – Brennan retrucou com impaciência e arrogância. Booth ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando para si mesmo e lançando um olhar divertido à mulher. – E você sabe o que quis dizer – acrescentou séria, ainda que seu olhar também deslizasse, rapidamente, para o peito nu do amigo.

-Que você gosta do que vê?

-Não. Eu quis dizer que você tem dezenas de camisas iguais àquela – esclareceu.

-Obrigado Bones, sempre posso contar com você para surrar meu ego.

-Você não precisa que inflem seu ego. E pare de me olhar assim! – ela riu quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente enquanto mostrava os músculos do braço. – Eu não quis dizer _isso_.

-Sua boca nega, mas seus olhos ainda estão sobre mim – ele cantarolou brincalhão. Ela poderia ter jogado um vaso nele àquele momento. – Eu acho que deveria sujar sua blusa de café ou molho de tomate para ficarmos quites.

-Você... realmente...? – com incredulidade, Brennan indagou.

-É o justo Bones - Booth disse seriamente.

-Tudo bem – ela virou os olhos, retirando a camisa que usava e jogando-a no chão com irritação. – Satisfeito? Agora suje-a do que quiser mas, por favor, pode parar de se queixar da camisa estúpida?

-_Bones_...

Ainda aborrecida, Brennan não reparou imediatamente no tom do parceiro. Ela o fitou curiosamente e, finalmente, um pequeno sorriso, muito feminino, se formou em seus lábios. – Gosta do que vê, Booth? – indagou no mesmo tom que ele utilizara minutos atrás.

O moreno deu um passo para trás, corando furiosamente e tornando sua atenção para os olhos dela. – _Desculpe_ – desviou o olhar.

Deus, que vergonha. Sentia-se como um menino que fora apanhado roubando doces em uma _bomboniere_.

-Oh, vamos lá, Booth, eu estava brincando. Estou colocando a blusa outra vez. Você pode olhar agora. Vamos lá... Eu tenho certeza que já viu um sutiã em sua vida.

-Muito engraçado, haha – ele murmurou, ainda sem olhá-la.

-Não é como se eu estivesse nua, por favor – acrescentou descrente.

-Não – assentiu. Provavelmente ele teria um infarto ao vê-la nua... Sob o pensamento Booth carranqueou, olhando para a ruiva por fim.

Brennan lhe sorria com interesse. – Você cora dessa forma toda vez que vê uma mulher semi-nua?

-Bones!

-O que? Eu estou curiosa.

-Eu não tenho mais 16 anos, Bones.

-Suponho que quer dizer que não é mais tão inexperiente.

-Exato.

-Então de alguma forma _meu corpo_ envergonha você? – ela franziu o cenho, sem entender. Brennan olhou para si mesma por um momento. – Eu sou muito atraente.

-O que? Bones, isso não é a questão. Eu _não_ sinto vergonha de seu corpo. É só que... sim, você é muito atraente. Mas eu não devia olhar.

-Qual é o problema em olhar? Eu olho para você – ela afirmou com simplicidade. – O que? Eu não sou cega, Booth. E você tem uma musculatura muito agradável.

-Assim como Peter...

Brennan franziu o cenho novamente. – Sim. Ele é – ela se aproximou fitando seu corpo em analise. – Mas ele não tem o quadril tão estreito quanto o seu – o toque dela foi preciso e imparcial. – Você sabia que as mulheres instintivamente buscam homens como você? São bons reprodutores – disse a modo de conhecimento, enquanto seus olhos vagavam por seu abdômen.

Booth virou os olhos quando se deu conta de que a mulher analisava seus ossos. – Sério Bones? E eu pensando que você só analisava esqueletos...

Brennan o ignorou enquanto tocava os lados dele. Ela estava contando suas costelas? Jesus, que a mulher era insana. Rindo, Booth tirou as mãos dela de si.

Brennan ergueu a vista para ele, como se tivesse feito a descoberta do século:

– Oh, você sente cócegas – afirmou maravilhada. – Cócegas, uh? - e Deus, pelo olhar dela, com certeza usaria isso contra ele. – Vamos buscar sua camisa – disse bruscamente.

Desconfiado Booth a seguiu, esperando um ataque a qualquer momento. Ele não deveria ter se preocupado. Não hoje, pelo menos...

* * *

**Para ser continuado algum dia.**

**N/a:** Esse deve ser o rumo mais nada a ver que eu levei uma estória (até agora). O.O

Sério, quando terminei me senti num episódio de Os Simpsons. Sabe? Quando começa de uma forma e o roteiro sempre muda para algo "WTF?".

Mas eu tive uma ideia... E por isso vou deixar assim.

**PS:** Estou devendo uma resposta à **Catarina** desde o capítulo 25: sim, moça, aquela música não me saia da cabeça. Rs.

E, desculpe a demora por responder, eu sempre esqueço quando não tem o link para responder por MP. Minha cabeça é fraca, rs. *corando*


	30. Capítulo 1

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: **Especulação da sexta temporada. Sem spoiler, até mesmo porque estou spoiler free.

**Continuação do capítulo 18 ("Prólogo") e pre-sequel do capítulo 3 ("Tempo")**

**Observação:** Ordem cronológica: Capítulo 18, Capítulo 30, Capítulo 3

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 30 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria rica e provavelmente teria feito, até agora, Cam dar uns beijos no Hogdins. Você viu isto acontecer? Pois é...

Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Droga! Ele não tinha tempo para ir ao Jeffersonian, ele não tinha também disposição.

Booth observou com desgosto o material ao seu lado. Se não fossem por estes malditos arquivos, ele poderia simplesmente ter ligado para ela, lhe dito aonde ir e fim da história – sim, porque Deus era bom, e aquele caso não se trataria de um assassinato. O que significaria apenas uma coisa: menos tempo com a senhorita gênio.

Ok, esse era o plano: entregar o matéria, informá-la do endereço e sair. Simples e limpo.

E então, talvez, ele não chegaria tão atrasado para seu encontro. Outra vez.

Droga!

* * *

Ele chegou ao Jeffersonian calmamente. Não se sentia calmo, por sorte, ele era realmente bom em fingir. Ele tinha de fazer o que tinha de fazer.  
Cumprimentou rapidamente as pessoas que o reconheciam e lhe davam as boas vindas. E finalmente chegou à plataforma onde imaginava que ela estaria analisando e avaliando algumas falanges ou úmero. Ou o que quer que fosse.

Onde ela era quase tão boa quanto fugir, Booth não podia evitar o sarcasmo ainda. Estava trabalhando nisso, no entanto.

Mas ela não estava lá.

-Uau, Booth! Parece que faz uma eternidade que eu não vejo você, homem! Bom tê-lo de volta.

-Obrigado Hodgins. Eu não ficarei muito tempo, no entanto. Temperance está na sala dela?

Para seu crédito, Hodgins não fez qualquer comentário, apenas assentiu.  
Instintivamente ele sabia que não devia brincar com Booth àquele momento, a não ser que quisesse receber uma bala entre os olhos.

-Obrigado novamente, Hodgins.

* * *

-Oh cara, oh cara. Isso não é bom.

-'Isso' o que?

-Booth está aqui. Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber que ele não está satisfeito. Como se não bastasse, ele a chamou de "Temperance".

Angela finalmente ergueu a vista de computador. – Você acha que ele vai tomar satisfações com ela?

Ela esperava fervorosamente que não. Empurrar qualquer assunto como "por que diabos você se foi sem qualquer aviso?" não era tema para um reencontro amistoso. E Deus sabia como Brennan ficava defensiva quando se aproximavam desse tema.

-Eu não sei. Eu só acho que devemos nos preparar para o inferno na terra. Estou lhe dizendo, Angela, Booth não parecia querer estar aqui, exatamente. Isso não pode ser bom.

* * *

-Booth! – Ela sorriu e antes que pudesse se erguer para cumprimentá-lo adequadamente, o homem deu três passos longos e firmes dentro do escritório e sentou-se na cadeira de fronte à mesa dela, colocando um arquivo sobre a mesa e empurrando-o para ela.

-Assim que você puder, por favor, vá a este endereço – ele pegou seu bloco de notas e rascunhou algumas notas. – Há um agente lhe esperando. Avise-me se precisar de qualquer coisa e eu enviarei alguém para auxiliá-la.

- Você não irá comigo? – indagou aceitando o papel de suas mãos.

Booth meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Estou realmente ocupado, mas me deixe informado. Este é meu número.

-Eu tenho seu número - Brennan achou que ele riria com isto, mas Booth deu de ombros apenas.

-Deixe-me informado. Preciso saber se o que temos em mãos é um assassinato.

Ele não esperou que ela pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, apenas se levantou e foi embora.

* * *

-Booth! Eu tenho que-

-Agora não Cam. Eu realmente estou atrasado.

-Mas... – ela suspirou observando-o se afastar. Apenas para estreitar a vista segundos depois: – Hei! – ela gritou. – Você não está indo se envolver naquele monte de merda, não é?

Ele não a olhou quando gritou de volta: - Mande-me uma mensagem. Até mais tarde.

E ela tinha sua resposta. - Seeley! – reprovadora, o chamou. Mas ele decidiu ignorá-la, como ela sabia que ele faria.

-Aquele era o Booth indo embora?

Cam saltou antes de se voltar para Angela. – Era.

-Ele parecia apressado – a morena comentou sorrindo. – Será que estamos de volta aos velhos tempos?

Camille a fitou sobriamente e riu com um pouco de sarcasmo que não pode evitar – Eu não creio, Angela. Você sabe, Dra. Brennan ainda está em sua sala.

-Perdão?

* * *

-Bren, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Booth já foi embora você sabe?

-Estou pegando meu material, Ange. Já estou indo.

-Não entendo porque Booth não a esperou. Isso não é realmente muito cavalheiresco de sua parte.

-Oh, ele não está me acompanhando – Brennan comentou fitando a amiga em confusão. – Ao que parece ele está muito ocupado.

-O que pode ser mais importante para ele do que resolver um possível assassinato? – Angela indagou descrente.

-Seu avô. Provavelmente. E Parker. Em definitivo.

Angela teve de concordar.

-Ele não lhe disse nada?

-Não. Mas eu não lhe perguntei qualquer coisa – ela franziu o cenho. – Não houve tempo para qualquer coisa. Em um momento ele estava falando do local do possível homicídio e no outro ele estava me dando as costas.

Oh não. Angela pensou. Então é assim que ele pretende agir. Bren não vai gostar nada disso. Não vai mesmo. Oh não.

-Bem, querida, ele me parecia realmente atrasado para alguma coisa. Eu nem sequer o vi. Lembre-me de lhe puxar a orelha por isso. Parece que faz uma eternidade que não o vejo! – Ela fingiu um beicinho.

-Ele não tem vindo aqui?

-Uh, eventualmente. Muito eventualmente. Quando um corpo tem mais carne do que ossos. Você sabe. Bizarramente, isso não aconteceu muito. O que diminui efetivamente o número de vezes que Booth aparece aqui. Eu sinto saudades dele. Ele sempre está tão ocupado para ao menos uma bebida – Angela virou os olhos. – "Eu sinto muito Angela, amanhã eu tenho uma reunião muito cedo" ou "Parker e seus amigos decidiram bancar os escoteiros e eu fui nomeado o escoteiro-chefe, passarei toda noite tentando domar essas ferinhas". Ainda assim, ele sempre dava um jeito de nos ver, mesmo que rapidamente, apenas para saber como estávamos. Então, mês passado ele entrou de férias e simplesmente desapareceu do mapa.

-Isso realmente não é possível Angela.

-Não literalmente, Bren. De toda forma, Cam sempre sabe dele – disse erguendo a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-O que? Está me dizendo que eles são um casal, outra vez?

Angela riu. – Eu não sei! É o que quero dizer.

-Eu não entendo.

-Nem eu, querida. Nem eu.

- x -

* * *

**  
N/a: ** Para Anna, a quem estou devendo provavelmente uma dúzia de atualizações.


	31. Pertencer

**Autor:** Yasmin  
**Categoria:** Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.  
Classificação: K+  
Capítulos: 31 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

**Advertências do Capítulo: Especulação da sexta temporada. SEM SPOILER.**

**Disclaimer:** Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria milionária.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).  
Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Friendship/ Humor**

PG (K+)

**Nota: Apenas porque eu amo fantasiar sobre como Hart Hanson ainda será bom com minha pessoa. ****  
****(Eu sei, mera ilusão – I don't care, ok?)**

**

* * *

****Pertencer**

Ele já estava lá quando ela chegou, "para compensar o atraso do ano anterior", dissera. Ela sorriu, não podia evitar. Os braços dela o envolveram sem pestanejar, como sempre.

-Tudo bem, Bones?

-Tudo bem - ela retrucara sorrindo e assentindo. Ridiculamente feliz por ser chamada outra vez por 'Bones'. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia essa palavra naquele tom, como o apelido carinhoso que era.

-Veja você, está ruiva!

-Estamos observando e declarando as obviedades um do outro? – indagou franzindo o cenho. E Booth virou os olhos, ainda que não impedisse a si mesmo de tocar nos cabelos dela.

-É bonito – ele murmurou e, ao encontrar outra vezes os olhos dela, corou, pigarreou e afastou a mão. – Uh, você quer café? – apontando finalmente para a barraquinha a frente deles.

Brennan estava ligeiramente corada quando anuiu. – Obrigada.

A mão dele encontrou as costas dela, empurrando-a levemente. Guiando-a. Foi chocante a sensação de conformidade, de pertencer que aquele gesto trouxe à tona.

Quando ergueu a vista, disposta a especular se o parceiro havia sentido o mesmo, Brennan encontrou o sorriso arrogante de Booth. Virando os olhos, a mulher o empurrou ligeiramente com os ombros. Booth riu, beijando o topo de sua cabeça; e ignorando o ar chocado da ruiva, continuou guiando-a até o café.

-Venha Bones, eu quero saber tudo sobre Mokuco.

-Muluku – ela corrigiu imediatamente.

-O que quer que seja – ele contrapôs alegremente, lhe oferecendo um olhar divertido. Brennan riu a contragosto ao reparar que ele falara errado de propósito.

* * *

**N.a:** Quem me dera...


	32. Hell

**Autor: **Yasmin  
**Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto. Em principal 5 season finale.**  
Classificação: K+  
Capítulos: 32 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo: Especulação da sexta temporada. SEM SPOILER. **  
Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria milionária. Só para constar: não sou milionária. Eu também não teria razão para especular sobre a sexta temporada...

**Nota da autora:** Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Nota: Apenas porque eu amo fantasiar sobre como Hart Hanson ainda será bom com minha pessoa. (Eu sei, mera ilusão – I don't care, ok?)**

**

* * *

**

Hurt/ Comfort/ Angst  
PG (K+)

* * *

**Hell**

Todas as noites e em cada momento onde não estava trabalhando, seu pensamento se dirigia a ele. "Por favor, não banque o herói" era mais uma espécie de prece que um pedido, agora.

Todos os medos que não tinha para si, Brennan tinha por ele. Ela sabia que era irracional, que numa zona de guerra era mais que provável – era certo - que houvesse feridos e mortos, mesmo Booth com toda sua experiência. Ele não era imortal: era vulnerável e tinha um senso destrutivo de honra e cuidar que, longe de encantá-la, a horrorizavam naquele momento.

Ela sempre se orgulhara do quão honrado Booth era. Mas, nesses tempos, longe dele, só conseguia pensar que Booth iria se meter em um estúpido ato heróico e desse modo não voltaria para ela... Brennan não se importava sobre o quão egoísta estava sendo: ela o queria exatamente do modo que ele a deixara no aeroporto, quase um ano atrás – ela compreendia que estava sendo intransigente e absurda, mas já não se chocava com o pior de si mesma que Booth (sua distância, sua enlouquecedora mania de super-homem, seu enervante senso dever) podia trazer à tona.

Tinha pesadelos. Em cada um deles, ele havia morrido. Em cada um ninguém se deu o trabalho de avisá-la. Em cada um, ela esperava por horas por ele com um copo de café. Em cada um ela chorava amargamente. Em cada um ela o maldizia temerariamente. Em cada um, depois disso, ela era apenas uma sombra por um tempo, então ela tornava-se fria, oca, distante, mais tarde, amargurada. Ela nunca o perdoou em nenhum de seus sonhos ou a si mesma. Em cada um de seus sonhos, ela podia ver todos os anos de sua vida sem Booth. Era patético perceber que mesmo as pequenas coisas, ou suas coisas irritantes, faziam uma falta anormal.

Mas como seria diferente?

O cuidado que tinha por ela, o respeito. A forma como ele às vezes a repreendia suavemente, paciente, como se educasse uma criança. Ou quando se impacientava com ela e sua forma de ver o mundo. Mesmo quando estava irritado com ela. Ou a forma como ele era tão adorável quando tentava pedir desculpas... Estava debaixo de sua pele agora.

Era ruim imaginar-se sem seu sorriso arrogante, ou de sorriso de menino. Ou aquele olhar que sempre a fazia ceder. Ou a forma como ele a empurrava ou a puxava ao guiá-la. Ou o modo que às vezes ela o flagrava olhando-a, ou o seu virar de olhos, suas piadas. Seu riso. Sua forma de se vangloriar às vezes, apenas para irritá-la, ou a forma como flertava com ela. O gosto dele. Suas meias e gravatas coloridas. Seu cinto "cocky". Suas superstições. Sua não-admitida coulrofobia. Ela podia enumerar todas as coisas das quais sentiria falta. Mas basta dizer: era ruim seu mundo sem Booth.

Brennan acordou em pânico, a terceira vez só àquela semana. Aterrorizada com a mera possibilidade daquele sonho se tornar realidade. Ela já estava acostumada à sensação agora, mas nunca deixava de ser desagradável. Como se algo estivesse suprimindo seu peito. Como se seus olhos queimassem, mesmo após as lágrimas indesejadas secarem. Como se ainda houvesse soluços presos em sua garganta.

Dormir outra vez era uma tortura. Às vezes, ela só não aguentava mais e se levantava, voltando ao trabalho mais cedo que todas as outras pessoas. Outras vezes, quando era muito cedo, ela apenas ficava em silêncio, com os olhos bem abertos, esperando amanhecer ou a hora em que podia voltar aos ossos. Seu trabalho era a única forma de esquecer Booth, de esquecer qualquer mal que pudesse acontecer a ele. Era também a única forma de afastar os pesadelos.

Brennan esperou sua respiração se regularizar, então se sentou na cama improvisada e respirou fundo, cansada. Se ela acreditasse em Deus, seria uma boa hora para rezar... O pensamento a fez desgostosa, principalmente a forma como ele soava como Booth.

Sabia que ia sentir falta dele e iria se preocupar profundamente, mas aquilo já era ridículo. Quando fora embora, a trabalho, acreditara que, com tempo e esforço, poderia entender o modo bruto e desigual que era sua... sede por Booth. Acreditava que com a distância, sua mente - oh tão confusa - poderia "voltar ao normal". Porque não era possível que fosse normal a forma que estava se relacionando com Booth. Mas mesmo agora, distante, tudo que podia pensar quando estava livre, era em Booth.

* * *

Ela expirou a respiração que sequer percebera estar prendendo quando ele chegou. Exatamente sete minutos atrasado.

Booth a abraçou imediatamente e Brennan relaxou, inspirando-o como se fosse um bom perfume. – Bones! - Oh, ela também sentira falta de seu apelido. – Eu senti sua falta! - Brennan franziu o cenho quando ele se afastou. Havia algo errado. – Quero lhe apresentar alguém.

Brennan finalmente conseguiu tirar os olhos dele para encontrar uma mulher. Loira. Esguia, sensual e sorridente. Ela se voltou para Booth em busca de uma explicação.

-Essa é Annie Humper, minha noiva – comentou enlaçando as mãos com a da outra mulher.

O quê?

Em meio a tantas tragédias que sonhara ou pensara, Brennan esquecera-se completamente do processo de Booth. De como ele pretendia seguir em frente, como precisava superar _ela_.  
Ela não tinha tempo para pensar nisso quando estava preocupada com a vida dele. Brennan se sentiu despreparada para o "seguir em frente". Em nenhum momento pensara nele.

Esperando que o choque não estivesse estampado em sua face, cumprimentou a mulher loira, que sorria animadamente. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você" Brennan registrou, enquanto ainda analisava a mulher a sua frente estreitando-se nos braços de Booth como se fosse seu por direito.

-Seeley disse que você era uma escritora conceituada, tive de ler seu livro. E então não pude parar até terminar toda a coleção. Eu os devorei. Você é incrível! – ela continuou. - E, Deus, Seeley insiste em dizer que nada é baseado na realidade, mas eu senti ciúmes ao ler sobre a relação de Kathy e Andy – Annie lançou um olhar amoroso à Booth, carinhosamente deslizando a mão livre sobre o peito dele. – Eu não pude evitar, Andy é tão semelhante a você. Exceto, obviamente, que você nunca erra – acrescentou baixinho lhe oferecendo uma piscadela.

-Baby... - Booth riu sem jeito, apertando mais a mulher loira contra si para lhe dispensar um beijo no topo da cabeça. Brennan se sentiu deslocada, terrivelmente consciente de que Annie não estava falando absolutamente da "mira" de Booth.

-Eu tenho de ir. Acho que têm muito a conversar, né?

-O quê? – Booth franziu o cenho impedindo Annie de sair de seu abraço. – É claro que você virá comer conosco.

-Mas Seel, vocês não se vêem há um ano. Eu sinto como se estivesse me interpondo no tempo de vocês. _Além disso, hoje a noite você é meu_ – ela acrescentou muito baixo, sedutoramente. Mas Brennan tinha a atenção tão focada na interação deles que não perdeu seu sussurro, ela também não perdeu a forma como os olhos de Booth imediatamente escureceram e o instintivo sorriso de antecipação marcando seus lábios, os lábios de ambos na verdade.

-Bones, não se importa com isso, nós não iremos colocar a conversa em dia num só dia. E eu sei que está louca para conhecer a torta do Royal Diner. Vamos lá, baby – ele tinha aquele olhar e pequeno sorriso implorante.

-Seel – Annie gemeu em queixume, voltando-se para Brennan com um sorriso de desculpas. – Eu não posso resistir quando ele faz assim, espero que não se incomode por ter uma intrusa com vocês hoje.

-Você nunca será uma intrusa – Booth retrucou beijando-lhe o rosto, antes que Brennan dissesse algo. – Vamos lá, Bones. Eu estou faminto e eu prometi um grande pesado de torta para minha pequena formiga aqui – Booth chamou, mas não fez menção de se afastar da loira, ou de tocar Brennan nas costas para guiá-la.

-Formiga? – Annie torceu o nariz, de brincadeira, quando Booth tornou a caminhar. – Você sabe que estou mais para uma leoa.

-Leoas não gostam de torta – Booth zombou.

-Eu sei, elas gostam de carne – Annie ronronou de volta, erguendo a sobrancelha sugestivamente. Booth riu alegremente.

-Menina má – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

-Sempre.

Brennan odiou ter uma audição privilegiada. E ela achou que poderia vomitar, observando-os, enquanto seguia ao lado de Booth, sem sua mão para guiá-la.

* * *

Brennan abriu os olhos, o barulho de chuva e cheiro de terra molhada a acalmando. Pela primeira vez em meses sentiu-se realmente feliz ao se dar conta que não estava em Washington frente a Booth. E sua noiva perfeita e adorável, que a propósito era uma criação da cabeça de Brennan.

Brennan ergueu a sobrancelha. Ok. Este sonho fora diferente, fora perturbador de uma maneira distinta. Mas, ainda assim perturbador.

A expressão de carinho e amor que Booth dispensava a uma mulher que não era ela, a fazia sentir como se houvesse levado um soco certeiro no estomago. E a sensação de traição – totalmente infundada – estava ali, fazendo-se ouvir a cada toque dispensado à "Annie".

* * *

**N/a: **Capítulo grande para "Whatever". Espero que tenha curtido.


	33. Zelo

**Autor:** Yasmin  
**Categoria:** Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Classificação: PG (13) - T  
**  
**Capítulos: **33 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

**Advertências do Capítulo: Especulação da sexta temporada. SEM SPOILER. Linguagem Obscena.**

**Disclaimer:** Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu não especularia sobre a sexta temporada, estaria escrevendo sobre ela. Whatever.

**Nota da autora: **Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.  
**

* * *

Humor/ Friendship / Romance

PG-13 - Linguagem Obscena.

* * *

**Nota: Porque eu me divirto horrores especulando toda e qualquer possibilidade feliz de um acerto ou o mais próximo possível disto entre Booth e Brennan. Pelo menos aqui eles vão se pegar. Eventualmente *. Eu acho.**

**Continue lendo por sua conta e risco. (a)  
**

* * *

Zelo

Ela decidiu que queria sua cabeça. A cabeça de Seeley Booth. Sequer precisava ser numa bandeja de prata... Temperance Brennan decidiu, magnânima, estreitando os olhos para o sorriso felino que o homem dispensava à mulher que acaba de lhe ofertar um cartão de visitas.

Uma mulher muito mais ruiva que ela, de estatura pequena, rosto bonito e muitas curvas. Brennan deveria alertá-la que provavelmente aquela mulher se perderia em Booth? Que ela não era seu tipo? Que ela não saberia lidar com um homem como ele? Ficaria feliz em fazê-lo.

Eles estavam no Founding Fathers comendo e conversando alegremente, ainda tentando colocar o assunto em dia, um mês depois da parceria retomada, quando aquela mulher surgira absolutamente do nada e se insinuara – não – se atirara em Booth.

Patético. Brennan pensara, virando os olhos.

Mas era certamente mais repugnante a falta de constrangimento de Booth quanto ao assunto inteiro. Ele flertava descaradamente com a mulher; a ponto desta lhe dispensar um cartão de visitas e afastar-se com um "me liga!". Vadia.

Brennan não era dona de Booth. Não existia tal coisa: um homem não podia pertencer a outro. Fim de história.  
Era apenas muito chocante perceber que ninguém respeitava uma relação. Quer dizer, eles poderiam ser um casal monogâmico, pelo amor de Deus! E ela poderia ser do tipo ciumenta, que não gosta de seu... homem – por falta de uma expressão que melhor se encaixe – sendo adulado por outra mulher à sua frente.  
Sem contar que Brennan era perita em mais de dois tipos de artes marciais e podia ferir aquele rosto bonito apenas usando dois dedos (na pior das hipóteses ela poderia apenas lhe dar um soco no rosto, como fizera anos atrás com uma caçadora de recompensas). Sorte da garota que Brennan e Booth não estavam num relacionamento, e que Brennan não sentia ciúmes... Obviamente.

-Você sabe? Ela é provavelmente uma prostituta – Brennan comentou calmamente, enquanto bebericava um gole de sua cerveja.

Booth lançou um olhar à parceira. – Você acha? Aqui diz decoradora – o tom dele era ligeiramente zombeteiro, enquanto brincava com o pequeno cartão de visitas entre os dedos.

Sim. Ela queria sua cabeça.  
Ela realmente chegava a odiá-lo um pouco quando Booth se fazia de estúpido sabendo que ela falava sério.

-Sim, ela deve ser uma prostituta – por que estava especulando? Não era de seu feitio. Forçando-se a não franzir o cenho, Brennan prosseguiu, impassível:  
- Não que seja um problema – deu de ombros. – É uma profissão, afinal.

-Sim – Booth retrucou apenas, voltando-se para o cartão com ar de interesse.

Brennan tentou não ranger os dentes ao sorrir. Sinceramente confusa com o comportamento de Booth. Ele não parecia escandalizado ou indignado com sua sugestão (quando fora obviamente a intenção dela, simplesmente com o propósito de afirmar seu conhecimentos quanto tudo que dizia respeito a "Seeley Joseph Booth"). Ele sequer estava corado!

-Você mudou muito, não é, Booth?

Ao voltar a fitá-la, Brennan se magoou no riso amargo dele. Horrorizada em como a dor dele a machucava. Booth deu de ombros, para variar, escondendo os próprios sentimentos.

-Booth eu...

O homem a cortou com um olhar. "Eu não quero sua pena" parecia dizer.  
Ela não sentia pena dele. Sim, ele cometera atos indizíveis, mas ela nunca poderia julgá-lo.

Brennan suspirou e cedeu, olhando a sua volta e deparando-se com o olhar da pequena ruiva. – Parece que ela espera por você. Não vá gastar todo seu dinheiro da comissão.

Booth franziu o cenho e riu divertido quando Brennan apontou com a cabeça a suposta prostituta. Ele estava aliviado que Brennan, surpreendentemente, aceitasse tão facilmente sua recusa em falar do caos em que vivera por um ano.

-Acho que posso me dar ao luxo de gastar um pouco de dinheiro comigo.

-Você deveria fazer um uso melhor desse seu dinheiro – ela retrucou virando os olhos.

-Não sabemos se ela é uma prostituta, Bones. Como eu disse, no cartão diz "decoradora".

-Deve ser algum tipo de código atenuante para "profissional do sexo" – Brennan resmungou sorvendo mais um pouco de sua bebida.

-Bem, talvez eu devesse descobrir – Booth murmurou para si mesmo, com um pequeno sorriso predador que não escapou à Brennan.

-Desculpe? – ouvira muito bem, mas preferia que ele repetisse. Booth teve a decência de corar dessa vez, quase arrancando um sorriso relutante dela. Ele não repetiu o que dissera, apenas tartamudeou uma desculpa qualquer.

-Você vai ficar mexendo nesse cartão?

-Eu estou pensando no que fazer... – retrucou distraidamente, com a atenção no cartão.

-Eu não acredito que ela seja seu tipo – Brennan afirmou impertinente, um momento depois.

Booth a fitou como se estivesse insana. – Sexy, confiante e interessante? O que é meu tipo então?

Brennan deu de ombros, desconfortável. Não era um assunto que gostaria de discutir, percebeu irritada.

-Oh, oh! Eu sei uma forma de sabermos se ela... – Booth a fitou com curiosidade, pela forma incrivelmente animada e orgulhosa de si que Brennan dissera. - Ménage à trois.

Inferno sangrento.

Booth cuspiu um pouco de cerveja de forma nada elegante e ainda assim engasgara-se. Jesus Cristo.

-Você não pode estar falando sério – ele murmurou secamente.

Brennan, que deslizara para seu lado de imediato para lhe dispensar tapas nas costas, o fitou sem entender. – Sim, eu estou. Eu não acredito que ela vá se negar a-

-Eu entendi isso, mas eu não acredito que você faria algo assim apenas para tirar uma dúvida. Ela poderia se ofender, Bones!

-Por quê? Ela não parecia remotamente desconfortável ao abordá-lo quando obviamente você está comigo – redarguiu defensivamente.

Booth riu com incredulidade pela forma prática que ela via tudo. – Oh Bones, você é inacreditável – mesmo parecendo uma critica, seu tom era de carinho.

Brennan aproveitou a distração dele e tomou o cartão de visitas de sua mão, fitando-o com interesse. – Eu realmente acho que ela não faz seu tipo.

-Oh?

-Sim, me pareceu... vulgar a forma como o abordou.

-Por que você está comigo? – indagou suavemente.

-Sim, eu creio – Brennan franziu o cenho, erguendo a vista para encontrar-se muito perto do parceiro. – Quero dizer, foi desagradável de observá-la se insinuar – disse, confusa. – Pareceu-me desconcertante sua atitude. Há muitos homens atraentes e sozinhos ao nosso redor, mas ela escolheu deliberadamente você.

-Ouch! Bones, eu sou um belo exemplar – ele retrucou parecendo ofendido. – E eu posso entender porque ela me escolheu – Booth a cutucou e ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Ele estava brincando.

Brennan suspirou. – Eu sei. Eu só... não gosto disso.

Booth desistira há muito tempo de se surpreender com Brennan, mas seu queixo podia bater o chão e ser varrido por um garçom há qualquer momento, agora.

-Eu não gosto disso – ela afirmou outra vez. Como se para obter uma reação dele, A mulher rasgou o cartão em pequenos pedaços lentamente. Booth ainda estava no torpor chocado que a revelação de Brennan lhe causara. – Eu não gosto nenhum pouco disso – acrescentou num sussurrou próxima aos lábios dele.

-Você está com ciúmes, Bones?

Brennan ponderou um pouco. – Eu pensei que parceiros deveriam proteger seus parceiros de... "encrencas"; e Booth... eu sinto com meu "instinto" que essa mulher é uma "grande encrenca" – seu tom era, no mínimo, irônico.

Mulher diabólica, Booth pensou, sorrindo como um idiota quando ela o beijou. Utilizando das palavras dele, das gírias dele, para não lhe responder de forma afirmativa. Mulher orgulhosa.

Ele não pode evitar rir quando Brennan se afastou dele apenas para lançar um olhar malicioso à outra mulher ruiva. Booth realmente não se importava. Brennan podia afirmar o quando quisesse que "um ser humano não podia pertencer a outro", mas, em cada gesto dela, para com ele, "Meu" estava marcado. No seu sorriso impertinente, no seu toque possessivo, nos seus olhos desafiadores, no seu beijo doce.

* * *

**N/a**: Aun, não gostei. u.u

* Sou só eu ou essa palavra é condenável e irritante? "Eventualmente". VSF HH. Meu Deus.


	34. Hell 2

**Autor: Yasmin**  
Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.  
Classificação: PG (13) - T  
Capítulos: 34 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo: Especulação da sexta temporada. SEM SPOILER.**Continuação do capítulo 32

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu não especularia sobre a sexta temporada, estaria escrevendo sobre ela. Whatever.

Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.  
**

* * *

PG-13

Hurt/ Comfort / Romance

**Nota: Porque eu me divirto horrores especulando toda e qualquer possibilidade que possa ocorrer na sexta temporada. **Continue lendo por sua conta e risco. (y)

* * *

**Hell – Part 2**

Booth acordou com o zumbido monótono de seu celular. Cegamente, estendeu a mão para levá-lo e abriu-o, o levou ao ouvido.

Ele reconheceu imediatamente a voz de um de seus superiores e ouviu as instruções atentamente. – Sim, senhor – disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Mais 173 dias e isto acabaria. O homem suspirou.

Booth sentou-se na cama e abriu um pequeno sorriso quando uma mão suave postou-se sobre seu estomago nu, como se querendo puxá-lo de volta para a cama. – Temos mesmo de levantar agora? – uma voz rouca indagou, ainda grogue de sono.

-Você pode ficar na cama – retrucou suavemente, segurando sua mão e beijando a palma. - Eu preciso voltar para a base.

-Mas já? Eu pensei que teríamos mais um ou dois dias, Seeley...

-Oh baby, eu também – murmurou puxando-a para si de repente, a colocando em seu colo, a mulher riu suavemente, enlaçando de imediato seu pescoço. Booth lhe dispensou um beijo suave na boca. – Nós podemos nos ver no final de semana que vem, hm?

-Estarei lá, você sabe – a mulher disse fitando-o antes de lhe acariciar o rosto. – Tome cuidado - Ele riu e ela o apertou um pouco. - Seeley...

-Ria, eu vou, sou muito bom no que faço.

A mulher, morena e de traços latinos sorriu estreitando os olhos. – Oh, eu bem sei.

Ele riu novamente lhe beijando enquanto a deitava na cama sob ele.

* * *

Seeley Booth observou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, seu olhar duro e sem emoção, algumas poucas novas marcas de expressão. E o que ele sentia em dias assim era nada, como se estivesse morto.

Então Ria aparecia no banheiro dançando ou cantarolando apenas na camisa dele, ela parava de cantar ao encontrar seu olhar soturno, aproximando-se, ela beijava suas costas e o abraçava por trás, na ponta dos pés sussurrava ao seu ouvido palavras de conforto. Ria era seu raio de sol em meio a todo caos em que se encontravam.

-Oh eu não mereço você.

Ela riu com leviandade, beijando seu pescoço. – Você até que está melhorando, meu amor.

Booth se voltou e sorriu seu sorriso especial. O sorriso dela.

Ria estremeceu numa risadinha deixando que ele a apertasse contra si.

-Oh baby, o que eu seria sem você.

-Gatão, descolado e solteiro – ela fingiu ponderar. – Mas eu gosto de você apenas sendo essas duas primeiras qualidades.

-Eu preciso ir... – murmurou beijando-se seu queixo e descendendo ao pescoço.

-Hei garotão, é você quem está me segurando no lugar - espalmando um beijo barulhento em sua boca, Booth girou e a soltou dirigindo-se rapidamente ao chuveiro. – Isso foi tão, tão malvado de sua parte.

Booth, sob a ducha, lhe ofereceu um sorriso safado e estendeu a mão, a morena ergueu a sobrancelha e ele lhe ofereceu uma piscadela, erguendo a própria sobrancelha. Retirando a blusa e atirando-a no chão de qualquer forma, Ria se deu conta de que nunca poderia resistir a ele. Não que ela pretendesse...

* * *

Booth lançou um olhar ao seu superior imediato. – Obrigado senhor. É uma grande honra sua convocação – num domingo, quando eu não precisaria estar aqui até terça-feira, acrescentou mentalmente.

Teria seu chefe percebido a ironia? Não. Definitivamente não, Booth ponderou, recordando-se de que pessoas como seu superior viam as coisas que queriam ver.

Booth voltou-se para as crianças – ele não podia chamar de outra forma aquelas rapazes e moças de vinte anos - que mal podiam disfarçar a excitação por estarem lá. Pobres crianças. Tinham muito a aprender. Sombriamente, Booth se perguntava quantos deles iriam sobreviver até o final do ano.

Desgostoso, ele se apresentou.

* * *

Quando ele chegou ao alojamento, incrédulo com o quão ruim era a sua nova tropa, Booth estava exausto e exasperado, mas sorria educadamente aos seus companheiros na janta e conversou por um bom tempo com alguns homens. Quando foi dormir, já passava da meia-noite.

172 dias. Pensou, deitado na cama observando o teto, perguntando-se quão patético era por contar os dias para sua volta a Washigton. Ele pensou em seu filho, ele pensou em sua parceira e em todos seus amigos em Washigton. Sentia falta de sua antiga rotina.

Booth sabia que estava ajudando seu país, Deus sabia o quanto aqueles garotos precisavam dele. Mas seu coração se endurecia um pouquinho a cada dia que passava naquele lugar que cheirava a morte. Booth também sabia que fora sua decisão ter vindo e não se arrependia, só esperava não perder sua mente quando tudo acabasse. Porque, por mais que se achasse preparado para voltar à guerra, a lutar, por assim dizer, nunca era o suficiente. Nunca se está preparado.

Seis dias para tornar a ver Ria, acalmou-se, finalmente fechando os olhos e dormiu sem sonhos.

* * *

**N/a:** Você vê, sou uma pessoa um pouco sádica. E eu não sinto muito. Ha ha (Nelson aponta para você).


	35. Ruído

**Autor: ** Yasmin  
**Categoria: ** Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.  
Classificação: PG (13) - T  
Capítulos: 35 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

**Advertências do Capítulo: ** Especulação da sexta temporada. SEM SPOILER. 

**Continuação dos capítulos 9 ("Obstinado") e 16 ("Clareza") ** – finalmente \o/

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu não especularia sobre a sexta temporada, estaria escrevendo sobre ela. Whatever.

**Nota da autora: ** Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado. **

* * *

PG-13

Romance

**Nota:** Porque eu me divirto horrores especulando toda e qualquer possibilidade que possa ocorrer na sexta temporada. Continue lendo por sua conta e risco. (y)

* * *

**Ruído**

A estranheza estava lá nos dias seguintes à fuga de Brennan. Estava nos silêncios muito significativos de Booth. Ele _odiava_ silêncio, mas permanecera quieto apenas para a salve-guardar. Ela não o merecia. Isso não era um segredo, entretanto.

Era estranho estar ao redor daquele Booth, reservado e reticente. Mesmo sabendo merecer este tratamento, Brennan não estava preparada para a retração de Booth. Ele estava se protegendo dela. E a magoava lembrar que era por isso que sempre se empenhara tanto em não destruir aquela amizade, por que não pode se lembrar disto na noite em que dormira com ele?

Era duro para Booth não confrontá-la, mas não a queria correndo outra vez. Ainda não esquecera o olhar de puro horror que Brennan lhe lançara a primeira vez o que o vira depois do "incidente", ele não hesitou um passo ainda assim, mas a acalmou imediatamente mostrando a pasta em mãos. "Temos um caso" dissera com um sorriso largo, rezando para que ela não percebesse o quão ferido e enojado ficara com o medo dela. Obviamente, ela não percebera...

Eventualmente e para espanto de ambos, voltaram a ser Booth e Brennan, a intrépida dupla 'classe A' de todo o FBI. Ninguém parecia notar qualquer diferença, excetuando-se talvez Angela e Cam que, sabiamente, decidiram não se meter desta vez.

E então eles se afastaram outra vez. Prometendo retomar a parceria em um ano.

* * *

Um ano depois, nada disso parecia importante quando ela encontrou os olhos dele. Ele abriu um grande sorriso e a próxima coisa que ela sabia era que estava presa em seus braços. E de uma vontade anormal de não se afastar mais.

-Oh Bones, eu senti _tanto_ sua falta – ele sussurrou. – Deus, o que você é, algum tipo de feiticeira? Você provavelmente – ele continuou de maneira incoerente, tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos. – Jesus isso não pode ser normal – resmungou beijando-a de leve na bochecha, queixo e pescoço.

-Booth...?

Ele se afastou, devagar, ciente do que fizera. Sem jeito, deu um passo para trás e, suspirando, retirou as mãos dela. Booth riu coçando a nuca.

Brennan mordeu o lábio inferior. – Desculpe, eu não...

Booth deu de ombros. – Bones, tudo bem.

-Não. Você não entende – ela insistiu, dando um passo a frente. – Me desculpe – afirmou. – Por correr e ter enlouquecido. Antes – acrescentou, fitando os próprios pés. – Booth eu... – ela ergueu a vista nervosamente. – Eu não vou mais fugir, se... se você... - Frustrada, Brennan engoliu em seco todas as palavras dezenas de vezes ensaiadas mentalmente. – O que eu quero dizer...

-Eu quero – Booth afirmou baixinho, interrompendo-a. – Eu sempre quis, Bones – e antes que ela pudesse retrucar que ele não poderia afirmar aquilo tendo em vista que ela ainda não se fizera explicar, Booth beijou sua boca. Oh. Ele sabia o que ela iria dizer. E não queria mais perder tempo.

* * *

**N/a: ** Besta, mas me deixou feliz. Ou quase. RS.


	36. Velas

Autor: Yasmin  
**Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto. Multi-temporadas.  
**Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 36 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

**Advertências do Capítulo:** Especulação da sexta temporada. SEM SPOILER.

* * *

**Continuação da fic "No escuro" (você pode encontrá-la no meu perfil).**

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria milionária. Eu também não teria razão para especular sobre a sexta temporada... Só para constar: não sou milionária.

Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

Nota: Apenas porque eu amo fantasiar sobre como Hart Hanson ainda será bom com minha pessoa. (Eu sei, mera ilusão – I don't care, ok?)

**Isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

Friendship / Humor / Hurt/ Comfort

PG-13 (T)

* * *

**Velas**

Quando houve a explosão e então o blecaute, ele estava na porta dela, se despedindo.  
Booth não queria ir, mas era tarde e ambos estavam muito cansados depois de praticamente todo um dia juntos, atualizando um ao outro sobre como fora um ano atuando separadamente. Ele falou do quanto "seus garotos" haviam crescido. Ela lhe contou sobre as descoberta que fizera.

Brennan praticamente ordenou que ele entrasse de volta no apartamento. Não havia razão para ele se arriscar na rua até que soubessem o que fora aquela explosão e porque causara a falta de energia.

Booth quase podia jurar que tudo ocorrera por conta da sua idealização, de seu desejo de ficar próximo à Brennan. Era irracional, mas ele ainda sentia saudades mesmo a tendo a sua frente. Ele não conseguia tirar as mãos dela. E já não estava sendo tão sutil como gostaria.

Booth ainda teve a decência de protestar. A mulher ruiva insistiu e, finalmente, ele cedeu. "Só até que a energia volte". Brennan assentiu, ela se perguntava se ele sabia que o mais provável era que a energia só voltasse no dia seguinte.

Ela não protestaria se isso acontecesse. Sentira falta de Booth e tê-lo por perto era muito agradável. Apenas vê-lo fazia uma sensação quente de alivio vibrar por seu corpo. Ele estava seguro _**e**_ voltara para ela. Era muito... gratificante.

Brennan acendeu algumas velas antigas, guardadas há um ano. – Você tem medo do escuro, Bones?

Carrancuda, ela ergueu a vista para o moreno, que sorriu zombeteiro à luz de velas. – Muito engraçado – comentou virando os olhos, seguindo até a cozinha e voltando com duas garrafas de cerveja ainda geladas, empurrando uma para as mãos dele. – É tudo que eu tenho na geladeira.

Ele riu, assentindo com a cabeça. – É tudo que eu tenho na minha também. Talvez pudéssemos fazer compras juntos amanhã.

-Talvez. E então eu poderia lhe convencer a comprar leguminosas mais saborosas e diminuir a quantidade de carne que come.

Ele sabia que ela estava brincando, mas ainda assim, Booth virou os olhos. – Eu gosto de carne, Bones. Quer saber? Talvez eu devesse lhe convencer a voltar a comer carne.

-Argh – a mulher zombou, fazendo careta.

Era estranho, mas, mesmo depois de um ano, eles podiam falar com a mesma facilidade de sempre. Como se fizesse apenas um dia que estiveram afastados.

Havia algumas diferenças, no entanto: Booth não conseguir manter suas mãos afastadas dela. Sua compulsão por tocá-la deixava-o sem jeito, mesmo que Brennan não parecesse se importar, ou notar. Brennan, por sua vez, não conseguia parar de olhar pra ele, procurar seu olhar. Ela não conseguia manter o sorriso afastado dos lábios, bastava encarar Booth e lá estava seu sorriso estúpido se fazendo notar. E, Deus, ela precisava _olhá-lo_. Instintivamente seus olhos procuravam por ele, como se quisesse ter certeza que ele era real. Que não iria desaparecer repentinamente como nos sonhos dela.

Ela tocou a mão dele livre sobre a mesa, como se quisesse lhe chamar a atenção. – É estranho, não é? Quero dizer, não parece que faz um ano que não nos vemos. Parece... a mesma coisa – ela franziu o cenho, não completamente certa se se fizera entender.

Booth assentiu, rindo-se. – Yeah. Quase a mesma coisa - Brennan ergueu a vista dos dedos dele brincando agora com os dela. – Você está ruiva – acrescentou suavemente.

-Quis dizer nossa... relação. Parceria. Não mudou nada.

Booth riu mais. – Eu sei, só brincando, Bones. Você não mudou nada – ele retirou a mão da dela e bateu com o indicador na testa dela, deixando-o lá. – Squint – ela moveu a cabeça e ele a seguiu com o dedo, tocando seu nariz. – Squint – repetiu. – Você ainda é minha squint preferida – acrescentou, e dessa vez apertou com o indicador e o polegar o nariz dela.

-Booth...! – ela se queixou.

-Eu machuquei você? – indagou aproximando-se. – Desculpe Bones – e lhe beijou a ponta do nariz. – Isso vai fazer sarar.

Oh Deus, ele estava bêbado não é?, Booth ponderou ao arrastar os lábios para o rosto da sua quase-parceira-de-novo.

Uhu, totalmente bêbado. Porque não conseguia encontrar razão para seu comportamento indesculpável. Ele sequer conseguia afastar a boca do rosto dela.

Francamente patético. Menos de um dia para arruinar tudo de novo.

Brennan lhe lançou um olhar avaliativo. – Você sabe que beijos não são curativos, certo?

Booth riu, sua mão acariciando o rosto da mulher, incapaz de parar a si mesmo. Como ela podia ser tão inocente algumas vezes? - Oh Bones, você está me matando aqui - Ela franziu o cenho e Booth a puxou levemente para si, lhe dispensando um curto beijo na têmpora. Observando a si mesmo, Booth suspirou, se afastou dela outra vez e empurrou sua garrafa de cerveja para longe. – Acho que estou bêbado.

-Isto é impossível. Você sequer tomou uma garrafa inteira!

-Bem, então estou com sono – ele resmungou, dando de ombros. Sentia necessidade de distância, antes que implorasse para abraçá-la. Deus, ele era tão ridículo...

-Oh. Bem, você pode usar o quarto de hóspedes.

Booth sorriu sem jeito. – Me desculpe pelo incomodo, Bones.

- x -

Uma vela dentro de um pequeno pires sobre o criado mudo iluminava o quarto de hóspedes, assim como a janela de vidro fechada.

Ela empurrou em suas mãos um grande travesseiro com seu cheiro, lençóis limpos e dois edredons; estava muito frio por conta do aquecedor desligado. - Você não é visitante aqui – retrucou quando Booth se queixou, trocista, sobre "como não era certo a visita forrar sua própria cama".

O sorriso dele foi enorme e Brennan se perguntou o que teria falado para que Booth lhe olhasse daquela forma encantada. – Eu já sou de casa, hm, Bones?

Ela decidiu ignorar o tom presunçoso dele, lhe dando as costas. Brennan virou lentamente sobre os próprios pés, em choque, quando seu travesseiro acertou exatamente sua cabeça.

Booth riu ligeiramente, antes de acrescentar: - Mamãe, eu acho que quero leite quente. Para conseguir dormir.

Calmamente, Brennan recolheu seu travesseiro e com toda força lançou de volta a Booth. Com toda a intenção de acertá-lo bem no estômago. O homem desviou no último momento e o travesseiro bateu no criado-mudo, derrubando o pires e a vela, caindo sobre o tapete no chão.

Com incredulidade e sem se mover, ambos viram o tapete lentamente pegar fogo.

-OH MEU DEUS, BONES! Você quer por fogo em sua própria casa? – pegando um dos lençóis, Booth o colocou em cima do fogo e passou a pisotear para extingui-lo.

-_O quê?_ A culpa foi toda sua!

-Você derrubou a vela.

-Apenas porque você desviou do travesseiro.

Ela era mesmo inacreditável! Booth procurou seu olhar no escuro, sem sucesso. Ele estava iluminado pela janela, ela no breu. Desgostoso, se sentiu em desvantagem.

-Tanto faz – ele disse por fim, voltando-se para a cama, para arrumá-la.

Brennan voltou ao quarto minutos depois, uma colcha e um travesseiro em mãos e, mesmo com pijama duas peças folgado e mais masculino que pudera encontrar em seu guarda-roupa (ele imaginava), sua pose e olhar desafiante pareciam de uma rainha. Ele teria rido, mas queria parecer chateado com o que ocorrera mais cedo.

-Belo pijama.

Brennan não percebeu o tom zombeteiro de Booth, quando se sentou na cama, apenas olhou para si mesma, auto-consciente. - É o único desse tipo que tenho, assim como o mais quente que pude encontrar. Costumo dormir nua – ela deu de ombros.

Booth não precisava da imagem mental. Jesus Cristo.

Como de costume, Brennan não se sentia incomodada sobre qualquer coisa. Mesmo.

-Oh eu o fiz desconfortável, não é?

"Desconfortável" era a última palavra para o que ele sentia ao momento. Por fim, Booth deu de ombro, ciente de que envergonharia a si mesmo se abrisse a boca.

-Eu vou dormir aqui com você, hoje – ela informou. Como se a colcha extra e travesseiro que trouxera consigo já não lhe tivesse alertado. – Está muito frio e precisamos compartilhar o calor um do outro para que – ela começou a justificar, muito séria.

-Yeah, yeah. Eu sei. Gripe. Hipotermia. O que quer que seja – a interrompeu, incapaz de ouvi-la explicar de maneira _squint_ porque precisavam estar na mesma cama. Ele iria enlouquecer a qualquer momento, consciente apenas que qualquer palavra na boca de Temperance Brennan era terrivelmente sensual.

-Boa noite, Bones – Booth bocejou, observando-a jogar os cobertores sobre ambos.

-Boa noite, Booth – suspirou.

Eles já haviam dividido uma cama em ocasiões anteriores, até mesmo uma cama bem menor que a que compartilhavam ao momento. E podiam dizer orgulhosamente que nunca tiveram qualquer problema, seus corpos certamente eram confortáveis ao redor do outro. Mas Booth se sentia inábil agora, com medo de fazer qualquer besteira que pudesse afastá-la outra vez dele.

Deus realmente gostava de brincar com ele, devia parecer divertido para Ele de alguma maneira. Booth ainda estava procurando a tal "graça". Suspirando, ele deitou de lado, fechando os olhos firmemente. A respiração de Brennan atingiu seu rosto um momento depois.

-_Você está acordado?_

-_Estou tentando dormir. Shhh_ – ele murmurou em queixume.

Um minuto depois o dedo dela cutucou seu ombro levemente. – _Booth... eu não estou com sono. E está muito frio mesmo com todos esses cobertores._

_-O que você quer que eu faça, Bones?_ – era uma pergunta retórica e impaciente, que ela respondeu mesmo assim:

-_Eu não sei. Fale comigo._ – Ele não o fez, apenas resmungou e virou para o outro lado.

Booth abriu um dos olhos o que lhe pareceu um segundo depois, Brennan estava descaradamente se espremendo contra ele agora, buscando o pouco de calor que fosse. – _Bones, eu preciso respirar._

_-Não o estou impedindo, só estou às suas costas._

_-Eu não posso dormir com você assim_ – rezingou mais claramente.

-_Por quê?_ – Brennan indagou e não obteve resposta. - _Booth, por que...? Oh. **Oh** Entendo. Bem, Booth é muito natural que-_

_-Oh Meu Deus. Não Bones._

_-Estou dizendo apenas que—_

-**_Por favor, Não._**

Ela ficou em silêncio por exatos 30 segundos. Booth, tão inocente, pensara ter escapado por pouco da conversa mais constrangedora do século. Pobre homem... – _Você não faz sexo há muito tempo? É isso que o está incomodando? Porque sei que sou uma mulher atraente e-_

Booth gemeu e enterrou o rosto em seu travesseiro. Foi um grande erro, o cheiro de Brennan o engolfou. - _Deus, por que você me odeia?_ - Booth indagou fracamente no travesseiro, fechando os olhos com força e aspirando como se tivesse acabado de sair da água.

A mão suave de Brennan deslizou com cuidado por seu ombro. – Booth? Você está bem?

Ele podia chorar. – _Estou bem_ – disse em tom abafado.

-Está tudo bem, Booth. Eu também não tenho relações sexuais há mais de um ano. E eu, na verdade, acho sua presença muito estimulante. Essa memória pode ser utilizada em outra ocasião como-

Booth tapou sua boca observando Brennan o fitar entre diversão, desprezo e surpresa. - _Shiiii_ – Insistiu com firmeza finalmente retirando a mão.

-_Você não mudou nada, ainda tem os mesmo hábitos-_

-_Eu vou mostrar a você o "puritano" se não calar a boca, Bones_ – Booth a cortou roucamente, mas muito sério.

Ela deveria pelo menos afetar indignação e não estremecer em expectativa enquanto avaliava se deveria provocá-lo para que cumprisse sua promessa.

-_Booth, francamente, só estou tentando deixá-lo menos desconfortável._

_-Não está dando certo _– retrucou entre dentes.

-_Estou com frio_ – Brennan insistiu um minuto depois, sem se atrever a provocá-lo mais.

Reclamando sobre o quanto ela parecia uma garotinha de seis anos, Booth a puxou em seus braços. Seus dedos nas costas delas, para cima e para baixo. Sua respiração no lado de sua cabeça. Brennan deslizou uma perna entre as dele e suspirou alegremente quando deslizou um pouco sobre Booth. Ela o sentiu tenso e o apertou mais, sabendo que, com a sua "integridade", Booth a afastaria e, não havia chance remota de Brennan perder aquele calor. "Não seja um bebê" ela resmungou "Eu posso lidar com _isso_".

Booth não tinha tanta certeza se _ele_ podia lidar. – Pare de se mover.

Brennan teve o desplante de rir, um riso rouco, rico e, Booth podia jurar, malicioso. – Desculpe.

-Você não parece sentir muito.

-E você _parece_ uma noiva virgem.

-Como você pode saber? – indagou ironicamente.

Em repreensão, Brennan enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. Satisfeita com o esgar dele e a forma como perdia a respiração que prendia. – Faz muito tempo não é? – ela indagou baixinho para ele, ao ouvido. – Faz muito tempo desde sua última relação sexual, certo?

-Não realmente.

Isso fez Brennan se erguer ligeiramente para encontrar seus olhos. – Você mente.

Booth sorriu com condescendência. – Você nunca irá saber com certeza, Bones.

-Bem, eu tenho certeza que faz muito tempo para mim.

Ela sentiu a respiraram ruidosa dele em seu rosto, assim como sentiu a mão dele acariciar seu cabelo antes de se afastar dela, cuidadosamente.

-Isso faz você quente não é? – ela zombou.

-Por que você está me provocando? – Booth finalmente indagou, chocado. Se o fazia quente? Ele queria arrastá-la para baixo dele e fazê-la gritar seu nome cada maldita vez que entrasse nela. Era isso que a declaração dela fazia com ele.

Brennan ponderou, ela gostava de provocá-lo. Era estranhamente reconfortante. Era divertido. A mulher suspirou por fim:

-Eu senti sua falta.

Booth riu fracamente. – E você sente necessidade de me constranger por todo tempo que estivemos longe?

-Oh Booth, vamos lá, você sabe que estou apenas brincando.

Booth suspirou sem vontade nenhuma de enfrentar uma discussão desse tipo com Bones, na cama. Ele fechou os olhos. Que Deus o abençoasse, porque seria uma longa noite...

- x -

Brennan acordou quando a energia voltou, duas horas mais tarde. Sentia-se aquecida e muito desmotivada a sair da cama para reajustar o aquecedor e desligar a luz da sala. De algum modo, mudara-se enquanto dormia e ao momento tinha Booth respirando regularmente em suas costas, um dos braços dele segurava sua cintura. Sua mão sob sua blusa, tocando seu estômago.

Brennan sabia que se tentasse sair do seu abraço, Booth iria acordar imediatamente. Resignadamente, Brennan tentou se afastar. Booth a apertou contra si, os reflexos dele eram mesmo incríveis.

-Bones?

-Eu preciso desligar as luzes.

-Quer que eu faça isso? – indagou, ainda que voltasse a se recostar em seu travesseiro, com toda intenção de dormir outra vez.

-Na verdade, eu quero.

-Boa tentativa – ele riu roucamente, fechando os olhos. Rindo, ele a puxou de volta para cama. – Eu tenho certeza que não vai matar ninguém umas quantas luzes por uma noite.

-Booth!

-Shiii – ele ordenou e antes que ela protestasse, a mão dele encontrou novamente sua pele. – Oh Deus, você é toda macia?

Como se respondia uma pergunta dessas?

A mão de Booth deslizou para cima, perigosamente próxima de seus seios. – Eu acho que sim – ele afirmou então, tornando a mão para baixo e parando de mover, para a decepção de Brennan.

A respiração ritmada dele ressoou às suas costas e a mulher se perguntou como alguém podia voltar a dormir tão rápido. E como ela poderia voltar a dormir quando todo seu torso parecia queimar depois do toque de Booth?

-_Boa noite, Bones_ – os lábios dele encontraram o seu pescoço num beijo leve.

Brennan abriu os olhos.

- x -

**N/a:** Regina, o livro que fiz menção no capítulo 20 se chama "Agora e Sempre", e é da Judith McNaught. Cuidado, é desaconselhável para menores.


	37. Territorial

Autor: Yasmin  
**Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto. Multi-temporadas.**  
Classificação: K+  
Capítulos: 37 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo: **Nenhuma.

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria milionária. Eu também não teria razão para especular sobre a sexta temporada... Só para constar: não sou milionária.

**Nota da autora: **Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Isso nunca foi betado. **

* * *

**Territorial**

Em sua maioria Temperance Brennan estava segura em dizer que era equilibrada e constante. Só havia um pequeno problema com ela: ciúme.

Ela odiava a sensação. E racionalmente, ela não conseguia admitir o sentimento. Ela era uma cientista! Ela era um ser racional. E ela entendia, por exemplo, que a poligamia era a forma mais racional de relação.

Apesar disto, ela não conseguia idealizar _algumas coisas_. Ela não conseguia compartilhar algumas coisas. E, Deus, era tão errado ser assim, possessiva. Egoísta. Ela não tinha o direito. Mas isso não a impedia de se sentir 'dona', por assim dizer.

Como os ossos que analisava ou a plataforma onde trabalhava, ou presentes que ganhara. Ou... Booth.

Era quase primitivo. Territorial.

Ela realmente podia viver sem seus abraços. Mas isso não significa que ele podia distribuí-los para qualquer pessoa, além de Parker, obviamente.  
E ela não queria que ele a tocasse nas costas, a guiando, mas também não queria que ele tocasse qualquer outra mulher.  
Ou flertasse, ou sorrisse, ou mesmo falasse.  
Ela ficava doente quando ouvia "Seeley" nos lábios de outras mulheres. Porque ela não o chamava assim, e, claramente, esse era um direito que não possuía. Só mulheres em seu passado o chamavam assim. Estranhamente, ou não, todas elas haviam sido, em algum momento, suas_parceiras sexuais_. Coisa que ela estava longe de ser. Ou se tornar, francamente.

Porque, aparentemente, Booth não se sentia atraído por ela ("Tolice", ela podia até mesmo ouvir Angela guinchar um tom frustrado). Brennan franziu o cenho, desgostosa.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu gosto demais de Temperance Brennan com ciúmes, me processe. Rs.


	38. Summer

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Linguagem obscena. Especulação da sexta temporada. Continuação do capítulo 21 ( "Três" ), capítulo 23 ("Questões") e Capítulo 24 ("Consequências")**

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 38 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

**

**Humor/Hurt/Comfort**

**

* * *

**

**Summer**

[Flashback] _  
__-Preciso falar com você - Summer quase saltou à voz de Booth ao seu ouvido. Ela lançou um olhar para Brennan que os fitava descaradamente._

_**Merda. **_

_-Agora?_

_Ela observou o sorriso perverso de Booth e estremeceu sentindo-se miserável. Por que, há uma semana, ele não a olhará assim? Ela totalmente teria se jogado em seus braços na mesma hora, antes que pudesse dizer "Bones". Mas agora? Oh, agora ela tinha uma promessa a cumprir. A morena escondeu uma careta ao relembrar a conversa que tivera com Brennan apenas três dias atrás. Ela ficaria longe. Merda._

_–Não, não agora – ele apertou ligeiramente seu pulso, como uma promessa. Summer engoliu em seco e observou o franzir de cenho de Brennan. Merda. __  
__- x -_

_-O que ele queria com você?_

_Summer girou os calcanhares para encontrar o olhar curioso de Brennan. – Ele quer que eu vá ao seu apartamento. Hoje. A noite._

_Brennan ergueu a sobrancelha. – Entendo._

_-Não, você não. Eu não sei como você vai fazer isso, mas é bom que esteja lá quando eu chegar!_

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque ele quer dormir comigo! – Summer quase gritou, tendo a certeza que entraria em surto a qualquer momento. Ou chocaria como uma criança que lhe fora tirado o doce preferido. Ou ambos. _

_-Como você sabe?_

_-Eu só sei, ok? E não me olhe assim – resmungou quando a observou pronta para lhe dar uma lição sobre como "sentimentos" não são confiáveis. - Você o quer, então esteja lá antes de mim. Por favor._

_

* * *

_

[Fim do flashback]

Summer estava de extremo mal humor quando bateu na porta de Booth, ciente de que não poderia se valer sequer de um "test driver". Oh Deus, aquilo era _tão_ injusto. Pelo menos iria para o céu. Porque aquela era uma boa ação, _das grandes_.

-Doutora Brennan, o que faz aqui? – indagou com surpresa, Brennan pareceu desconcertada com ar de Summer. E a morena teria rido da situação, se não precisassem enganar Booth.

Com horror recordara-se do que seu Sarge falara sobre a parceira, precisamente: "Deus, Bones é uma péssima mentirosa". Oh Merda.

-Tinha algumas novidades do caso para relatar a Booth. E você, o que faz aqui?

Summer quase gemeu no tom alto dela. Mas podia ser pior, ao menos Booth não estava a vista. - _Não grite, estou bem ao seu lado. Aja normalmente. _Sarge! – então lançou um olhar indagador para Brennan e voltou para Booth que deixara seu rosto aparecer da porta da cozinha. – Estava comentando minha surpresa em encontrar doutora Brennan aqui – ela franziu o cenho para reafirmar confusão.

-Booth me convidou para jantar - Brennan explicou altiva, ainda ofendida pela repreensão, Summer supôs.

Summer forçou um olhar decepcionado a Booth (realmente não fora difícil, já que ela estava mesmo decepcionada, apesar de tudo), que parecia se desculpar silenciosamente.

-Eu acho... – a morena lançou mais um olhar para Brennan e suspirou, como se terrivelmente decepcionada. – Eu acho que volto outra hora então...

-Não quer comer conosco? – Booth perguntou, vindo ao seu encontro. – Estou fazendo macarronada, modéstia a parte, está deliciosa – ele segurou o lado do rosto de Summer. – Por favor?

Era o sorriso de 1000 walts dele e seu polegar deslizando carinhosamente por sua bochecha. Summer corou furiosamente pela atenção, sentindo um sorriso tímido estampar seus lábios mesmo contra vontade. Mas era também o franzir de cenho de Brennan e sua promessa a ser cumprida.

Sinceramente, Booth não poderia ter feito tudo mais fácil e dormido com ela no Afeganistão? Ao menos a sensação de perder sem mesmo o ter teria sido amenizada.

Suspirando, a morena segurou a mão de Booth na sua. – Sinto muito Sarge. Eu não gosto de compartilhar atenção – Sorrindo, ela beijou suavemente a palma da mão dele.

-Summer, eu sinto muito – ele disse ao acompanhá-la à porta.

A morena se voltou para ele, divertida. E, se fosse honesta consigo mesma, um pouquinho ressentida. – Não, você não – ela ergueu a mão quando Booth abriu a boca com intenção de retrucar. – Um conselho grátis: - ela lançou um olhar para Brennan há alguns passos atrás de Booth, a fitando. Zombeteira, Summer fitou na ponta dos pés e beijou o canto de sua boca, antes de falar baixinho:  
–_Vá com tudo, tigre. Você sabe que sempre foi dela._

Booth pareceu levar um soco no estômago ao tornar a fitar os olhos de sua "pupila", por assim dizer. Sentindo-se culpado por tentar envolvê-la naquela estranha relação que _não_ mantinha com Brennan.

Summer sorriu marotamente antes de acrescentar: - E vice e versa, obviamente.

Booth ficou encarando a porta que Summer fechara atrás de si com incredulidade, até o tom curioso de Brennan despertá-lo:  
– Vice e versa o quê?

O moreno sorriu confuso e duvidoso ao girar os calcanhares, caminhando de volta para a cozinha. – Vice e versa o que, Booth?

-Longa história, Bones – retrucou, lavando as mãos.

-Bem, eu tenho tempo agora – insistiu, recostando-se no balcão para ficar fronte a ele.

Booth estudou seus olhos por um minuto interminável. – Você sabe por que Summer veio aqui hoje? - Brennan desviou o olhar imediatamente, desconfortável. – Porque eu a chamei aqui, Bones.

-Sim? – ela indagou baixinho. Como se não soubesse...

-Yeah. E então você apareceu e fiquei me perguntando se havia feito a coisa certa. Quero dizer, chamá-la aqui.

-Ela é uma amiga sua Booth, qual o problema em convidá-la ao seu apartamento?

Booth riu amargamente. – É verdade, não é? Ela é uma amiga.

Meneando a cabeça, Booth se voltou aos legumes que cortava antes de Summer aparecer. Precisava ocupar a mente. Ou pelo menos as mãos.

-Por que você questionou seu próprio convite? – ela perguntou depois de perceber que Booth não quebraria o silêncio.

Booth corou olhando-a apenas de lado. – Não era exatamente um convite "amigável".

Brennan estava ciente de toda a situação, mas sentiu um prazer perverso ao dizer muito calmamente:  
– Eu não sei o que isso significa. - Por alguma razão queria deixá-lo desconfortável com sua intenção de dormir com Summer.

Era irracional. Hipócrita. Era provavelmente patético. E ela não podia se importar menos.

Booth ergueu a vista para ela e voltou a atenção para o que cortava. – Eu... uh, tinha intenção de aceitar o convite dela, uh.

-Convite?

Era quase divertido, na verdade. Brennan ponderou.

Booth expirou. – Sobre tentar uma abordagem diferente. O que quero dizer... – ele parou. – Summer sabia sobre – "nós"quis dizer, mas formou a engolir a palavra ao encará-la outra vez. – Summer queria compartilhar uma relação, uh, sexual casual comigo – disse por fim, da forma mais analítica que pode. – Eu gosto dela, como você disse: ela é minha amiga. Então pensei: Inferno, por que não? – acrescentou e, ainda que não quisesse, sentiu como se estivesse se justificando, se defendendo. Como se precisasse explicar para Brennan. Como se _devesse satisfações_ a ela.

Ela não demonstrou qualquer reação. – Ainda não entendi o "vice e versa".

-Summer percebeu assim que a viu aqui que não adiantaria tentar. Que eu ainda preciso de tempo para – Booth voltou a cortar a si mesmo. – Que ainda falta tempo para que eu afaste alguns fantasmas. Sim, Bones, eu sei que não existem fantasmas – ele brincou.

-Fantasmas?

–Modo de falar. Significa que preciso lidar com o passado e "enterrá-lo", como, você sabe, o tempo no Afeganistão, o que fiz lá; antes de me aventurar por qualquer relação, mesmo casual.

-E quanto tempo você acha que levará para estar pronto para ela?

-Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, Bones – Booth retrucou fitando-a com um sorriso pequeno, fraco.

-Você não parece muito... confiante – admoestou franzindo o cenho.

Booth virou os olhos, impaciente:  
- Não como se eu pudesse arrancar você num estalar de dedos – eles se entreolharam na gafe dele. – Ooook. Chega. Ao que parece eu não posso me manter de agir como um idiota.

Brennan mordia o lábio inferior. – Você gosta de mim – Booth a encarou com descrença. Ela parecia verdadeiramente surpreendida. – Quero dizer, realmente. Você realmente gosta de mim.

Ele quis abraçá-la com firmeza por conta da expressão de garotinha perdida que tinha. Como se achasse que havia algo de muito errado nele. Como se fosse impossível alguém gostar dela pelo o que era. Da forma que era.

Booth meneou a cabeça de forma negativa:  
-Eu amo você, Temperance.

Brennan expirou com força, como se algo houvesse sugado todo ar de seus pulmões, simplesmente fitando-o. Ela sequer conseguia se mover enquanto prendia o olhar dele no seu.

-Eu pensei que estivesse claro, depois de tudo. Ao que parece, não me fiz entender – Booth disse, franzindo o cenho.

Finalmente, quando sentiu suas pernas, Brennan girou sobre os calcanhares, saindo da cozinha.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu ia parar na gafe dele, mas, francamente, essa parte me dá uma sensação melhor. RS.


	39. Game

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Multi-temporadas. Mas principalmente da primeira.  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 39 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertência do Capítulo: Nenhuma.  
**

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria milionária. Só para constar: não sou milionária. Eu também não teria razão para especular sobre a sexta temporada...

Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Game**

Booth sorriu marotamente. – Deus, você é tão adorável, adoraria fazer amor com você todo tempo.

-Sabe que há uma incapacidade humana para ter relações sexuais e-

-Todo tempo, Bones – a cortou.

-Ninguém pode fazer isso, Booth – ela retrucou rindo-se.

-Eu poderia muito bem morrer tentando – as sobrancelhas dele se ergueram sugestivamente.

E Brennan riu mais ruidosamente. Ela retirou por conta própria a camisa dele que vestia ao momento com um movimento rápido. – Você sabe... – falou colocando-se sobre o homem, seus cabelos caindo suavemente sobre Booth. - Eu sou uma cientista; e nós, cientistas, fazemos experimentos.

-_Oh yeah. Hell, yeah..._

* * *

N/a: Só para divertir.


	40. Jantar

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Multi-temporadas.  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 40 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertência do Capítulo: Continuação do capítulo 32 "Hell" e capítulo 34 "Hell 2". Especulação da sexta temporada, sem spoiler.  
**

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria milionária. Só para constar: não sou milionária. Eu também não teria razão para especular sobre a sexta temporada...

Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

******Jantar **  
- Movin' on * -  


* * *

PG (13) - T  
Hurt/ Comfort / Friendship / Humor

* * *

Há quanto tempo estavam ali? Quarenta? Cinquenta minutos?

Booth revirou os olhos. – Sweets, em frente, por favor. Eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre meu tempo fora do país, no Afeganistão.

-Agente Booth, você deve concordar comigo sobre a necessidade de deixar o passado para trás e, desse modo...

Booth riu com ironia. – É o que estou tentando fazendo. Você, por outro lado, parece estar muito interessado em reviver todas as experiências que tive fora.

-Talvez você só devesse falar – Brennan disse impacientando-se. – E então poderíamos seguir em frente.

Booth nem se deu ao trabalho de lhe lançar um olhar. – Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer. Treinei muito bem meus garotos, 90% do que eu via era areia, o sol parecia sempre estar em sua potência máxima e as noites eram frias como o inferno.

-Se o inferno de sua crença existisse, e não existe, não seria quente?

-Modo de falar, Bones.

-Agente Booth – Sweets insistiu.

-Tempo esgotado – Booth disse animadamente, fitando seu relógio. – Até semana que vem, Sweets.

-Por que você está fugindo? - Infelizmente, a frustração de Sweets havia chegado ao ápice.

Booth parou de se mover e ergueu os olhos para o psicólogo. O homem mais jovem resistiu ao impulso de dar um passo para trás e cruzar os braços de forma defensiva. – Fugindo? O que exatamente você quer que eu lhe diga, Sweets? O número de pessoas que matei no cumprimento de um dever? Quantos dos meus garotos e seus nomes em ordem alfabética, não sobreviveram? – Booth indagou num tom de aço. - Você é apenas uma criança com uma lupa perseguindo formigas ao sol. Mas veja você, não vou deixar esmiuçar minhas memórias porque o faz se sentir competente. Eu me esforcei demais para ser forte o suficiente para aguentar cada maldito dia naquele inferno. Então, não banque o estudioso para cima de mim.

-Eu conheço você.

-Absolutamente, garoto. Você não tem ideia de quem- do que eu sou.

Brennan observava tudo em silêncio, chocada com o comportamento pouco profissional de Sweets. Na maioria das vezes, ele sabia exatamente quando atiçar e quando recuar. Ele deveria saber que Booth falaria quando estivesse preparado - mesmo ela sabia que não deveria pressioná-lo quanto essas coisas! -, mas ele parecia ansioso por ajudar e nem percebia como mais e mais Booth estava se fechando em si mesmo.

[Flashback]_  
Seis semanas atrás_

__

Booth estava mais forte, mais bronzeado e mais infeliz quando a encontrou. A escuridão de seus olhos não dizia respeito apenas à cor castanha deles, parecia vir de algo mais profundo que Brennan não saberia explicar.

-Bones – ele sorriu um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos. Seu abraço era quente e amigável, mas estranhamente reservado.

-Booth. Como vai? – indagou como cumprimento, apertando-o contra si.

Ele riu. – Feliz por estar em casa. Deus, eu não acredito no quanto senti falta de Washington. E você?

-Tudo bem. Você parece... – ela o fitou, inclinando a cabeça de lado. – Cansado?

Booth deu de ombros. – Estou bem. Então, conte-me, alguma descoberta que vai mudar o mundo?

[Fim do flashback]

Quando saíram do escritório do psicólogo, Booth suspirou e olhando-a de lado, replicou: - O que?

-Você não acha que foi muito duro com ele?

-Ele está me amolando há semanas sobre isso, como se eu tivesse passado férias prolongadas na Disneylândia, pelo amor de Deus! Alguém, em algum momento, teria de ensinar o que significam "limites" ao garoto. Ele deveria me agradecer.

Brennan ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não acho que ele esteja grato. Provavelmente vai atacá-lo em nossa próxima sessão depois de esmiuçar cada palavra sua dita hoje.

Booth gemeu. – Eu não vou me preocupar com isso agora. Talvez eu nem esteja vivo para a próxima consulta. OUCH! – ele se queixou quando Brennan lhe deu um soco no braço.

-Não foi engraçado.

-Eu sei, isso doeu de verdade! – zombou esfregando o braço. Brennan sorriu ligeiramente, então franziu o cenho. – Nós vamos ficar bem, Bones – comentou mais calmo percebendo a preocupação dela.

-Não estou remotamente preocupada conosco.

-Estou bem, Bones – ele corrigiu então. - Pare de olhar para mim como se houvesse algo errado – pediu numa risada. – Eu estou inteiro. Eu sou inteiro.

Brennan não disse mais nada sobre o assunto, mas a afirmação dele martelou sua cabeça por muito tempo, mais tarde. Eu sou inteiro. Ela não sabia o que isso queria dizer.

- x -

* * *

-/- Duas semanas mais tarde -\\-

Brennan hesitou um passo frente à sala de Booth. Ele conversava com uma mulher muito linda, a mão dele encontrava-se em seu rosto com cuidado e carinho, eles estavam muito próximos... E Brennan se ressentiu do sorriso que Booth tinha. Ou melhor, oferecia à mulher a sua frente. Era quente e especial e, Brennan suspirou, era um sorriso que não via há muito tempo.

A mulher beijou o rosto de Booth e quando se virou para sair, deu de cara com Brennan. Sorrindo educadamente, a mulher foi embora.

Brennan ergueu a sobrancelha. – Pronto para Sweets?

Booth deu de ombros. – Às vezes, sinto como se nunca estivesse pronto para aquilo.

**(- || -)**

Booth diria que Sweets tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto quando os cumprimentou _entusiasmadamente_.

O agente quase riu quando, tão casualmente, Sweets comentara sobre a "visita" que Booth recebera mais cedo. Era óbvio que nada seria deixado de lado pelo psicólogo ou pelos companheiros fofoqueiros que tinha. Mas Booth nunca pensara que podia sair daquele dia sem uma pergunta sequer sobre sua "visitante".

Sorrindo sardônico, Booth assentiu observando o teto. Quanto tempo Sweets duraria até fazer a pergunta mais diretamente? Espiando-o, arriscaria cinco minutos.

Foram três, na verdade, para a pergunta "quem é ela?" surgir.

-Isso não diz respeito a você, Sweets – Booth quase engasgou em seu próprio riso, ao retrucar. Terrivelmente divertido com a decepção evidente nos olhos do homem mais novo.

-Doutora Brennan, você não está curiosa?

A mulher deu de ombros. – Não - Booth ofereceu uma piscadela à Sweets. Como se disse "você perdeu, eu venci".

Suspirando, o psicólogo se recostou em sua poltrona. Deus, seria uma longa sessão, ao que parece, repleta de negação e perguntas sem respostas.

**(- || -)**

Booth fez um pequeno barulho com a boca, perguntando-se se poderia fugir de Sweets sem responder muitas perguntas, apenas para frustrá-lo mais. Não. Provavelmente não, pensou consigo observando seu carro.

Ria o estava esperando no estacionamento do FBI, recostada ao carro dele. Óculos escuros e um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios. Por cima dos óculos ela observou Brennan e Sweets caminhando ao lado de Booth, fitando-a com curiosidade.

Ela ergueu os óculos e esperou que Booth fosse ao seu encontro, ele a abraçou suavemente e dispensou um curto beijo em seu rosto. Sorrindo, Ria retribuiu o pequeno afago, fazendo barulho para diverti-lo. Booth não a decepcionou, rindo baixinho, afagou seu cabelo, postando-o atrás de sua orelha.

-Oi.

-Oi – Ria respondeu suavemente, desejando estar só com ele apenas para poder beijá-lo como quisesse.

-Ria, deixe-me lhe apresentar. Estes são Doutor Lance Sweets, psicólogo, e Temperance Brennan, minha parceira. Está é Ria, minha amiga.

Apenas Ria. Sem sobrenome ou qualificação. Sweets pensou no quanto Booth queria irritá-lo, e teve certeza que era muito.

-Amiga especial – Ria corrigiu divertida, dando uma piscadela para Sweets, que corou furiosamente. – Eu vim sequestrá-lo para jantar comigo – Ria comentou voltando-se para Booth.

-O que significa isso? Que fazem sexo eventualmente?

-Bones!

-Eu não estou habituada a esta descrição, "amiga especial" – Brennan comentou. – Eu falei algo errado? – indagou de cenho franzido sob olhar chocado de Booth.

Booth coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. Ria engasgou e riu observando Brennan com curiosidade, antes de retrucar:  
– Não há problema. Quando disse "amiga especial" quis dizer que passamos por muitas coisas juntos. Não necessariamente "sexo", mas não excluindo-o...

Sweets ia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Basta dizer.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo maiorzinho. Será que é do agrado de vocês? Rs. (A)

* Você ama essas palavras que eu sei.


	41. Bobo

******Autor: Yasmin**  


**Categoria: Multi-temporadas.  
**

**Classificação: PG  
**

**Capítulos: 41 / ? - nah, ainda não cansei.**

**Completa: [] Yes [X] No**

**

* * *

**

Advertência do Capítulo: Nenhuma.

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria milionária. Só para constar: não sou milionária. Eu também não teria razão para especular sobre a sexta temporada...

Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, **isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

******Bobo**

Se ela fosse uma criança, estaria fazendo beicinho agora, enquanto lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos. Mas ela não seria nunca mais uma garotinha. E como uma mulher crescida e estudada, não chorava por tolices.

Ainda assim, seu coração metafórico poderia muito bem estar partido naquele momento. E era tão tolo. Deus, tão cretino de sua parte quebrar por conta de uma lembrança que não custara, provavelmente, mais de cinco dólares.

Respirando fundo, Brennan forçou um sorriu para sua sobrinha. Ainda podia ver o olhar culpado da menina, esta que segurava cinco partes distintas da peça feita de cerâmica. – Não tem problema, querida. Era apenas um souvenir bobo.

-Sinto muito, Tia Tempe. Não foi de propósito! É que ele era tão fofo e eu... – a menina suspirou. – Me desculpe. Vou pedir para mamãe encontrar um igualzinho, eu prometo!

Brennan sorriu e insistiu que não era necessário. Ela podia ver que sua sobrinha tinha boas intenções, mas, francamente, nenhuma outra peça poderia substituir o presente despedaçado.

* * *

-Ange, você pode consertar isso?

Angela observou sua melhor amiga postar uma caixa sobre sua mesa de trabalho. – Hum... – ela examinou o conteúdo da caixa, eram alguns pedaços de cerâmica. – Querida... isso não é um de seus artefatos hindus ou o que for, do tipo 'caríssimo', é?

Para a estranheza de Angela, Brennan corou e meneou a cabeça. – Não.

-Então, por que você apenas não compra outro...?

-Não! Eu... oh, não importa, vou apenas jogar fora.

-Bren, por favor, espere. Eu posso tentar consertar, mas querida... Não acredito que vá ficar muito bom. Na verdade – Angela franziu o cenho incerta. - Acredito que ficará pior "consertado" do que da maneira que está agora.

-Eu não me importo – Brennan afirmou, observando a caixa. Sem mais, ela se afastou e parou na porta:  
– Obrigada, Ange.

-Se eu perguntar, você vai me dizer do que se trata?

-Não.

-Foi o que imaginei – a morena resmungou, divertida.

* * *

_Dois dias depois:_

-Então... Boas e más noticias – Angela comentou, adentrando a sala de Brennan sem cerimônia. – Hei Booth!

-Olá Ange.

A morena foi ao encontro de Brennan: - Fiquei com pena de consertá-lo, ia ficar mesmo muito ruim. Mas fiz uma replica exata para você – Angela comentou animadamente, colocando um porquinho na mesa de Brennan e a caixa com os pedaços.

-Isso é...?

Brennan lançou um olhar culpado a Booth. – Minha sobrinha o tirou do lugar e sem querer o deixou cair.

-Oh.

-Sinto muito – Brennan murmurou.

* * *

-Eu sei que você não é o tipo que gosta disso, mas... – ele sorriu e lhe entregou um embrulho. Brennan abriu cuidadosamente o papel de presente quase impacientando Booth, mas ela não queria rasgá-lo. – Conheça Jasper, versão atualizada. À prova de crianças.

Brennan mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para o ursinho, ou melhor, porquinho de pelúcia rosa bebê em suas mãos.

-Eu sei, não parece um porco de verdade – Booth disse franzindo o cenho. – Ao que parece, porcos de pelúcia fieis aos de verdade não tem forte apelativo entre crianças.

-Parece um cão, de cabeça e nariz anormalmente desproporcionais.

Booth riu. – Pobrezinho Bones.

-O quê? – ela apertou contra si o boneco. – Eu amei, mas ele não é um porco. Você ainda me deve um.

Booth afetou horror. – Você não pode ao menos fingir estar agradecida? Eu não tinha obrigação de comprar um porco-meio-cachoro-de-pelúcia para você, toda vez que quebrar e por a culpa em sua sobrinha.

-Não quebrei Jasper! – afirmou em choque.

-Claro Bones, se você diz – ele zombou. – Eu pensei que fosse mais cuidadosa. O que? Da próxima vez vai quebrar o Smurf gênio?

-Ele é de plástico – ela virou os olhos.

-Você ainda o tem, ao menos? Tem certeza que não o perdeu? – indagou ainda gozador.

-Sim, eu o tenho – replicou com altivez.

Booth sorriu, deixando-a confusa. – Bom.

**

* * *

**  
**N/a**: Eu havia imaginado algo um pouquinho diferente. Mas enfim.

Esse é Jasper 2.0: img4(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img4(barra)1111(barra)jasper2o(ponto)jpg - Substitua o que está entre parênteses por seus correspondentes.

PS: Eu até achei um ursinho de pelúcia - porquinho - parecido. Mas gostei mais da ideia dela se queixar. Para variar, Bones aloka, se queixando de presentes... rs.


	42. Loucos

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Multi-temporadas. Spoiler da quinta temporada.  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 42 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertência do Capítulo: Especulação da sexta temporada, ****sem spoiler****.  
**  
Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria milionária. Só para constar: não sou milionária. Eu também não teria razão para especular sobre a sexta temporada...

Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**PG-13**

**Friendship**

**

* * *

**

**Loucos**

O mais provável era que Booth tinha um plano para enlouquecê-la. Enlouquecedora, no entanto, era a descoberta de que ele possivelmente obteria sucesso...

- x -

Ele a beijou de novo. Duas vezes em três dias. Sempre deixando uma Brennan atordoada para trás. Ele a beijava, se afastava, sorria a modo de despedida e ia embora. Toda maldita vez.

De fato, era muito inocente. Ele se despedia, se aproximava e beijava seu rosto muito suavemente. E tudo que Brennan podia fazer era fitar em choque as costas de seu parceiro indo embora. O riso dele a acompanhava por horas a fio mesmo depois de sua saída.  
Ela não sabia o que inferno estava acontecendo e, mais do que qualquer coisa, aquilo a perturbava.

Mas, bem, aquilo era novo. Ele nunca - nunca - a beijara simplesmente por beijar. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Como se fosse comum entre eles. Pois não era. De jeito nenhum.

Ele estava flertando com ela? 'Não' fora sua resposta imediata, ele não parecia sequer ter noção do que estava fazendo. Enquanto ela se remoia para encontrar uma resposta, Booth provavelmente nem percebera que lhe dispensava beijos.

Ela não tinha idéia do que fazer... Alertá-lo? Beijá-lo de volta? Ignorar? Repreendê-lo? Ele sabia que ela não gostava de ser tocada. Não que o beijo a tivesse incomodado. Brennan franziu o cenho. Não que a tivesse incomodado muito.

- x -

-Hei Bones – ele bagunçou o cabelo dela como se faz com uma criança.

Ela apenas estapeou sua mão como cumprimento, seus dedos voltando rapidamente para o teclado, enquanto ela digitava algo, ignorando-o.

-O que você está fazendo?

Ela fechou o notebook assim que o homem foi para trás dela. – Tive uma ideia para meu novo livro. O que você quer? Temos um caso?

Booth franziu o cenho para a secura dela. – Você está bem, Bones?

Brennan franziu o cenho. – Booth, eu estou ocupada. O que você quer?

-Está bem – ele suspirou. – Quer almoçar?

-São apenas dez horas.

Um sorriso charmoso e implorante e entusiasmado tomou os lábios dele. - Tenho que lhe contar algo. Novidade! Boa! Vamos lá, Bones? – era o tom especial dele. Que ele utilizava quando queria convencê-la a algo insano. Como concertar suas costas, ou ficar toda noite acordada ao seu lado num ring de patinação...

-Realmente não posso, Booth. Só estou esperando Hodgins terminar sua análise e então eu-

-Oh – ele perdeu o sorriso lindo. – Certo. Eu... Bem, nos vemos depois então.

-Na hora do almoço – ela prometeu.

-Desculpe, eu não posso. Por isso a estava convidando agora. Tenho uma reunião de trabalho.

-Certo, nos vemos depois, então – disse voltando-se para o computador.

-Até mais, Bones – disse, dispensando um pequeno beijo em sua cabeça.

Ela ergueu a cabeça ao vê-lo se afastar. - Hey, Booth! Não vai me contar a novidade?

Ele se voltou para ela da porta e deu de ombros. – Não é grande coisa.

Mas era, na verdade. Ele não havia dito a ninguém ainda, queria que sua parceira fosse a primeira a saber de seu sucesso. Booth meneou a cabeça negativamente, que besteira.

* * *

Depois daquele breve encontro, Brennan não o viu por cinco dias. Como tinha alguns resultados para lhe mostrar, Brennan achou de bom tom ir ao seu encontro. Ela nunca admitiria que na verdade estava preocupada com Booth.

Angela a havia feito se sentir culpada por não ter saído com ele para saber da "novidade". Provavelmente, Angela só estava cheia de curiosidade.

-Doutora Brennan...

-As analises estão em sua mesa, Doutora Saroyan – Brennan a cortou.

-Oh. Bem, obrigada. Mas... Por que tanta pressa?

-Eu preciso mostrar os resultados a Booth.

-Ah! – Cam sorriu alegremente. – Vai finalmente conhecer sua nova sala, não é?

-Nova sala?

Cam a fitou em confusão. – Yeah, a que ele foi transferido depois da Promoção.

-Promoção?

Cam a fitou com horror. – Por favor, me diga que você está brincando e sabe exatamente do que estou falando.

-Realmente não sei do que está falando.

-Oh my God. Eu sinto muito, eu pensei que ele já havia lhe contado.

-Nós não temos nos encontrado.

Cam a fitou como se não acreditasse, como se procurasse algo errado. – Ok... eu preciso ir. Eu sinto muito.

Cam gemeu baixinho enquanto se afastava com uma velocidade incrível para quem estava com saltos tão altos. Por que ela sempre falava demais quando se tratava daqueles dois? Deus do céu.

- x -

Ela foi encaminhada por um agente jovem de quem não lembrava o nome a uma mulher sorridente e muito loira.

-Desculpe, a senhora tem hora marcada?

Brennan estreitou os olhos e o jovem agente afrouxou a gravata em desconforto, observando as mulheres se medirem. – Essa é a doutora Temperance Brennan, é a _parceira_ do senhor Booth, Mary. Ela não precisa de hora marcada.

A mulher loira fez beicinho. – Só estou fazendo meu trabalho, agente Glidder.

Brennan virou os olhos e pegou o celular, apertando a discagem rápida. – Hei Booth, sou eu. Pode fazer o favor de abrir a porta? Sua nova secretaria tem algum déficit mental e diz que _eu_ preciso de hora marcada.

A porta foi aberta dois segundos depois. E Brennan lançou um olhar arrogante para a Mary antes de ter como cumprimento a mão de seu parceiro às suas costas.

Quando a porta foi fechada atrás de si, Brennan lançou um olhar muito sério para Booth. – Não vou trabalhar com mais nenhum agente do FBI.

Ela queria ter lhe dado os parabéns primeiro, dizer sobre o quanto mais espaçosa era sua nova sala e "que ótimo, agora tem uma secretária só para você!". Mas entrara em pânico. Sua mente racional estivera fervilhando por todo o caminho até encontrar-se frente a Booth.

Só o que Temperance podia pensar era que "promoção" significava "quebra de parceria". E Deus sabe que estava mais que feliz por Booth crescer em sua carreira. Mas ela não podia perdê-lo. Não podia ceder sequer um pouquinho dele, e esse era todo o problema. Se ele não era mais seu parceiro, por que ele se obrigaria a vê-la? Por que ele se importaria? Eventualmente, eles se afastariam. Temperance não podia lidar com isso ao momento. Mais bem: nunca mais.

Ele ignorou sua fala. - Bones, você tem de pegar leve com Mary, ok? Ela é nova e, por mais estranho que possa parecer, não conhece você. _Ou sua fama._

-O que quer dizer?

Booth finalmente a fitou e sorriu ligeiramente. – Vamos lá, Bones! Nós somos famosos por aqui. A dupla número um contra o crime? – apontou para si e para ela.

Ela não cedeu a seu charme. – Você não contou sua novidade – comentou, num tom que lembrava a Booth estranhamente uma critica, olhando a sala.

-Eu tentei. Você estava muito ocupada – censurou, recusando-se a sentir culpado.

-Não é como se tivesse tentado muito.

-Não vou discutir com você. Então, se essa foi sua intenção ao vir aqui, perdeu seu tempo.

Brennan se aproximou e ao chegar a sua frente, empurrou com brusquidão o arquivo que tinha em mãos no peito dele. – E é bom esquecer qualquer ideia de me empurrar outro parceiro. Já foi difícil adestrar o primeiro.

-O quê? O que você _disse_? – Booth havia deixado a pasta cair no chão sem se importar, indignado com o comentário da parceira. Ele não percebeu que gritara, ou mais bem, _rosnara_ até que sua secretária abriu a porta.

-Há algum problema?

-Nenhum – ambos retrucaram sem sequer se voltar.

Mary observou-os por um instante antes de fechar a porta firmemente, com medo que o ódio que Booth exalava fosse direcionado a ela. Booth sempre fora muito agradável com todas as pessoas. E observá-lo tão transtornado, com os olhos negros de raiva e todo rígido, apesar de uma pequena parte de si querer mordiscá-lo, a maior parte estava aterrorizada. Além disso, o casal - parceiros ou o que quer que fossem - parecia estar num campo de batalha e pobre do homem – ou mulher – que se metesse...  
Sem contar, é claro, a insana parceira de seu chefe. Mulher arrogante. Bem, provavelmente ela merecia toda a raiva de Booth.

-Bem Temperance – o tom de voz era muito suave, estranhamente, isso fez de Booth muito mais assustador. – Sinto lhe informar, mas ainda terá de trabalhar com o FBI por um longo tempo.

Brennan riu com ironia, mesmo quando as mãos de Booth prenderam seus pulsos. – Eu não sou um animal para ser adestrado – disse muito sério.

-Todo homem é um animal racional – ela retrucou analiticamente.

-Deus! Você sente prazer nisso, não é? Em me contrariar.

Brennan não respondeu. Algo muito inteligente da parte dela, pra dizer a verdade.

-Sinto ser o único a lhe tirar as ilusões, Temperance. Mas eu ainda sou seu parceiro.

A feição impenetrável de Brennan se quebrou e ela se viu mudando o peso de uma perna para outra. – Ainda é?

-Eu sabia que você ia transformar o FBI no inferno em terra se ao menos sonhasse em sair dessa parceira sem conversar com você primeiro.

-Você quer sair?

-Não, Bones, eu não.

Ela deu de ombros, finalmente sentindo passar o desconforto e então sorriu e o abraçou. – Parabéns Booth.

-Uau, foi difícil arrancar isso de você, hein?

Ela riu sem jeito. – Você me conhece.

-Sim, eu faço – Booth respondeu fitando-a. – Venha, você pode pagar meu almoço.

Ela franziu o cenho. – Isso era para me convencer?

Ele riu. Segurando e empurrando-a levemente, Booth voltou-se para ela. – Bones, eu fui promovido! Isso pede uma comemoração.

Ele tinha aquele mesmo sorriso enorme e infantil e lindo que a fazia ceder mais vezes do que podia se permitir. Ou lhe permitir. Curioso que não importasse o mais mínimo agora.

-Uau – ela disse.

-Eu ainda posso melhorar – ele comentou ao saírem da sala, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Bones, eu trabalhei tão duro... Sabe o que seria bom agora? Comida Tailandesa.

Brennan riu. – Já havia me convencido com o "Eu fui promovido".

-Ótimo! – Booth se voltou para sua secretária. – Estou indo almoçar com minha parceira, por favor, anote qualquer recado.

-Obviamente, senhor Booth – sorriu educadamente. O sorriso gelando ao encontrar o olhar de Brennan, que parecia ainda mais arrogante agora que a mão de Booth estava sobre ela. - _Freak_ – Mary murmurou sob sua respiração, quando se afastaram.

Ela ouviu o riso do agente Glidder. – Eu disse a você. E é melhor aprender rápido se quiser durar: nunca se meta com ele; ela sempre vence quando se trata do agente Booth.

-Pensei que iam se matar, então apareceram entre risos, com aqueles "sex eyes"!

Glidder fitou a mulher com condescendência. – Você se acostuma

-_Eu não penso assim_ – murmurou para si mesma, meneando a cabeça.

_Parceiros_. A loira ponderou observando a mão de Booth guiar Brennan. _Nem aqui, nem no inferno_.

* * *

N/a: rsrsrsrs.

PS: Finalmente me rendi e vi a promo da season premiere. To rindo até agora. heuheuheuehuehueheu


	43. Não

**Autor: **Yasmin  
**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.  
**Episódios referenciados: 506, 516 **  
**Advertências do Capítulo: **Linguagem Obscena.  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (T)  
**Capítulos: **43 / ?  
**Completa: **[] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Não**

Booth franziu o cenho.

-Qual é o problema, Booth? É uma pergunta simples: você quer jantar no meu apartamento hoje? – Brennan repetiu a pergunta, divertida.

Booth não parecia divertido, mesmo depois da tentativa de piada da amiga. Ele estava a se perguntar quando não quisera a companhia de Bones em sua vida. A resposta fora fácil de ser achada: isso nunca havia acontecido.

Até pouco tempo atrás. Duas semanas para ser exato.

-Eu... não posso, Bones. Eu tenho... uh, _coisas_ a fazer.

-Coisas? – a mulher ergueu a sobrancelha com descrença.

-Sim.

Brennan expirou e segurou seu braço para fazê-lo parar de andar. – Ok, Booth. Qual é o problema?

-Eu não sei do que está falando.

A mulher sorriu sem vontade, dando um passo para ele. – Você tem me evitado há algumas semanas. Está chateado comigo? Foi algo que eu disse? Porque não posso recordar algo remotamente ofensivo que tenha lhe dito, então, por favor, me ajude nisso.

-Não. Você não me ofendeu. Eu não estou chateado com você. Só estou ocupado.

-Com "coisas"?

-Yeah – ele assentiu, desconfortável pelo olhar implacável que Brennan lhe lançava.

-Tudo bem – disse ela, simplesmente. Afastando-se para voltar a andar e não tocou mais no assunto.

* * *

Então, agora, seis horas depois, tendo Temperance Brennan a sua porta, Booth se perguntava "O que diabos...?"

-Eu vim ajudar – ela estreitou seus olhos muito azuis para Booth, como se desafiasse. – Com suas "coisas".

-Estou esperando alguém, Bones.

Brennan o olhou de cima a baixo, com um sorriso. – Interessante escolha de roupas – retrucou ao entrar no apartamento mesmo assim.

Como Angela dizia? "Uma ova que ele está esperando alguém".  
Brennan tornou a observá-lo de cima a baixo. Booth era vaidoso demais para receber alguém apenas em samba-canção e camiseta. A não ser que a pessoa fosse muito intima...

-Bones, eu realmente...

-Eu vou embora quando ele chegar – ela o fitou nos olhos e esperou. Ele não disse absolutamente nada.

O que diria? "Então é bom você se sentar porque não vai aparecer ninguém de verdade"? Não, obrigado.

-Sirva-se de alguma coisa, na geladeira tem cerveja. Eu vou me trocar.

Brennan o seguiu até o quarto, entretanto. – Você não quer mais ser meu parceiro?

-WHOA! Bones, dê um aviso a um homem.

Impaciente, Brennan bateu na porta, antes de entrar. Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, teria sido um gesto irônico. Mas Temperance tinha dificuldade até mesmo em reconhecer "ironia".

-Você não quer mais ser meu parceiro, é isso? – Insistiu. – Você quer alguém que possa defendê-lo corretamente? Que tenha uma arma? Você sabe que só não carrego uma comigo porque o FBI vetou o meu pedido. Você não me quer mais no trabalho de campo? Olha Booth, aquela mulher estava me insultando! E ela tentou me bater, não é realmente culpa minha que tenha quebrado seu braço... – ele nunca a tinha visto tão perdida.

Era estranhamente adorável o quão arrogante e defensiva ela podia ser ao mesmo tempo.

-Não, Bones.

-Então o que? Por que está mentindo para mim? Sim, até _eu_ posso ver que estava mentindo. Sei que não está esperando alguém e eu sei que pareceu realmente chateado com minha repentina aparição. Mas eu também sei que, se tivesse ligado, você diria que não ia estar em casa. Poxa Booth, o que fiz a você?

-Pode parecer estúpido... Mas preciso aprender a dizer 'não' a você. Preciso aprender a não contar com sua companhia. Bones, eu adoro você. Mas você me faz mal.

Ela piscou sem ação.

-Eu não quis dizer isso – murmurou imediatamente arrependido. - Não! Bones, espera! Espera – insistiu, segurando-a no lugar. – Não quis dizer isso, sinto muito. Sinto muito...

-O que quis dizer?

-Olha, você é uma grande parceira. Incrível em mais de uma maneira. Mas...

-Mas?

Ele riu sem vontade. – Você sabe? Eu pensei que poderia lidar com isso. Mas não posso. Eu sei que havia dito que poderíamos continuar tudo, como antes. Só que não é verdade. E pode parecer patético para você, mas não sei lidar de outra forma. Não consigo compartimentar. Preciso de tempo. E espaço. Prometi que ainda seriamos parceiros, não vou quebrar essa promessa. Eu só quero... – ele suspirou. – Eu só quero manter distancia enquanto não for realmente necessário ter sua companhia.

Brennan o fitava sem qualquer expressão, como se ponderasse seriamente cada palavra sua.

-Bones, você entende?

-Não – finalmente ela o fitou. Seus olhos pareciam duas pedras de gelo.

A expressão de Booth suavizou. - O que você não entende.

Brennan ergueu o queixo com firmeza. – Não me trate com condescendia ou piedade. Não estou dizendo que não entendo o que disse. Na verdade, você se fez muito claro. O que estou dizendo é que não posso permitir – o tom dela era arrogante e intransigente e ela se colocou a sua frente, seu dedo indicador em riste antes de cutucar seu peito em cada palavra, como se estivesse pontuando:  
– "Ouça, Bones, eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Eu morreria por você, eu mataria por você".

Booth ofegou em choque. Como ela se atrevia? - Isso _não_ é justo.

-Isso é a verdade – a mulher retrucou severamente. – Ou você estava mentindo, Booth? Não me chocaria de fato, se quer saber. Eu conheci um monte de mentirosos. Você só demorou mais para se mostrar.

-Não ouse me comparar com as pessoas que passaram pela sua vida!

-Por que não? Você está fugindo também!

-Eu ainda serei seu parceiro.

Ela riu ironicamente. – Que grande coisa, Booth. Você é mesmo um bom samaritano, não é? Porque simplesmente não faz como um homem de verdade e termina tudo de uma vez? Ao invés de parecer um bom homem, me oferecendo migalhas. Por que simplesmente não corta todos os laços de uma vez? Assim, minha figura "diabólica" não pode lhe fazer mal.

-Bones, você está sendo irracional...

-Bem, de alguma forma, acho que devo lhe agradecer por isso também – ela praticamente cuspiu, de forma nenhuma grata. – E não me chame por "Bones".

-Bones... – ele tentou abraçá-la e Brennan o estapeou. - Temperance. Pare com isso, por favor.

Soluçando, Brennan o empurrou outra vez.  
Parecia uma pequena batalha, mas ela não tinha resistência suficiente desta vez e por fim, os braços dele a envolveram, obrigando-a a recostar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

-_Eu odeio você._ – ela murmurou, suas mãos segurando sua blusa com muita força e Booth não se queixou quando as unhas dela se enterraram com firmeza em sua pele. – _Droga Booth, o que você fez comigo?_


	44. Xis

**Autor: **Yasmin  
**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.  
**Advertências do Capítulo: **Especulação da sexta temporada. Sem spoiler.  
**Classificação: **PG (K+)  
**Capítulos: **44 / ?  
**Completa: **[] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

**Xis**

As fotos tinham apenas alguns segundos de diferença e foram tiradas apenas alguns dias antes que deixassem Washington.

Lembrava-se claramente, Booth queria "uma pequena" recordação de todos. E certo dia levara uma câmera digital para o Jeferssonian, ele tirara fotos com todos os squints. Brennan sorriu suavemente, com saudade, ao ser atingida pela lembrança ainda muito clara que guardada – ou mais bem, escondera... - cuidadosamente num canto de sua mente.

**[Flashback]**

-Diga 'xis', Bones!

-Por quê?

-É o que costumamos dizer ao tirar uma foto.

-Isso é estúpido e totalmente aleatório.

Booth virou os olhos. – Não, Bones. Fazemos isso para que pareça que estamos sorrindo. Agora vamos lá. 'Xis' ok?

-Eu não preciso aparentar rir, eu posso sorrir. Veja.

Booth não pode evitar rir observando forçar um sorriso. – Okaay. Então... Sorria no três, certo? – ele a abraçou de lado com um braço, seu outro segurando a câmera digital. – Um... – ele a olhou de lado, Brennan tinha sua atenção na câmera, muito séria. - Três!

_click_

Brennan bateu seu ombro no dele. – Boo – _Click_ - ...th!

Ela se voltou para ele, a tempo de vê-lo rir muito. _Click_. Virando os olhos, ela retirou a câmera das mãos dele. "Booones". – Você está fazendo tudo errado! – a mulher retrucou.

-Bem, me desculpe se eu desejava fotos mais espontâneas!

-Comporte-se, ou não vou tirar mais nenhuma foto – ela afirmou muito séria.

-Água-festas – ele murmurou sob a própria respiração.

-Eu sei o que isso significa – Brennan afirmou de maneira arrogante. – E para sua informação essa junção de palavras não tem qualquer lógica.

-_Boooring._

_Click. _

Ela riu maldosamente sob olhar assassino dele. – Você tem razão, é divertido – comentou zombeteira observando a fotografia, Booth com a boca aberta num grande 'O'.

Ele franziu o cenho, seus lábios numa pequena carranca quando Brennan ergueu a sobrancelha. _Click_.

-Ok. Estamos quites. Agora podemos ser sérios? – ele perguntou virando os olhos.

-Sem brincadeiras estúpidas?

Booth sorriu de lado. _Click_ – Promessa.

Animadamente, Brennan voltou a se postar ao seu lado. Booth puxou a câmera de suas mãos e a posicionou. – No três? – ela assentiu.

Eles olharam de lado um para o outro. – Três!

_Click_. Rindo-se, eles se entreolharam. _Click_.

Quando Brennan se voltou para a máquina, Booth sorriu divertidamente e se aproximou, dispensando um beijo ruidoso da bochecha dela, enquanto lançava um olhar de lado para a máquina. _Click_.  
O olhar surpresa de Brennan merecia uma foto, Booth ponderou, os dedos dela tocando o local onde os lábios dele estiveram segundos atrás era a imagem mais adorável que já vira. _Click_  
- x -

**[Fim do Flashback]**

I'll see you tonight in the back of my mind  
When I remember your skin like I remembered it then  
When you would dress me in white with the look in your eyes  
Knew you'd love me forever

-_Diga 'Xis' Doutora Temperance Brennan_ – ela murmurou ironicamente pra si mesma, seu nome se arrastando em sua boca de forma desagradável. Ali, ela nunca seria apenas 'Bones'. Impacientando-se, ela abriu a pasta que procurava, ignorando rapidamente a área de trabalho de seu computador. Ao menos por agora.

* * *

**N/a:** O trecho aí em cima é da música "Before I Ever Knew Better", de Sara Bareilles. Não vou negar, sou obcecada por essa música... E acredito, vale muito a pena ouvi-la.


	45. Mudanças

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Multi-temporadas. Quinta temporada.  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 45 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertência do Capítulo: Continuação do capítulo 32 "Hell", capítulo 34 "Hell 2" e capítulo 40 "Jantar".****  
****Especulação da sexta temporada, ****sem spoiler****.****  
**

* * *

**Mudanças**

_Everybody's gonna make mistakes,__  
__But you'll never be one of mine._  
(Bittersweet - Sara Bareilles)

Booth ouvia as duas mulheres de sua vida conversando amenidades enquanto fingia se concentrar na estrada.

Ele podia ver que Brennan não estava nada satisfeita por ter ficado no banco de trás, apesar de surpreendentemente não ter se queixado quando Ria simplesmente deslizou para o banco do carona. Brennan havia lhe lançado um olhar, como se ele devesse determinar quem seria seu co-piloto, por assim dizer.

Ele quase riu do quão adorável ela parecia em sua confusão. Mas Brennan era tão esperta, tão inteligente, logo perceberia que as coisas iam mudar. Não necessariamente para a pior. Apenas... diferente.

Booth observou pelo canto dos olhos Ria, ela parecia ansiosa, apesar do sorriso fácil. E Deus, ele entendia por quê: eles tinham que conversar muito e determinar o que eram e onde exatamente estavam.  
Tudo, entretanto, que podia pensar ao encontrá-la, ao tê-la ao seu lado, é tê-la debaixo de sua pele. Seu pequeno raio de sol. Sua amante, companheira, sua morfina. Porque Ria tinha o dom de fazê-lo esquecer qualquer dor...

O homem suspirou. Era possível amar tanto assim duas pessoas?  
Ele riu consigo mesmo da pergunta ridícula; e ainda mais, ainda que nervosamente, quando a atenção das duas mulheres se voltou para ele.

Ele estava tão ferrado.

_Oh Deus, por que brincar assim dessa forma comigo?_

-O que é tão engraçado, Booth?

-Estava pensando em algo que Parker me disse, coisa de pai e filho – acrescentou antes que a curiosidade de sua parceira se estendesse.

-Você conhece Parker, Ria?

-Nos falamos algumas vezes, via internet – Ria disse. – Nós prometemos sair para jogar boliche, onde nós íamos arrasar o pai dele – comentou sorrindo, lançando um olhar arrogante para Booth.

-Eu lembro da promessa do boliche, mas acredito que seja fantasia a segunda parte. Eu não falei, baby? Eu sou o melhor.

-Você não costuma mentir ou exagerar em suas habilidades – Booth riu da insinuação, ainda que continuasse com os olhos fitos na estrada. – Mas não se esqueça, meu caro, eu sou incrivelmente certeira.

-Veremos.

-Não me provoque, _cariño_.

Os olhos dele voaram para os de Ria imediatamente e ele teve de fazer uma manobra complicada para voltar a estabilizar o carro. – Oh senhorita Bellido, baixo, isso foi extremamente baixo – repreendeu, sua face ligeiramente corada. Ela riu levianamente, voltando-se para Brennan, que observava a cena intrigada.

-Quer comer conosco, Temperance?

Os olhos de Brennan e Booth se encontram pelo espelho retrovisor de imediato e, ainda assim, ela não tinha ideia do que responder. Os olhos de Booth não diziam nada.

-Eu... temo ter de declinar – disse por fim.

-Por que, Bones? Eu não lembro de tê-la visto comer desde a hora do almoço. Venha conosco – seus olhos se encontraram novamente, e lá estava o superprotetor Booth. – Por favor?

Suspirando, Brennan finalmente assentiu. – Está bem.

* * *

Ele era mesmo um homem desgraçado. Booth ponderou, sua mão direita nas costas de Brennan, a sua esquerda entrelaçada à de Ria.

Por mais que muitos olhares o seguissem, em sua maioria homens o invejando - como se ele fosse um cafetão protegendo seu material luxuoso apenas com sua arrogância e tamanho -, a expressão de Booth não se alterara: de aparente animo leve, guiou ambas às mulheres pelo restaurante.

-Você não parece realmente feliz ao conduzir duas belas mulheres pelo corredor de um restaurante – Ria comentou com diversão.

Booth riu e zombeteiro retrucou:  
– Eu me sinto como um mórmon. Acompanhado por duas de minhas esposas.

-Não somos suas esposas.

O homem riu de fato dessa vez. – Acalma-se Bones, foi apenas uma comparação infeliz.

-Bem, o único problema que eu vi em sua frase foi "duas esposas". Como já disse, sou egoísta e não gosto de compartilhar o que é meu... – Ria tentou brincar. O olhar de Brennan à insinuação de 'casamento' parecia despropositado.

-Isso seria sua última preocupação – Booth comentou suavemente. "Comigo" parecia estar subentendido e Ria sorriu ligeiramente, expirando e deslizando uma mão pelos cabelos, sem jeito. – O que minhas belas companheira desejam?

-Carne. Carne. Carne. _Por favor_ – Ria disse observando o menu, seus dedos rapidamente perpassando por cada prato e descartando-os em igual velocidade. – Sério? Vegetariano? – ela lançou um olhar decepcionado à Booth, sua boca fazendo beicinho.

Rindo, Booth fez um meneio exagerado com as mãos, pegou seu próprio menu e ofereceu à morena. Dispensando o que estava com Ria a Brennan. – Pronto. Ambas as _ladies_ satisfeitas.

-Quer que eu peça para você?

-Por favor, _sweetheart_.

* * *

-Como se conheceram?

Booth preferiu beber um gole de seu vinho. Ria sorriu com pesar. – Para simplificar, Seeley havia levado um amigo baleado ao "hospital". Eu era a cirurgiã de plantão àquele dia.

-Você também é militar?

-Oh, não, não. Voluntária.

-Muito corajoso de sua parte.

Ria deu de ombros, sentindo-se desconfortável. – Não realmente.

Booth apertou sua mão com um sorriso encorajador. – Você é corajosa. Determinada. E forte. Querida, não se menospreze. Você salvou mais vidas do que eu poderia contar. Eu _sei_ que sempre deu tudo de si.

Com um sorriso aguado, Ria assentiu. E num suspiro, voltou-se para seu prato. Ainda sentia-se impotente. Por mais que trabalhasse, por mais que se doasse ao seu trabalho, nunca seria o suficiente. Apesar de ter salvado muitas vidas, sim, ela também já perdera as contas de quantos morreram em suas mãos. Ela sequer conseguia mais associar seus nomes a suas faces, com o tempo pareciam apenas corpos. Um monte de corpos sem vida.

Ela estremeceu, enojada com a própria frieza. Apesar de saber que nunca conseguiria dormir sem sonhos ou sem remorso se ainda pudesse ver todos os rostos dos pacientes que não conseguira salvar, assim como o rosto de seus respectivos familiares.

-Então – Booth bateu uma mão na outra. - Cheesecake? – indagou deslizando cuidadosamente uma mão nos cabelos de Ria, seu cenho franzido para Bones. Ela não tinha como saber, é claro, mas era incrível sua capacidade de colocar alguém para baixo.

-Bones, você está bem?

Ela ergueu a vista para o homem. – Sim, por quê?

-Você parece... eu não sei – instintivamente ele se aproximou, inclinando a cabeça de lado como se tentasse pegar algo em sua expressão. – Você está cansada não é? Eu sei que trabalhou o dia inteiro tentando identificar o "caixote 9745".

Brennan abriu a boca para retrucar que não existia tal coisa como "caixote 9745", mas ela compreendeu a real preocupação de Booth, e só dessa vez deixou passar. Encolhendo os outros. – Eu acredito que poderia ir para casa.

-Claro.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente quando Brennan deslizou ao seu lado no carro, a expressão em branco, mas ele podia ver com facilidade os olhos brilhando em sucesso, em superioridade. Ria deu de ombros, sentando-se atrás.

-Você mora perto daqui, Ria?

-Há algumas quadras, para falar a verdade. Mas não estou indo para casa, ainda.

-Oh. Interessante – Brennan comentou finalmente colocando o cinto de segurança.

* * *

**N/a:** Você me odeia muito?  
Se prepare. HAHA.


	46. Tenso

Autor: Yasmin  
**Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto. Multi-temporadas.**  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 46 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo: Especulação da sexta temporada. SEM SPOILER.**

**Continuação da fic " ****No escuro****" (a fic está em "completas"). **e do capítulo 36

* * *

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, eu seria milionária. Só para constar: não sou milionária. Eu também não teria razão para especular sobre a sexta temporada...

Nota da autora: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já saiba disso). Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

Nota: Apenas porque eu amo fantasiar sobre como Hart Hanson ainda será bom com minha pessoa. (Eu sei, mera ilusão – I don't care, ok?)

* * *

**Seguinte amores**, eu sou uma viciada. E como tal não resisti ao vicio: oficialmente não sou mais spoiler free. (DOGSCARED)  
Estou no surto. Mas não se preocupem, ainda não pretendo escrever nada sobre a sexta temporada com spoiler.

Só que eu estou tão... eu sei lá como estou ao momento... que tenho de postar algo. Não está completo, mas é divertidinho e levantou um pouco meu astral, por assim dizer. *em pânico*

Isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Tenso**

Brennan suspirou, desconfortável. Não havia maneira de que pudesse dormir, ciente disto, a mulher fez questão de comunicar ao seu parceiro. Irritante e mesquinha – era absolutamente inconcebível que ele pudesse tão tranquilamente dormir quando ela sequer podia manter os olhos fechados - como só ela poderia ser, Brennan se voltou para o companheiro:  
- Booth, eu estou sem sono.

Booth estava muito cansado, até mesmo para repreendê-la. De modo que, sem mesmo abrir os olhos, a puxou para si. Acreditando que seu queixume dizia respeito outra vez ao frio. Surpreendentemente, ela gemeu. – Bones?

-Eu estou estimulada, sexualmente estimulada – resmungou com voz abafada.

-O quê?

-Quando uma mulher ou um homem sentem atração-

Com incredulidade, Booth a interrompeu. Ele não precisava de uma explicação de Brennan sobre "estimulação" gravada em sua mente. Provavelmente entraria em curto.

Para dizer a verdade, era estranhamente hilariante. Quer dizer, coisas assim só aconteciam com ele, não é? Sua parceira lhe oferecendo uma aula de educação sexual às, o quê?, duas, três da madrugada? – Plus? Ela ainda estava pregada ao seu corpo e não parecia ter intenção de se afastar.

Querido Deus.

-Muita informação, Bones. Um monte, pra ser sincero.

-A culpa é toda sua! Você está me tocando – se queixou. Ela parecia frustrada e ofegante ao mesmo tempo. – Eu disse a você que estou a mais de um ano sem relações sexuais - a expressão de choque estava estampada no rosto moreno.

Como podia ser culpa dele exatamente? Seu toque era muito inocente. Ele tentou não soar muito desagradável ou irônico quando retrucou:  
-Bem, eu sinto muito Bones. Vou manter minhas mãos para mim mesmo.

– Não se preocupe, Booth – ela disse, tentando relaxar contra seu corpo, ignorando com muita facilidade a intenção nobre e orgulhosa de Booth em se afastar. – Até mesmo Sweets me excitaria nesse momento – acrescentou analiticamente, fechando os olhos.

-Argh Bones! Isso foi errado de diversas maneiras. Ele tem 12 anos!

A mulher deu de ombros. – Não realmente.

-_Além disso_, ele não saberia o que fazer com você.

-Eu sou uma professora excelente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir quando, instintivamente, Booth a abraçou com mais força. Como se pudesse protegê-la de si mesma e sua aparente alma perversa corrompida.

* * *

N/a: Por hoje é só.


	47. Brennan

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Linguagem obscena. Especulação da sexta temporada sem spoiler. Continuação do capítulo 21 ( "Três" ), capítulo 23 ("Questões"), Capítulo 24 ("Consequências") e Capítulo 38 ("Summer").**

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 47 / ? [ O: ]

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

**

**Humor/Hurt/Comfort / Romance**

* * *

**Brennan's Way**

_I'm not tryin' to pressure you __  
__Just can't stop thinkin' about you__  
__You ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend__  
__I just wanna know your name and maybe some time __  
__we can hook up, hang out, just chill_  
(Just Friends – Musiq Soulchid)*

Brennan se sentou ao sofá. Sua mente fervilhava, ao contrário de suas pernas que voltaram ao estado "geléia" tão logo encontraram descanso.  
As palavras de Booth fazendo maravilhas ao seu baixo ventre, agora que conseguira assimilá-las. Ele dissera com todas as letras - sem qualquer acréscimo inútil ou subjetivo - que a amava enquanto a fitava nos olhos. Seu parceiro. _Booth_.

Brennan expirou com força e depois inspirou e repetiu o processo algumas vezes. Ela estava hiperventilando. Sentia-se como se estivesse padecendo de um mal súbito e inexplicável: era como se estivesse à beira de um precipício e só pudesse seguir em frente, como se um ataque de pânico a estivesse espreitando. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela _queria_ dar este passo a frente e simplesmente... cair. Sabia que encontraria alívio ao se deixar cair.

Como isso era remotamente possível? Pânico e alívio misturavam-se dentro dela e tudo que Brennan podia fazer era seguir olhando para frente, esperando que suas pernas lhe obedecessem e, então, seu cérebro. Porque ela precisava urgentemente de uma resposta.

_Deixar ou ficar?_

* * *

O pânico de Booth cedeu um pouco ao encontrá-la sentada, olhando para frente, uma expressão indecifrável marcando sua face. Pelo menos ela não fora embora.

_Graças a Deus._

-Você está bem? – indagou depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade de silêncio.

Brennan ergueu a vista para encontrá-lo com as mãos no bolso, alguns passos de distância, de pé, uma expressão cuidadosamente serena em seu rosto. – Eu estou com fome – retrucou apenas se erguendo.

Booth a observou voltar à cozinha, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se dirigir às prateleiras e gavetas em busca de talheres e pratos e então desligar o forno como se fosse dona da casa. – Vamos comer.

Daria nota sete pela mudança de assunto e dez pela a insanidade da situação, o homem decidiu ao finalmente dar de ombros. Aquela era Temperance Brennan afinal. Ela tinha seu próprio tempo e comunicaria à Booth quando chegasse a uma resolução.

_E você amigo, está pronto?_, Booth tentou ignorar o pensamento sarcástico e maldoso. Obviamente ele nunca estaria 100% pronto para a forma que Temperance Brennan pensava. Mas ele tentaria o seu melhor.

_Espero que seja suficiente..._ Booth rangeu os dentes, ele podia matar seu eu interior?

* * *

Não era um silencio tão pesado, tão pouco agradável. Mas com certeza podia ser pior.  
Brennan poderia ter corrido desenfreadamente e só parado quando estivesse em casa, muito bem trancada. Ou, francamente, ele podia estar no chão sangrando até a morte por uma tentativa falha de "aproximação".  
Certamente também poderia ter sido melhor, eles poderiam estar agora banhado de lágrimas jurando amor eterno enquanto faziam amor. Booth riu. Ok, nem em sua fantasia no coma isto aconteceria.

_Sequer em um milhão de anos, amigo_

Talvez se ele bebesse mais vinho pudesse afogar sua consciência que hoje encontrava-se especialmente sarcástica, Booth ponderou observando sua taça de vinho.  
Brennan quase perdera a risada divertida de Booth enquanto ainda estava ponderando seu melhor curso de ação.

-O que foi?

Por um segundo, Booth teve medo de encontrar seus olhos, medo de que ela visse quão expectante estava. Medo de assustá-la ainda mais. Piscando, Booth ergueu a vista e um sorriso preguiçoso surgiu em seus lábios, Brennan realmente ainda estava ali. Comendo e bebendo à mesa com ele.

-Não é nada, realmente, Bones. Então, como está? – indagou apontando com o garfo para o prato dela.

Brennan ponderou um pouco. - Tragável – ela zombou.

-_Ouch_ Bones! – murmurou falsamente ofendido. Depois sorriu de forma arrogante. – Estarei muito feliz em comer por você...

A mulher afastou o prato das mãos dele e então defensivamente deu de ombros, acrescentando: – Eu estou com fome. Não é como se pudesse me dar ao luxo de dispensar comida, mesmo sendo essa.

Booth riu. – Apenas admita que está delicioso.

Brennan ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Faça-me – desafiou, colocando uma quantidade generosa de macarronada na boca.

-Você sabe, cedo ou tarde, vai acabar seu prato e eu não vou deixá-la repetir.

-Não sou uma glutona como você – ela teve de contrapor. – Estou muito satisfeita com minha porção. Além disso, não seria de bom tom se não me oferecesse mais quando eu terminasse de comer. Obviamente teria de recusar, pois, como lhe disse, estou muito satisfeita com a porção que tenho.

-Okay, gravando suas palavras Bones – ele disse maliciosamente.

Depois desta pequena discussão, a conversa dos parceiros encontrou um ritmo e o silêncio foi preenchido por amenidades até o momento de Brennan ir embora.

* * *

-Boa noite, Booth.

Brennan havia tomado sua decisão, ou o mais próximo disso que pode racionalizar. Expirou e inspirou calmamente enquanto se afastava e engoliu o nó preso à garganta.

Então, assim, simplesmente do nada, ela se voltou e o beijou de forma muito suave por um segundo apenas. Estranhamente tímida, Brennan o fitou por um breve momento antes de partir, lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

Booth se sentiu dopado, eufórico e preso ao lugar em que ela lhe deixara, ao mesmo tempo. Uma vontade louca de rir o consumia por toda noite; e a sensação de que voltara a ter 12 anos ainda estava lá quando finalmente deitou em sua cama, e caiu num sono tranquilo.

* * *

**N/a:** Ufa. Finalmente consegui escrever... Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém. o.o

*Eu gosto do estilo dessa música, acho muito gostosa de ouvir. Sem contar que a letra me chamou muita atenção (para não dizer que me enlouqueceu... rs).


	48. Rendição

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler da quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Continuação do Capítulo 17 ("Emboscado"), do Capítulo 19 ("Obséquio), do Capítulo 20 ("Agradecimento"), Capítulo 22 ("Retaliação") , do Capítulo 25 ("Maneira") e do Capítulo 26 ("Pena"). **

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 48 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso). **

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Nota: ****Para Anna e Fernanda, do NFF.**

**

* * *

**Humor / Romance

* * *

**Rendição**

_Em choque, os olhos dela se abriram – Brennan realmente não tinha certeza em que momento os fechara - para encontrar outra vez Booth sobre ela. – __**Agora você entende, Bones?**_

_A mulher engoliu em seco. _

* * *

Ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça, incapaz de se expressar com palavras.

-E vai me obedecer?

Brennan não respondeu. Ponderando friamente os prós e contras de mandá-lo para o inferno.  
Orgulho intacto. Sem beijos. Não mais toques. Sem sexo. Um monte de sexo. Ok.  
Racionalmente, ela sabia que podia viver sem isso.

Abriu a boca no mesmo instante em que os lábios de Booth se fecharam em um de seus seios. Isso era _tão_ baixo da parte dele.

-_Sim... oh Sim._

O moreno se afastou de imediato, com um pequeno sorriso maroto. Ele dispensou um curto beijo em seus lábios entreabertos de choque e ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que disse, Bones?

-Seu... Seu bastardo!

-Não, não Bones. Essa não é a resposta para minha pergunta.

Brennan estreitou os olhos:  
- Eu odeio você.

Distraidamente, Booth acariciou o lado da cabeça dela, afagando seus cabelos. – Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Sério Bones, muito ruim mesmo. Mas, quer saber? Eu gosto de você mesmo assim, sem tirar nem por.

Brennan suspirou. – Você não se sente culpado por me provocar? Quero dizer, é você quem me deve. Uma pequena fortuna, devo acrescentar.

Booth riu. – Não sabe o significado de rendição, não é, Bones? – ele se ergueu, saindo de cima dela e estendeu a mão:  
– Venha, vou lhe preparar o café da manhã.

Ela se sentou observando sua mão como se ponderasse seriamente, incerta de como proceder. Booth, ao sair do quarto, voltaria a ser o mesmo de antes? Brennan deu de ombros, havia escolhido isso ao não lhe responder não é?

Ignorando sua mão, a mulher se levantou também. E teria atravessado a porta do quarto sem problemas se não fosse por Booth fitando-a. O homem foi ao seu encontro e Brennan se flagrou imóvel, atenta apenas ao seu ar reverente. Os olhos de Booth moviam-se vagarosamente por seu robe entreaberto, antes de encontrar os olhos dela. Uma das mãos dele encontrou o lado de seu rosto e a puxou calmamente para si.

O moreno deixou seus lábios pairarem sobre os dela, com a típica paciência frustrante e perversa dele, esta que Brennan descobrira da "pior" forma. – Não vai pedir um beijo?

-Você é tão-

-Só estou seguindo as regras, Bones – a interrompeu suavemente.

Oh, estava tão cheio de si! Inspirando para buscar regência, Brennan fechou os olhos por um segundo e então, com uma calma calculada, encontrou seu olhar e cortou a distância entre os lábios. Ela viu o pequeno sorriso dele e suas mãos se fecharam ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o.

Ela não pediria. Por que o faria quando com obviedade ele a pertencia?  
Dela para beijar, para tocar, para despir, mordiscar, observar, aranhar, conhecer.

Brennan cortou o beijo com um sorriso de conhecimento. – Você é meu. Eu o comprei – esclareceu para o caso de Booth não ter entendido sua declaração. - Por que eu deveria pedir?

-Deixe-me ver... Porque, do contrário, eu não vou tocar, beijar e... – ele sorriu. – Fazer amor com você?

Brennan gostou da forma como ele soava e principalmente das suas mãos errantes acariciando-a. Mas "rendição" era uma palavra muito _feia_.

-Não sabia que eu podia pedir favores sexuais – ela contrapôs de volta, zombeteira. – E mesmo que pudesse, como poderia saber que você será capaz de me satisfazer? Talvez eu devesse fazer primeiro um experimento.

-_Você é tão inteligente, Bones_ – Booth disse roucamente, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço. – _Como eu posso ainda tentar disputar com você?_

_-Você não pode_ – ela retrucou arrogantemente, expondo o pescoço da melhor maneira possível, suas mãos se arrastando por suas costas incríveis antes de deslizar para frente e encontrar o botão de sua calça.

-Oh, você é uma pequena traiçoeira, não é? – disse segurando suas mãos. - Mas terá que pedir para conseguir isso, Bones.

-Isso não está acontecendo.

-Você vê, sou um homem incrivelmente paciente. E muito generoso. E para lhe provar, lhe darei uma amostra grátis - Brennan lançou um olhar desconfiado para o sob brilhante que Booth lhe oferecia. – Então tomamos café – ele a ergueu nos braços com um movimento simples, Brennan não pode evitar virar os olhos. – E você toma sua decisão.

Ele a posicionou na cama, desta vez com delicadeza. Sorrindo calmamente, Booth chegou aos seus ouvidos:  
-_Dedos ou lábios. Faça sua escolha, Bones._

* * *

Continua...

* * *

N/a: Eu não sei qual é o meu problema com essa série que nunca consigo terminar... Rs. Espero que tenham se divirtido!


	49. Lição

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler da quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Pequena spoiler do episódio 4x25. Set no futuro **

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 49 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso). **

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Lição **Prática nº 6*

* * *

-Ok, Bones. Eu vou fazer isso uma vez mais, então vamos começar a revezar, ok?

Brennan assentiu seriamente, tão compenetrada que Booth quase riu da forma como ela lidava com tudo aquilo, como se fosse um de seus casos, ou uma missão.

Ela continuava parada olhando fixamente para seu... problema - Booth sorriu estupidamente, corrigindo a sentença mentalmente de imediato: nosso pequeno, rosado e adorável 'problema' – enquanto ele fazia todo o trabalho.

Booth sabia que ela tomava outra vez nota de como proceder para não correr qualquer risco de errar. Brennan, por sua vez, observava Booth fazer a tarefa quase ressentida com sua habilidade. Ele era ligeiro e preciso e o montinho em suas mãos ficava quase que completamente parado e em silêncio. Como era remotamente possível?

Brennan já havia aprendido a trocar fraudas mas, sinceramente, às vezes ela tinha problemas em lidar com a sua hiperativa bebê. Ela queria entender como Booth parecia tão seguro e até mesmo divertido quando ela se movia tanto.

-Olhe para você – Booth disse suavemente, enquanto erguia nos braços sua pequena garotinha, agora devidamente trocada. – Você é tão perfeita. Nenhum garoto malvado vai se aproximar de você. Nunca – continuou beijando as mãozinhas postadas em seu rosto.

-Não pode prometer isso, Booth.

-Eu tenho uma arma – ele retrucou. – Não é, meu docinho? Papai tem uma arma e ele sabe usar muito, muito bem – acrescentou voltando-se para a filha. A garotinha fez sons irreconhecíveis, supostamente divertida com o tom de voz do pai. – Eu sei que você ama isso – disse em tom infantil, fazendo caretas para o bebê.

Brennan virou os olhos com um sorriso divertido, finalmente tirou o bebê do colo do homem.

–Seu pai não é um bobo? Sim, ele é – Brennan murmurou suavemente, fitando a filha com carinho. – Você poderá sair com quem quiser, ter o namorado que quiser - Booth pigarreou. – Depois dos 22. Papai só precisa saber depois dos 22 – Brennan acrescentou divertida.

-Bones! – Booth ofegou horrorizado, tapando os dois ouvidos de seu bebê com as mãos. – Não fale assim.

-Você sabe que ela ainda não entende, não é?

Booth era terrivelmente superprotetor. Ele quase enlouquecera Brennan na gravidez e, certamente, enlouqueceria sua filha em alguns anos. 22 anos, segundo Booth, talvez mais, ele ainda não tinha certeza.

-Além disso, é insano pensar que ela irá esperar tanto quando eu – Brennan disse ponderativa. – Plus? Ela tem Angie como madrinha.

Booth tapou os próprios ouvidos e fechou os olhos. – Eu não quero ouvir isso, não quero pensar nisso.

Ele sentiu o riso de Brennan em seu rosto. – Você tem alguns anos ainda para aprender a lidar com isso, Booth.

Booth abriu os olhos para encontrá-la perto. Resignadamente, ele a envolveu num abraço cuidadoso, deixando o bebê entre eles. – Eu sei. E eu ainda odeio isso – ele dispensou um pequeno beijo no rosto de Brennan e deslizou o polegar pele rostinho de sua filha. Seu bebê o fitava com curiosidade, sua cabeça postada no ombro de Brennan e seus olhos cor de chocolate lutavam para continuarem abertos. – Eu vou odiar qualquer um que tente roubá-la de mim – murmurou sem tirar os olhos do bebê.

Brennan arfou ligeiramente. Por alguma estranha razão, ela sempre ficava ligada quando ele falava assim. Tão incrivelmente cavalheiro branco em armadura para proteger a honra da garotinha deles.

Era tão _fascinante_.

Ela sabia que ele era um pai incrível, mas observá-lo todos os dias nessa "função"? Era gratificante. Quase um dom.  
Brennan ficava horrorizada sempre que voltava no tempo, precisamente na época que lhe pedira para ser apenas um doador de esperma. O que ela teria perdido, Deus. Era só inconcebível agora que o "tinha" por completo.

Um segundo depois os olhos de Booth encontraram os seus com um ar de conhecimento e um sorriso torto. – Eu sei o que você está pensando.

-_Shush_ – ela retrucou beijando-o rapidamente na boca, antes de se afastar para prosseguir ninando seu bebê.

* * *

*Número aleatório. Não significa que continuarem isso.

Espero que tenham se divertido!


	50. Imprudência

**Autor: Yasmin**

Categoria: Sexta temporada. E todo o resto.

Advertências do Capítulo: Linguagem obscena.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 50 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Imprudência**

Ela ofegou quando seu rosto foi de encontro ao peito dele. Provavelmente pela surpresa de, repentinamente, estar tão próxima. Ele gritava com ela, rosnava, tão incrivelmente aborrecido... apertando seus braços ao redor dela com tanta força que a mulher simplesmente não conseguia reagir.

-Booth... você está me esmagando – murmurou ao encontrar a voz, ainda abismada com a raiva dele.

Como se quisesse retaliá-la, ele a apertou mais firmemente contra si. – Eu não quero ouvir sua voz, a partir de agora. Você me entendeu, Temperance? – disse secamente. – Deixe-me apenas que me acalme, ou eu juro por Deus, sua maldita mulher teimosa... – acrescentou e interrompeu a si mesmo, expirando com força.

Ele estava lentamente se livrando do pânico, em contrapartida, a fúria o tomava por completo. De repente, desejava apenas colocá-la de bruços em seu colo e estapeá-la até que aprendesse que quando ele lhe diz "fique no carro", ela deveria obedecer. Talvez ele fizesse isso, assim que pudesse se afastar um centímetro que fosse do corpo relativamente ileso - mas principalmente: muito vivo – de sua parceira.

-Eu estou bem, Booth... Está tudo bem – Brennan falou, tentativamente utilizando-se de um tom consolador que aprendera com ele.

-Não! Inferno nenhum que isto está bem – ele se afastou como se o toque dela de repente o queimasse, mas no segundo seguinte as mãos dele encontravam-se em seu rosto, cada uma de um lado. Forçando-a a encará-lo. – E não me olhe dessa forma. Você poderia ter morrido! Sua mulher estúpida! Meu Deus, será que não percebe isso?

-Eu não sou estúpida.

A atitude racional e equilibrada dela o tirava ainda mais do sério. Enquanto ele ofegava, esbravejava e a feria por conta da força que empregava em retê-la no lugar – como se ela planejasse fugir ou evaporar ou se meter entre dois homens armados outra vez -, ela o fitava estoicamente, falando calmamente. Talvez ele mesmo devesse matá-la.

Booth fechou os olhos e levou cinco ou seis inspirações e expirações para tornar a fitá-la.

-Eu estou tão... tão incrivelmente _puto_ com você – disse por fim, as mãos escorregando sem vontade para os ombros dela, seu rosto caindo para frente, e desse modo, sua testa tocava a dela. Ele só estava cansado demais para lutar com ela. – Você poderia ter se machucado de verdade.

-Você também.

Ele riu com ironia. – Esse é o _meu_ trabalho.

Brennan deu infantilmente de ombros, desconfortável por não ter uma justificativa racional por sua ação. Ela ouvira disparos e simplesmente..._surtara_. Não estava pensando em si ou na sua segurança quando invadiu o prédio abandonado – aquele que Booth tinha ordenado para não chegar perto – com sua pesada arma, que escondera consigo toda aquela semana por precaução.

-Eu estava preocupada – afirmou, desde que ele não tirava os olhos dos seus.

Booth pareceu ainda mais horrorizado. – É isto que você tem? Apenas isso. Você estava "preocupada" e, por isso, desrespeitando minhas ordens, foi assim, voluntariamente atrás de um serial killer que, obviamente estava obcecado por você.

-Desnecessário dizer que você não manda em mim, Booth.

Sim, ele ia matá-la.

-_Temperance_ – a voz dele falhou e se Brennan fosse um pouco mais intuitiva, um monte intuitiva na verdade (desde que ela não seguia nunca sua intuição), ela teria se afastado imediatamente. Mas se o seu primeiro nome não a alertara do perigo, não era a forma como ele utilizava-o que a iria intimidar.

-Você deveria me agradecer, proporcionei distração suficiente para que pudesse atingi-lo.

Sob o tom arrogante dela, Booth pensou que poderia sacudi-la, suas mãos se fecharam com mais força em seus ombros e Brennan gemeu de dor. Ele só não podia se controlar quando ela parecia assim, tão cretinamente impassível.  
Booth sabia que precisava se afastar, pois acabaria fazendo algo que se arrependeria mais tarde. Acontecesse que "afastar-se" estava fora de cogitação; irracionalmente, ele tinha medo de perdê-la outra vez de vista e então Brennan fazer algo insano como, vai saber, se atirar de um penhasco.

-Se, e me escute bem – o tom dele era gelado, estranhamente compassado e enganosamente calmo. -, se você desobedecer novamente uma ordem minha, eu mesmo ficarei encarregado de castigá-la. Temperance, essa é a única vez que lhe direi: você não vai querer me contrariar – o rosto dele se aproximou do dela.

Ela riu, _riu_. Qualquer outra pessoa ficaria intimidado com o tom dele, seu olhar duro e todo seu corpo invadindo seu espaço pessoal, mas Brennan o conhecia melhor.

-O que, você vai me prender? Booth, não acha que está levando tudo muito a sério? Está tudo bem, ninguém se feriu, a não ser o assassino, mas ele merecia isso. E nós prendemos o cara mau.

-Tudo bem – ele repetiu, sem piscar. - Está "tudo bem". Mas poderia não ser. Ah meu Deus, Bones! Você não consegue ver? Você poderia ter sido morta -

-Assim como você! – ela o interrompeu. Perguntando-se se ficariam nesse argumento para sempre.

Ele deslizou mais um passo para frente com brusquidão, a prensando contra seu corpo e a parede outra vez, seu rosto enterrando-se na curva do pescoço e ombro. - Você não entende. Você não entende... _Eu não posso te perder._ Eu não poderia lidar com isso. Por favor, por favor, Temperance, jure, prometa-me que não vai fazer qualquer coisa estúpida como essa.

Ela ficou em silêncio em seus braços, permitindo que ele a inspirasse o quanto pudesse, permitindo-se sustentá-lo enquanto as mãos dele tremiam perpassando inquietas por seus braços. Enquanto ele implorava para que fosse racional.

-Porra Bones! Me prometa – exigiu ao seu ouvido.

-Eu sinto muito, eu não farei isso – disse calmamente. Então ela o apertou contra si quando percebeu que Booth pretendia se afastar para, provavelmente, recitar outra vez sua ladainha de prudência, preservação e perigo, não necessariamente nesta ordem. – _Eu não posso perder você também_ – murmurou contra sua pele. Fora o meio mais efetivo, ela percebeu mais tarde, para aquietá-lo.

- x -


	51. Entrelinhas

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Sexta temporada. E todo o resto.

Advertências do Capítulo: Spoiler até episódio 6x03.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 51 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Nota:**** Eu não vou negar que estou bem empolgada com essa nova perspectiva da Brennan essa nova temporada. Então, eu me aventurei um pouco, finalmente, pela sexta temporada. Essa fic contém spoiler dos episódios 6x01 ao 6x03, se você não os viu, corra para as montanhas...**

**Você foi avisado!**

**

* * *

**

**Entrelinhas**

_My memory is cruel__  
__I'm queen of attention to details__  
__Defending intetions if the fails, until now__  
__He told me her name__  
__It sounded familiar in a way__  
__I could have sworn i'd heard him say in ten thousand times__  
__Ohh if only i had been listening__  
__(Between The Lines – Sara Bareilles *) _

Max Kennan lançou um olhar de desprezo ao homem a sua frente. Booth sequer se abalou com o ar de desgosto do homem mais velho.

-Você gostaria de entrar Max? - sem responder, o senhor entrou no apartamento do agente federal. – Você quer alguma coisa para beber? Uma cerveja, um café?

Max franziu o cenho. – Você não parece surpreso por eu estar aqui.

Booth deu de ombros. – Eu me perguntava _quando_ você viria.

-Oh, então você sabe o que vim fazer?

-Eu só posso imaginar. Sente-se.

-Tempe me disse que você tem uma nova namorada e eu realmente cheguei a pensar que você era gay.

Booth virou os olhos. – Eu não sou.

-Então você desistiu...?

O homem mais jovem suspirou, entendendo mais do que gostaria suas palavras vagas. – Algo assim.

-Você não é o homem certo.

Max achou que o moreno fosse estalar com isso, mas Booth continuou a fitá-lo ausente, sem expressão. – Eu imagino que não sou.

-Você desistiu muito fácil.

-Eu duvido – disse num tom que Max considerou um pouco irônico.

Antes que Max pudesse dizer o quão cretino Booth era por "partir" o coração de sua filha, então ameaçá-lo de morte, a campainha soou.

Brennan entrou no apartamento do parceiro com um sorriso um pouco incerto, consciente de que estava a fazer algo ligeiramente desonesto. Mas, francamente, não podia evitar.  
Ela franziu o cenho ao encontrar o pai, lançou um olhar para Booth, que deu de ombros. E tornou a encarar seu pai.

-O qu-?

-Estávamos falando sobre você, querida – Max respondeu antes mesmo que Brennan terminasse a questão.

-Oh – ela parecia realmente surpresa. – Sobre o quê? – E agora curiosa.

-Não era exatamente sobre você Bones, mas eventualmente você entrou na história. Afinal, ele é seu pai. Max está ligeiramente chocado porque eu tenho uma namorada, ele achava que eu era gay.

Brennan riu. – Gay?

-E, de alguma forma, seu pai acha que eu estou partindo seu coração.

Max estava olhando para Booth em choque. Booth quase sentiu pena do homem, mas se Max queria constrangê-lo, oh, ele iria se surpreender.

-Um coração não se parte, Booth.

-Eu sei – deu de ombros. – Mas você também entendeu o que quis dizer.

-Por que acha que Booth "partiu" meu coração?

-Whoah Bones, relaxa ok? E o que está fazendo aqui?

-Pensei que podíamos ir ao Dinner – retrucou e tornou a atenção a seu pai.

Ela estava tão aborrecida com ele por tentar tomar seus dores. Por que ninguém conseguia ver que ela podia lidar sozinha? Desde que, obviamente, havia sido apenas ela quem havia deixado-o escapar?

Brennan suspirou, notando que era culpa sua, outra vez, que seu pai estivesse importunando Booth com a coisa de "seguir adiante". Quando lhe contara sobre Booth e Hannah fora um acidente, escapara de sua boca antes que pudesse evitar. E ela tentava, Deus, como tentava não falar, desde que todos à sua volta a imaginavam sofrendo.

Todos pareciam realmente preocupados com forma como estava "lidando" – não, Brennan podia ver agora que esta era exatamente a palavra, "lidar". – Sentindo pena ou pisando em ovos ou até mesmo discutindo abertamente como acreditavam que, depois distancia forçada, estariam juntos como um casal. Bem, surpresa!, ela também havia fantasiado sobre isso. Um monte.

Mas eram apenas isso: fantasias. E, por mais dolorosa que a realidade fosse, precisava aceitar. Deus, ela já se resignara. Por que os outros não podiam?

Brennan honestamente estava feliz por Booth. Ela tentava não ponderar que poderia muito bem ser ela a vivenciar tudo que Hannah tinha ao momento. Não gostava de ouvir o sussurrado "a culpa é toda sua" quando fechava os olhos ao se deitar na cama, sozinha, mas aprendera a ignorar isso. Do contrário, não seria capaz de encarar Booth pela manhã. E ele sempre estava lá, apesar de tudo.

-Pai?

-Eu... baby eu apenas...

Como iria dizer que sabia que ela era apaixonada por Booth desde a primeira vez que os vira interagir? Como iria dizer que sabia que era recíproco? E que estava ali apenas para colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Booth, pois sabia que era um bom rapaz que estava a se iludir?

-Por favor – ela pediu serenidade. – Não tenho ideia do porque acha que tem o direito de intervir em minha vida dessa forma, desde que esteve anos sem qualquer sinal de vida-

-Isso não é justo, Honey! – Max encarou Booth por um instante, como se pedisse ajuda.

Brennan o ignorou. –... Não faça isso. Eu entendo que é instintivo estar preocupado com meu bem-estar, mas não preciso disso. Estou bem! Tenho exatamente o que planejei para minha vida. E, sinceramente, estou feliz por Booth. Ele agora tem o que sempre procurou. O que – ela fez uma pequena pausa, imperceptível para qualquer outra pessoa que não Booth. – Eu nunca poderia oferecer. E ele merece.

Definitivamente Booth merecia a felicidade. Suas dezenas de anos com uma companheira que pudesse lhe oferecer amor, respeito, filhos e, principalmente, um coração aberto.  
Era quase infeliz, no entanto, que, por causa de Booth, hoje, Brennan sabia que eventualmente poderia se tornar essa pessoa. Ela estava quase pronta e, instintivamente, tinha o conhecimento de que Booth poderia ajudá-la a chegar ao status "cérebro em ponto morto".

-Bones... – Booth hesitou. - Seu pai só... ele só está tentando ajudar.

Brennan finalmente encontrou os olhos de seu amigo, dolorosamente consciente que fazia muito tempo que não trocavam um olhar de conhecimento tão longo. – Mas não está. Sei que é quase uma segunda natureza sua defender os "mais fracos", mas claramente ele é um sociopata, você sabe, ele o está usando agora que se deu conta de que não aprovo de forma alguma sua atitude. É mais que evidente que ele não esperava me encontrar aqui hoje – se voltou para o pai. – Não vai dar certo. Não tem porque estar aqui. E eu não o quero ameaçando Booth.

-Eu imploro por discordar.

-Ele não me assusta Bones.

Os homens disseram ao mesmo tempo e Brennan cruzou os braços. – Ele matou um diretor do FBI - a mulher decidiu por ignorar o comentário do pai.

-Ele não vai me matar.

Brennan não tinha tanta certeza. Ou melhor, ela sabia com certeza que Max não o mataria, afinal ele não queria ser caçado pela própria filha. Mas se ela havia demonstrado um pouquinho do remorso e abatimento que realmente sentia, do medo, angustia e, principalmente, da culpa que tinha para Max... Bem, ele provavelmente se sentiria no direito de ferir Booth.  
Não que fosse ajudá-la de alguma forma. Desde que por Booth estar feliz, ela obrigava-se a sentir-se feliz, era o mínimo que podia fazer. Ela lhe devia isso.

-É você quem está dizendo, garotão – Max retrucou seriamente.

-Pai, francamente.

Brennan suspirou com impaciência. Incapaz de se divertir com a superproteção tardia do mais velho.

-E afinal, onde está sua namorada? Noiva, o que quer que seja – Max indagou em remoque.

-Está viajando a trabalho, como se você não soubesse – Booth respondeu secamente.

-Nós podemos ir? - os homens a fitaram em confusão. – Ao Dinner, prometi a Hannah que ficaria de olho em sua alimentação – ela acrescentou seriamente para Booth como se estivesse levando a promessa a sério. Ela espera que ninguém notasse a diferença.

Booth sorriu fracamente. – Vou buscar meu casaco.

Brennan se aproximou de Max no instante em que Booth sumira de vista. – Eu gostaria de dizer que não posso acreditar que tenha vindo ameaçar um agente federal, mas, sinceramente, não me choca em absoluto. Só quero que fique claro – ela ergueu o indicador. – Nem cogite em tocar nele. Ou eu juro, papai, você vai se arrepender. Isso não é culpa de Booth. É minha.

-Como pode ter...?

-Eu lhe disse 'não' quando ele pediu que tentássemos. Estava com medo e não podia me obrigar a arriscar tudo que tínhamos. Só estou, qual é o ditado para isso? Ah sim, "colhendo o que plantei". Por favor, não se intrometa. Eu só quero que ele seja feliz e, ao que parece, mesmo que eu não possa lhe proporcionar isso, há quem possa.

-Honey... eu... eu sinto muito.

Brennan sorriu sem emoção. – Assim como eu.

* * *

*Eu sou obcecada por essa música. Ela é tão terrivelmente B&B.

Desculpem qualquer erro, fiz ontem à noite e não revisei. Pra variar


	52. Ajuda

**Autor: Yasmin  
****  
****Categoria: Sexta temporada. E todo o resto. ****  
****  
Episódio reverenciado: 2x08****  
****  
Advertências do Capítulo: Em algum lugar do futuro. ****  
****  
Classificação: PG-13****  
****  
Capítulos: 52 / ?****  
****  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bones não me pertence.**

* * *

**08:00 AM**

Ela estapeou uma perna dele fazendo-o imediatamente afastá-la e então, colocando-se entre suas pernas, ela apartou o cabelo e exigiu:  
-Me ajude.

Booth suspirou e virou os olhos no tom exigente da parceira. O que? Agora ele era seu escravo? Ainda assim, suas mãos estavam se movendo para suas costas e abotoando cuidadosamente cada botão delicado do seu vestido.

-Precisamos ir ao hotel onde Jessica Swan foi assassinada, por que ainda não está pronto?

Booth suspirou. – Sério Bones, você não deveria ficar tão excitada com o trabalho disfarçado.

Ela o fitou por cima do ombro. – Eu não estou. É o nosso trabalho e eu sou boa no que faço.

Booth riu ligeiramente, meneando a cabeça. – Esse é o meu trabalho. Você apenas odeia ficar para trás - contrapôs, finalmente terminando com os botões. – Ok. Você está pronta.

Brennan se arrastou para longe dele, saindo da cama. – Você preferia outro agente para lhe ajudar?

Booth franziu o cenho. – Vamos lá, Bones. Eu não escolheria qualquer outra pessoa para cobrir minhas costas, você sabe disso – ele lhe ofereceu seu sorriso cheio de charme. – Não sabe?

-Não jogue esse seu sorriso para mim – ela ordenou, ainda que sorrisse ligeiramente. Suas pequenas inseguranças jogadas para o fundo da mente. – Se estarei protegendo suas costas, preciso de uma arma.

-Boa tentativa – ele retrucou, levantando-se. – Mas não há chance no inferno, baby - acrescentou antes de entrar no banheiro simplesmente ignorando os protestos dela quanto a necessidade de uma arma de fogo.

- x -

**09:30 AM**

Vegas lhe trazia um monte de recordações ruins. E algumas poucas certamente mais... interessantes. Booth ponderou, sorrindo de lado para a mulher que parecia muito confortável em seus braços.

-Tigre?

-Okay, honey. O que você quiser.

Brennan sorriu sedutoramente. – Eu quero tudo.

-Pegue – ele contrapôs, lançando um olhar para a atendente. – Trate bem a minha garota, está bem?

-Certamente, senhor – o sorriso brilhante da mulher para ele fez a ruiva virar os olhos.

Brennan ergueu uma mão e estalou os dedos na frente da atendente. – Oi, eu sou Roxie. Você vai atender a mim.

Booth riu. – Não seja ciumenta – ele retirou os óculos escuros olhando para o crachá da atendente. – Marcy está apenas fazendo seu trabalho.

Brennan riu e sorriu com falsidade para Marcy. – Eu tenho certeza que sim.

-Além do mais, você sabe a quem eu pertenço. Pensei ter deixado claro a noite passado... – ele comentou beijando o lado de sua cabeça.

Brennan riu suavemente; ela ergueu a sobrancelha e ofereceu a Marcy um sorriso de gato que comera o canário. – Oh yeah - Marcy estreitou os olhos, ainda que o sorriso estivesse congelado em sua face.

-Eu volto em uma hora e meia - Brennan franziu o cenho, a primeira vez que saíra do personagem desde que saíram do carro alugado. E Booth suspirou. – Estou bem, não vou fazer nenhuma besteira.

-Eu não achei que você—

Virando os olhos, Booth a interrompeu com um curto beijo nos lábios.  
Ele se afastou rapidamente, uma expressão de puro horror marcando sua face só por um segundo, expressão que apenas Brennan reconhecera em seu próprio segundo de choque. Então, ele sorriu brilhantemente, acenou com a cabeça para a atendente e girou sobre os próprios pés, caminhando sem olhar para trás.

Ela o observou menear a cabeça negativamente enquanto andava, perguntando-se se a incredulidade dele se equiparava à dela. Sua especulação cessou ao ouvir a maldição exclamada baixinho por Marcy. Brennan se voltou para ela e a flagrou fitando o traseiro de seu parceiro. – Bom material, hm? Você não tem ideia de como se sente bem nas mãos – comentou divertida.

De olhos arregalados, Marcy se voltou para Brennan de imediato. A ruiva segurava uma peça de seda, um sorriso malicioso se encontrava em seus lábios ainda que seu olhar não houvesse se afastado da peça em suas mãos. Pigarreando Marcy, voltou ao ar profissional.

-Você tem desse na cor azul? – Brennan indagou inocentemente. – Tony ama azul – acrescentou de forma confidencial.

-Claro! – Marcy disse com falso entusiasmo.


	53. Herói

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Sexta temporada. E todo o resto.  
Advertências do Capítulo: Continuação do capítulo 50 ("imprudência")  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 53 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No  
Nota da autora: eu não sei o que estou fazendo (e eu acredito que, depois de todos esses capítulos, você já sabe disso).

* * *

**Herói**

–Eu sei me virar, ok? – disse muito mais suavemente, afastando-se outra vez para fitá-la.

-Não você não! – retrucou veemente. - Tem esse senso estúpido de heroísmo, como se todo mundo precisasse sempre de você para ser protegido. Quando sequer pode pensar em si mesmo por um segundo. Isso não é normal, Booth. Você não é imortal e não pode sempre servir de escudo. Eu já lhe pedi uma vez, e farei novamente: por favor, não seja o herói.

-É o meu trabalho.

-_Eu não me importo_ – Brennan suspirou. – O que estou tentando dizer é que você tem uma linha de trabalho dura, intensa, é sempre perigoso. Você não pode se dar o direito de ser imprudente, de não ser racional.

-Em nenhum momento fui irracional.

-Desculpe-me? Eu acredito que entrar num prédio abandonado antes que o reforço estivesse aqui, se enquadra na descrição de "imprudência" – Brennan contrapôs secamente. – Se eu preciso ser prudente, você deve ser ainda mais! É o _seu_ trabalho.

-Bones...

-E você tem um filho que ainda está em fase de crescimento, ele precisava de sua companhia, de seus valores. Nenhuma criança deveria-

-Não jogue sujo comigo, Bones!

Brennan se empertigou com o tom duro do parceiro, suas mãos tocaram o lado do rosto dele e ela sorriu com ironia. – Foi você quem começou esse jogo, não se lembra?

-Isso não é um jogo! Eu-

-Oh Booth, não seja tolo – ela virou os olhos.

-Tolo? Eu estivesse todo tempo aterrorizado, me perguntando "e se eu tivesse errado?" – Booth disse roucamente, fuçando com o nariz a linha do pescoço dela. - Tanto quanto eu te amo, vou me certificar de prendê-la no carro antes de sair em uma missão.

Brennan riu com incredulidade, movendo distraída a cabeça para o lado, permitindo que Booth percorresse mais à-vontade seu pescoço. – Eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar.

-Sério Bones, não me provoque. Não estou com humor para isso.

Ela o fitou de lado, com curiosidade, e observou Booth carranquear imediatamente. Brennan franziu o cenho e ficou imóvel quando o dedo indicador dele tocou o canto de sua boca, logo abaixo do minúsculo ferimento.

-Eu não tinha reparado...

O homem cortou a si mesmo quando Brennan afastou sua mão com uma careta. – Não é nada. Eu estou _bem_. Quantas vezes terei que repetir para que acredite? – perguntou com impaciência.

-Um monte. E depois de um check-up, obviamente.

-O que? Não! Isso é ridículo, não vou ao médico por conta de pequeno corte!

Ele lhe ofereceu um olhar de escárnio, quase tentado a descrever todos os seus ferimentos visíveis. Mas Booth a conhecia e sabia que seria apenas um exercício de futilidade, então, ele usou seu tom irrevogável:  
- Não disse que você tem uma escolha.

-Booth...

-Temperance... – ele retrucou no mesmo tom de aviso.

-Não quero discutir com você.

-Bom. Então estamos entendidos – o moreno disse, muito calmamente.

-Eu não-

Ela se surpreendeu quando Booth a empurrou contra a parede. _De novo_. O braço dele atrás de sua cabeça para que ela não se machucasse, o outro apertava sua cintura. – Se for preciso, eu vou carregá-la, Bones.

Ela suspirou. – Isso seria muito bárbaro até mesmo para você.

-Você está duvidando de mim?

Brennan o encarou, como se o examinasse. Em qualquer outro momento, Booth se sentiria nervoso sob seu olhar perscrutador, agora, esperava pacientemente o fim de sua análise. Poderia ficar assim por horas apenas por ter certeza de que, apesar de tudo, sua teimosa, ferina e linda parceira estava viva – e ainda mais frustrante, quem poderia adivinhar?

-Você pode me beijar agora.

Atordoado, Booth piscou. – Perdão?

-Sua linguagem corporal. A forma como está posicionado, denota interesse sexual – explicou. – Eu não teria objeção – acrescentou suavemente.

Booth estreitou os olhos, imediatamente desconfiado. – Essa é uma maneira squint de me distrair sobre como, com ou sem seu consentimento, vou levá-la ao hospital, não é?

Brennan riu, puxando a gola de sua camisa para si. – Não seja ridículo, se eu soubesse que iria dar certo, teria sido muito mais direta – ela lhe lançou um olhar, ponderativa. – Retirando minhas roupas – explicou. – E então eu...

Basta dizer, Booth a silenciou de maneira muito eficaz.  
Eles iam discutir mais tarde, a caminho do hospital e depois, sempre e quando Brennan decidisse que deveria "ajudar". Agora, Booth estava contente por ter descoberto uma forma simples de manter sua parceira quieta e... _cooperativa_.

Booth ainda não teve um ataque cardíaco, mas Brennan era muito persistente.

* * *

N/a: Demorei, mas fiz. Para Anna e Laurinha que queriam a continuação do capítulo 50. Espero que tenham se divertido meninas!

OBS.: **Nalu**, estou providenciando seu pedido! Nossa, estou penando para escrevê-lo na verdade - já fiz e refiz uma dezena de vezes e ainda não estou satisfeita... LOL

Ainda não consegui descrever uma Brennan com ciúme irracional que me satisfizesse; que parecesse com ela. Mas estou tentando!

E pessoal, realmente muito obrigada pelos comentários!


	54. Roubo

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Sexta temporada. E todo o resto.  
Advertências do capítulo: Em algum lugar no futuro. Amém.  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 54 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**N/a:** Para Nalu, que pediu uma Brennan irracional...  
Espero que esteja do seu agrado. Nossa, foi tão complicado fazer dessa forma! E, *suspiro*, ainda não estou satisfeita. Sinceramente não consegui imaginá-la com um ciúme aparente. Me Desculpe.

Vamos para minha loucura...

Isso nunca foi betado!

* * *

**Humor / Romance**

* * *

**Roubo**

_You were an island that no one would dare to tread upon__  
__I came in like the wise men, and ask you to take my gift of love_  
(Responsible)

Tola e infantil não eram adjetivos que geralmente lhe eram atribuídos, na maioria das vezes palavras como "fria", "racional" e "estranha" eram utilizadas para descrevê-la. Mas quando Booth sibilou com raiva exigindo que se calasse, era exatamente assim que se sentia: como uma criança fazendo birra para ganhar atenção, além da costumeira sensação de inadequação.

Ela não gritara, não se utilizara de sarcasmo porque sinceramente não tinha aptidão sequer para reconhecê-lo, também não jogava com sutileza. Ainda assim, era bizarro observar quão territorial Temperance Brennan era a respeito de seu parceiro. Ela ficara tão aborrecida. Poderia mesmo ter machucado aquela mulher estúpida. Estúpida. E agora Booth estava irritado com ela. Como se fosse sua culpa, não fizera nada de errado.

- x -

-O que houve com você?

Brennan ergueu o queixo de forma arrogante quando o fitou. – Eu não gosto dela.

Booth a fitou incrédulo. – Bem... Acho que a recíproca é verdadeira. Bones, você a tratou muito mal! Ela estava fazendo o trabalho dela!

A mulher franziu o cenho. – Ela não é uma grande profissional. Eu tenho certeza que "flertar" não é um fator determinante em sua área de atuação ou mesmo um comportamento aceitável, na verdade.

Booth riu, rejeitando a ideia. – Ela não estava...

-Ela _tocou_ seu torso – Brennan o interrompeu. – E ela o beijou.

-Bom, desde que ela fingia ser minha esposa...

Brennan deu de ombros. De certa forma, aquela pequena informação a enfurecia ainda mais. Ela sabia que Booth não beijara ninguém desde que Hannah partira, quase três meses atrás.  
E aquilo a deixava louca.

Porque alguém havia _roubado_ seu beijo. _Dela_.  
Não era justo.

Desde que Booth e Hannah haviam rompido, ela esperava por ele. Em algum lugar do seu coração metafórico – porque o coração real só tem sangue. – Brennan sabia que eventualmente Booth seria seu.

Seu de uma maneira completamente não racional. Seu para beijar, para tocar, para qualquer coisa e _nada_. E ela nunca mais iria mantê-lo a um braço de distância porque estaria muito mais ocupada fazendo todas as coisas indizíveis que tinha em mente com ele.

Então essa... Essa _mulher_ surgindo absolutamente do nada roubara o beijo dela. Ela tinha direito de estar furiosa – como uma licença poética, quase podia ouvir Angie dizendo.

-Eu poderia ter fingido ser sua esposa. Nós já jogamos dessa forma muitas vezes.

Booth suspirou, deslizando a mão pelo rosto cansado. – Sério Bones? Você está assim, chateada, porque foi substituída? Nós provavelmente vamos ter dezenas de trabalhos disfarçados ainda, não se preocupe.

-Mas não esse! – ela se queixou.

-Não era mesmo grande coisa, você ficaria entediada.

-Oh! – ela riu sem emoção. – Eu tenho certeza que não teria.

Booth se aproximou frustrado. – Qual o problema, Bones? Eu não entendo! - para seu choque, a ruiva socou seu peito com sua própria cota de frustração. – Qual é o seu problema?

-Eu não tenho um problema! Você só – ela ergueu as mãos e flexionou os dedos como se estivesse imaginando seu pescoço, fazendo uma careta e um som irritado.

-Eu não fiz nada!

-Você existe – ela resmungou, seus olhos encontrando os dele. Observando seu ar ofendido, Brennan suspirou. – Ela roubou meu beijo.

-Desculpe? – o agente indagou obscurecendo com a mudança de assunto. – Espera. Ela deu em cima de você? Ela a tocou sem sua permissão? – e lá estava o senhor superprotetor. Com facilidade, Booth ignorara a ofensa. – Bem, eu posso entender porque praticamente a escorraçou de sua sala.

Brennan piscou. Havia expulsado a mulher de sua sala porque não queria passar mais tempo que o estritamente necessário em sua companhia, porque provavelmente quebraria seu pulso no segundo seguinte que ele atingisse o tórax de Booth. E Brennan tinha certeza que o moreno não ia ficar nada feliz. Ela também não queria correr o risco de, Booth sendo o cavalheiro que é, tivesse de levar a outra mulher ao hospital.

-Não Booth. Ela roubou isso de mim e não tinha o direito.

Booth inclinou a cabeça em confusão. – Desculpe, Bones, eu não entendo.

Brennan ponderou por um instante antes de dar um passo à frente, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. – Quando ela o tocou – esclareceu calmamente, sua mão aberta sobre o lado esquerdo do peito dele. – Quando se ergueu sobre você, quando deslizou seus dedos por pela linha do seu maxilar, ou perpassou a boca na sua... Ela roubou meu momento. E é por isso que não gosto dela. Eu a teria afastado fisicamente se preciso – acrescentou. - Você disse que sabia desde começo que nós seriamos... que podia nos ver em trinta, quarenta ou cinquenta anos... Bem – ela sorriu ligeiramente. – Eu ainda acho tudo isso insondável. Mas eu também sei, agora, como colocar o cérebro em ponto morto. Eu sei que eu mereço mais do que a segunda melhor opção, assim como você. E eu sei, com cada célula do meu corpo, que você me pertence muito antes que notasse.

Ele a trouxe para si delicadamente. - Uh isso é tão arcaico de sua parte, Bones...

Ela não pode evitar rir sob o tom falsamente chocado de Booth. – Eu sei que isso é muito repentino... - Booth lhe dispensou um som zombeteiro. – Estou sendo séria Booth!

-Eu diria que sete anos não é assim tão repentino – resmungou movendo os lábios sobre o pescoço dela. – E se eu soubesse que só precisava ser beijado repentinamente por uma desconhecida ilustre para que você se declarasse assim de forma tão incrivelmente... _brega_ – a mulher apertou seu traseiro em retaliação e Booth recuou fitando-a.

-Bones!

-Você não se queixou quando aquela mulher o apertou.

Booth sorriu malicioso. – _Aquela mulher _foi muito gentil, não tentou arrancar um pedaço de mim! - Brennan estreitou os olhos. – Se eu não a conhecesse Bones, diria que você está com ciúmes – murmurou marotamente, com um sorriso de conhecimento.

Brennan virou os olhos. – É claro que sim, idiota. É o que estava tentando explicar.

Booth riu e também rolou os olhos. - Eu também te amo, Bones.

-Eu sei.


	55. Irônico

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Sexta temporada. E todo o resto.  
Advertências do capítulo: Em algum lugar no futuro. Amém.  
Classificação: PG  
Capítulos: 55 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Nota: **Pensei em fazer algo do ponto de vista da minha P.O., mas enquanto escrevia, para variar, o rumo mudou...

**Vitória**, eu já tenho a continuação do capítulo 46 pronta, mas não posso postá-la... O carregador do meu PC deu pau e eu zerei minha bateria. Assim que consertar, posto o capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Bones não me pertence.**

**

* * *

**

**Irônico**

Booth sorriu sem jeito para a mulher a sua frente. – Eu sinto muito! Deus, me desculpe... – murmurou observando o estrago que havia feito. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la. Eu realmente sinto muito! – afirmou.

-N.não. Está tudo bem – Ela disse, ainda com o coração acelerado por conta do susto de bater de frente com aquele homem.

Ele sorriu ainda sem jeito. – Por favor, eu insisto. Deixe-me pelo menos lhe pagar o café que a fiz derrubar.

Fitando-o a mulher sorriu. – Está bem... Obrigada.

Booth meneou a cabeça de forma negativa e abriu a porta do café para que a moça entrasse.

-Eu me chamo, Lauren.

Booth lhe ofereceu um sorriso de charme. – Seeley – respondeu estendendo a mão.

* * *

Brennan observou Booth conversando com uma mulher na fila da cafeteria. Ela era linda. Sorriso perfeito e brilhante, cabelos escuros ondulados. E tão incrivelmente atraída por seu parceiro… Brennan voltou-se para analisar Booth e sorriu suavemente. Ele parecia completamente despistado do quanto atraia a mulher ao seu lado. Como ela podia achar isso adorável?

Virando os olhos, Brennan finalmente entrou no local. Como se sentisse a intensidade de seu olhar, Booth dispensou sua atenção para a saída, seu sorriso ampliando imediatamente a ponto de exibir pequenas rugas nos cantos dos olhos. Brennan só pode sorrir de volta. _Ela não conseguia evitar_.

-Hei Bones! Venha cá – Brennan se deixou abraçar de lado pelo moreno.

-Sinto muito pelo atraso. A senhorita Wick estava me enlouquecendo – ela franziu o cenho. – Você acha que ela possui tendências suicidas?

-O quê? Por quê? – Booth perguntou alarmado.

-Ela me levou a acreditar que se não fosse sua orientadora em sua tese de doutorado, ela poderia acabar com a própria vida. Foi muito desconcertante – explicou, seus olhos presos nos do homem, esperando sua opinião.

-Oh Vamos lá Bones, não seria uma perda _tão_ grande assim... - Brennan o fitou com horror e Booth apenas riu, beijando sua têmpora. – Só brincando – suspirou. – Você sabe o que tem de fazer.

-Orientá-la? – indagou mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Isso mesmo, baby – Brennan assentiu seriamente. – Oh, deixe-me lhe apresentar minha nova amiga! - Brennan encarou um par de olhos cor de mel. – Temperance, esta é Lauren, eu quase tirei todo seu ar ao tentar entrar aqui. Lauren, esta é Temperance – ele sorriu para a mulher ruiva. – Minha esposa.

_It's meeting the man of my dreams_

_And then meeting his beautiful wife_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

(Ironic)


	56. Vagaroso

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto. Multi-temporadas.  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 56 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

Continuação da fic " No escuro" (a fic está em "completas"). Do capítulo 36 ("Velas") e do capítulo 46 ("Tenso").

Disclaimer: Se "Bones" me pertencesse, Booth estaria fazendo um filho em Brennan. Você viu isso acontecer? Pois é.

Para **Vitória** que pediu a continuação dessa linha.

* * *

**Vagaroso**

-_Você cheira tão bem_ – ela murmurou sonolenta e Booth inevitavelmente relaxou. Afinal, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Brennan pegasse no sono e, consequentemente, ele pudesse dormir sem se preocupar com a língua ferina de parceira irrepreensível.

Observando-a, Booth sorriu levemente. Com os olhos fechados e respiração tranquila, Brennan parecia um anjo de tão adorável que era sua figura. Quem diria? A senhorita _eu-posso-fazer-sozinha_ mostrava-se vulnerável em seu sono.

Sem aviso a boca quente de Brennan apertou um pequeno beijo na linha do queixo de Booth, ela arrastou o nariz por sua pele por um instante, com um contente e suave ronronar. _Mmmm_.

-_Quente. Eu gosto disso._ – obviamente a mulher encontrava-se dormindo.

- x -

Ela despertou com o rosto enterrado no vão entre o pescoço e ombro de um corpo estranho e quente. Computando de forma curiosamente lenta onde se encontrava, Brennan respirou profundamente, braços a apertaram imediatamente, assim como mãos esfregaram suas costas, como se quisesse acalmá-la.

Brennan deixou seu rosto pender no peito largo, seus olhos fechados e ela deixou a não-habitual sensação de preguiça envolvê-la. Ela abriu os olhos um segundo depois. Finalmente ciente de...

"Booth". O pensamento seguinte a fez sorrir: "Ele vai ficar tão constrangido..."

Brennan permitiu a si mesma um momento para analisar a situação em que se encontrava. Ela não tinha ideia de como ocorrera, mas encontrava-se praticamente sobre Booth, com uma das pernas entre as dele e os braços dele impediam-na de escapar, pelo menos não se não o quisesse acordar. Ele estava relaxado e, ela se atreveria a dizer, mais que confortável consigo em seus braços.

A mulher podia senti-lo sob si e, francamente, quase queria acordá-lo só para vê-lo entrar em pânico. Quase, acrescentou mentalmente deslizando cuidadosamente sua perna sobre ele, lamentando interiormente a quantidade de roupa entre eles. Deus, fazia mesmo uma eternidade que não sentia o corpo de um homem contra o seu daquela forma.

Minutos depois, os olhos anuviados de sono de Booth se abriram e ele sorriu de forma preguiçosa, observando Brennan observá-lo. As mãos dele deslizaram para o sul, apertando seu traseiro e pressionando-a mais contra ele. Sendo aquele um de seus inúmeros sonhos com sua parceira e, como o humano fraco que era, o que mais podia fazer que não fosse aproveitar enquanto durasse?

Um suspiro mole saiu dos lábios entreabertos dela e seus olhos escureceram de imediato, numa mistura quente de excitação e curiosidade.

Devia ser um sonho.

A mente dele trabalhava vagarosa enquanto seu corpo estava cem por cento acordado, não que Booth se importasse. Principalmente enquanto tinha o corpo de sua parceira pegado ao dele. Ele não _precisava_ acordar.

-_Venha aqui_ – o murmurar dele era rouco, porém firme. E Brennan o fitava intrigada. Ao menos até uma das mãos dele encontrar seu pescoço e arrastá-la para si, apertando um beijo em sua boca.

Quando ele a beijou, a realidade chocante explodiu em sua cara.  
_Oh merda!_


	57. Sorte

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Sexta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Em algum lugar do futuro. Continuação do capítulo 55 ("Irônico" ).**

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 57 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Sorte**

Lauren não era uma pessoa invejosa. Na verdade, ela podia perder algum tempo observando um casal apaixonado, sorrindo tola e divertidamente como eles... Mas sentiu uma pontada desconfortável no estomago ao se dar conta do olhar que Seeley dispensava à sua esposa e mal pode conter um suspiro resignado.

Ele era um homem tão bonito. Seu sorriso iluminava todo o seu rosto, como se fosse feito para isso: sorrir. Charmoso, divertido, educado. Obviamente alguém como ele não estaria disponível...

-Oh – Lauren murmurou quase sem poder esconder a decepção. – É um prazer conhecê-la! Seu… uh, marido está fazendo a gentileza de me pagar um café – Brennan continuou a fitando e Lauren mudou o peso de seu corpo de um pé para outro, desconfortável. – Quero dizer... com o esbarrão que demos, acabei derrubando todo meu café e Seeley me ofereceu outro, como pedido de desculpas. Ele é muito gentil.

Brennan riu. – Eu sei. Booth tem essas tendências antiquadas de um verdadeiro macho alfa. Ele não pode evitar.

Booth sorriu marotamente, sua boca ao encontro do ouvido de Brennan. – _Eu adoro quando você fala dessa forma._

Instintivamente, a mulher se recostou mais em seu abraço e suspirou. – É completamente irracional que o que você chama por "Linguagem squint" o deixe excitado.

-Bones! Você está me matando aqui, vamos lá! – Brennan riu levemente. – Oh, é a nossa vez – comentou dando mais um passo a frente. – Dois cafés expressos e... – ele se dirigiu à Lauren.

-Oh, o mesmo.

-Ok, três cafés expressos e...

-Você sabe? Eu posso fazer meu próprio pedido – Brennan disse arrogantemente. Booth virou os olhos e, paciente, voltou-se para Brennan. – O que vai querer, sra. Booth?

Brennan suprimiu uma careta que sempre se fazia presente quando ele a chamava assim. Ela _odiava_. E Booth sabia. Apenas fazia isso para chateá-la, na maioria das vezes, quando ela o contrariava – isto é, quase todo o tempo.  
Mas isso não importava agora.

Nervosamente, ela anelou e encarou a atendente, que esperava o pedido com tédio. – Eu prefiro chá. De camomila.

Booth franziu a testa. – Chá? Mas...?

Brennan lhe ofereceu um olhar ansioso e seu sorriso torto tímido. – Cafeína não é aconselhável para gestantes...

Calmamente, esperou que ele digerisse a notícia enquanto ofereceria uma nota de cinquenta dólares à balconista. Booth ficou paralisado por exatos sete segundos. Brennan sabia disso, pois estava contando.

O tempo exato de Lauren lhe desejar um meio cumprimento, pois Booth estava demandando toda sua atenção. Ele piscou duas vezes, espirou, suas mãos voando para o rosto de Brennan de repente, seus olhos buscando confirmação nos dela e ela assentiu com firmeza.  
Saindo do estado de choque, Booth beijou seus lábios incontáveis vezes e então a abraçou e a ergueu em seu abraço, rindo e sorrindo e prontamente ignorando os protestos – realmente, realmente tímidos e sem vontade – de Brennan.

Fazendo-a deslizar suavemente em seus braços, colocando-a no chão com um cuidado exagerado, Booth a beijou mais uma vez antes de postar sua mão no ventre, ainda plano, de sua esposa.

-_Nosso menininho? _– cochichou fitando o estômago dela.

-Ou menininha – ela contrapôs imediatamente.

Quando eles se entreolharam, não puderam evitar rir estúpida e tolamente. Um livro e uma alucinação de muito tempo atrás lhes atacando a memória. Não era mais uma lembrança triste.

Lauren sorriu sem vontade, encarando-os. Estava a um passo do casal, mas poderia muito bem estar a um quilômetro de distância, desde que, ao que parece, com a repentina noticia, Seeley e Temperance haviam se transportado para uma redoma: totalmente presos na existência de seu parceiro, respectivamente. Sorrindo de um segredo só deles, como algum tipo de piada interna insana.

O que o universo queria dizer quando você conhecia o homem dos seus sonhos e este já possuía uma parceira? – Lauren meneou a cabeça limpando o pensamento e finalmente aceitando o café das mãos da atendente. Provavelmente aquele não era o seu dia, ponderou analisando Seeley e Temperance ainda perdidos no seu estranho mundinho.

Ao menos, conseguira café grátis.


	58. Grogue

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Sexta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Em algum lugar do futuro. **

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 58 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Disclaimer:** Não. Eu não tenho um título que preste. Ou uma sinopse adequada. Ou, eventualmente, diálogos que façam sentido. Eu também não possuo nenhum personagem citado aqui. Não me processe.

* * *

Porque eu estava com saudades de postar aqui...

Então, **Renata**, eu não acho que consigo fazer isso. Sinto muito. Todas as vezes que pensei em algo para tentar escrever sobre seu pedido, não conseguia...

**Melissa**, então... esse capítulo 43... sempre me irritou um pouco, pela forma como o terminei. Não posso lhe prometer que continuarei ele um dia, sempre tive a intenção. Mas ainda não fiquei satisfeita com qualquer linha que me veio em mente.

* * *

**Grogue**

Booth gemeu de dor quando abriu os olhos, sentia a boca seca e com um gosto ruim. Deixou seus olhos se fecharem outra vez. Ele conhecia a sensação: ressaca. Das grandes.

Que dia era hoje? Ele não tinha de ir trabalhar? Oh Deus, por favor, faça com que seja um sábado...

O moreno deixou seus olhos se fecharem outra vez e respirou lentamente uma e outra vez, rezando em silêncio para que a dor desaparecesse. Ele acreditava em milagres, afinal.

Era quinta-feira. Ele poderia ter chorado com a realização, desde que seu corpo parecia ter sido atropelado, não por um carro, mas por meia dúzia de _thunder trucks monster_ que eventualmente iam e voltavam sobre ele. Impiedosamente. E, principalmente, o que quer que tivesse acontecido, estava lhe causando profunda auto-comiseração. Não tinha certeza que podia se mover sem morrer de dor.

Quando finalmente olhou para o lado, a procura do relógio na cabeceira da cama, quase saltou. Brennan estava sentada sobre suas próprias pernas, na cama, fitando-o com seus enormes olhos azuis, os cabelos soltos numa bagunça total e por alguma razão, ela estava com uma de suas camisas de manga larga que usava para trabalhar.

_WTF? _

-Boo-nes?

A cabeça ligeiramente de lado, Brennan se aproximou. – Não fale – ordenou franzindo o cenho.

_Oh, isso não é bom. Isso não é nada bom. Meu senhor o que diabos eu fiz?_ Booth estava começando a entrar em pânico.

-O-o q-que aconteceu... uh... comigo? – sua garganta doía.

Brennan suspirou impaciente, postando suas mãos em seu peito e empurrando-o de volta para deitar. – Quieto. Fique tranquilo Booth, nós não mantivemos relações sexuais – ela sorriu ligeiramente para o óbvio desconforto dele. – Você quer um pouco de água? Sua garganta deve estar seca - apesar de ser uma pergunta, ela já empurrava um copo de água em suas mãos. Booth obedientemente bebeu, observando-a ainda cheia de suspeitas. – Você esteve gripado, passou três dias delirando em febre, estive cuidando de você – finalmente explicou.

-Eu... eu não me lembro.

-Você ficou mal, mas implorou para não ir ao hospital – Brennan acrescentou, empurrando em suas mãos alguns comprimidos. – Considerei ignorá-lo e levá-lo ao hospital. Mas o doutor Walter Kudrow disse que se seguíssemos as instruções, você poderia ficar em casa. Ele tem vindo ao menos uma vez ao dia.

-Doutor... Walter? Quem?

Brennan virou os olhos. – O médico que contratei para vê-lo. Não gostei de como aquele doutor Bloom, do FBI, havia lhe "examinado". Sequer olhou para você ou fez algum exame decente. Você estava vermelho e quente e trêmulo e aquele incompetente lhe disse que era apenas exaustão.

Booth se lembrou de estar com Brennan ao seu lado, no consultório do doutor Will Bloom. Que lhe prescrevera alguns dias de folga e suplementos alimentares e vitamina C. Depois disso, tudo eram apenas borrões. - Obrigado Bones – ele murmurou sinceramente.

A antropóloga corou. – Sempre é bom possuir uma segunda opinião – retrucou apenas.

-Bem, eu acho que salvou minha vida. Desde que não me recordo de nada depois que saímos do prédio do FBI.

-Como se sente?

-Quebrado – afirmou deitando-se outra vez.

-Você precisa comer alguma coisa, Booth.

Ele abriu um dos olhos, disposto a dizer que não sentia fome. Mais bem, poderia colocar algo para fora se tentasse ingerir. Mas, em confusão, disse:  
– Droga, você fica bem em minha camisa.

Brennan franziu o cenho. – A febre deve estar voltando – murmurou postando tocando sua testa.

Ele riu e gemeu com dor por conta do riso. – O quê? Não Bones. Eu estou bem. É verdade, você fica linda.

Brennan piscou. – Não tive tempo de ir ao meu apartamento em busca de roupas, não queria deixá-lo sozinho. E apesar de ter pedido à Angie que trouxesse para mim, ela só me trouxe artigos de higiene e lingeries – Brennan virou os olhos. Booth preferiu não comentar. – Vou fazer algo para que coma, talvez uma sopa – acrescentou, ponderativa, saindo da cama.

Booth suspirou. – Bones...

-Não quero saber se não está com fome, precisa se alimentar! Está muito fraco, Booth.

-Eu só ia dizer... Obrigado. Novamente – a mulher estreitou os olhos e o moreno ergueu as mãos em fingida inocência. – Eu juro - Brennan deu de ombros e lhe deu as costas. – Bones...?

-Sim, Booth?

-Eu posso ter canja de galinha?

* * *

**N/a**: Só mais uma divagação minha.


	59. Tequila

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Spoiler sexta temporada, até o episódio 15. Multi-temporadas.  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 59 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Drabble | Geral | Mais uma de minhas divagações.**

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

**Tequila**

Brennan lançou um olhar para Booth, perguntando-se se ele tivera a mesma sensação de déjà vu que ela. Provavelmente não, ele sequer hesitara com a bebida a sua frente, parecia alheio a tudo enquanto parabenizava Cam.

Não era justo que ela sentisse o gosto de sua boca ao provar a bebida e Booth apenas estivesse indiferente a tudo. Sem contar, é claro, o irracional da situação: sentir o gosto dele? Francamente!

Ela suspirou resignadamente e tentou se distrair dos próprios pensamentos dispensando a bebida. Fazendo outro pedido: cerveja.

A mulher perdeu o olhar que Booth lhe ofereceu.

Mais um dia como outro qualquer...

* * *

**PS:** Eu sei. Chocante que eu ainda esteja viva...


	60. Tempe

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Multi-temporadas.  
Classificação: K+  
Capítulos: 60 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Drabble | Geral | Mais uma de minhas divagações.**

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Disclaimer:** Não. Eu não tenho um título que preste. Ou uma sinopse adequada. Ou, eventualmente, diálogos que façam sentido. Eu também não possuo nenhum personagem citado aqui. Não me processe.

* * *

**Tempe**

Tempe. Deus, como ela odiava esse 'apelido', ou mais bem a abreviação de seu nome. Não lhe trazia boas recordações.

"Tempe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer..."; "Tempe, por favor, deixe-me explicar"; "Tempe, não me leve a mal (...)"; "Tempe, querida, espere". Desculpas e mais desculpas.

Angela também não gosta de Tempe, ela dizia que não combina com a personalidade de Brennan, seja lá o que isso significasse no mundo de Angela.

Seu pai a chamava por Tempe, seu irmão a chamava assim, assim como Michael, Sully e Jared... Assim como um sem número de pessoas, e todos haviam ido embora, eventualmente.

Outra palavra detestável: Eventualmente. Era uma palavra frustrante.

Racionalmente, o que quer dizer? Em dois dias? Duas semanas? Dois anos?  
Você nunca sabe e a incerteza é algo que ela não pode lidar. Temperance Brennan sempre lidou melhor com fatos, podia analisá-los, afinal.

-Hmm... Tempe.

Os olhos dela se ergueram imediatamente, fitando o homem a sua frente com curiosidade e estranheza. Booth também nunca a chamara por 'Tempe'; mesmo em seu coma, ele abreviara seu sobrenome, como Angela costuma fazer...

O moreno fazia uma careta ao encontrar seus olhos. - Nah. Isso só... não soa certo – afirmou como se ponderasse seriamente a questão. – Você sempre será 'Bones' para mim.

-Eu gosto de 'Bones'.

Dando de ombros, divertido, Booth ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu sei - a mulher virou os olhos, sorridente.


	61. Afagos

Autor: Yasmin  
**Categoria: Spoiler sexta temporada. E todo o resto. Multi-temporadas.**  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 61 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo: Especulação da sétima temporada. SEM SPOILER.**

*Porn face*

**Nota da autora: **OMG. Ainda em estado de choque.

* * *

**Afagos**

Booth beijou seu rosto distraidamente, a modo de cumprimento. Brennan, por sua vez, tentou não parecer chocada.

Mas, bem, _aquilo _era novo. Ele nunca - _nunca_ - a beijara simplesmente por beijar. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Como se fosse comum entre eles. Pois não era. _De jeito nenhum_.

Ela tentou não entrar em pânico, mas era um pouco tarde... O que ela deveria fazer agora? Beijá-lo de volta? Ignorar? Repreendê-lo? Ele _sabia _que ela não gostava de ser tocada... Não que o beijo a tivesse incomodado. Era agradável pensar que Booth - _Booth_ - se sentia a vontade para lhe dispensar um gesto mais que amigável.

Ela negaria até a morte, mas sentia-se mais que no direito de obter seus beijos agora.

-Você está bem, Bones?

Ela piscou e voltou a atenção para o homem que a fitava com um misto de preocupação e divertimento. - Yeah. Só pensando. Desculpe, estou um pouco distraída.

Booth ergueu a sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Sorriu e finalmente sentou-se à sua frente.

Veja você, cada pequena parte dela atraia os dedos dele, os olhos dele e os lábios dele. Booth aprendeu rapidamente que cada ocasião necessitava do complemento correto.

Os dedos dele, a guiavam. E os olhos dele procuravam nos dela respostas. Era realmente patética a maneira fácil que conseguia entender cada expressão sua... Ele quase nunca, no entanto, tivera oportunidade de se utilizar dos lábios. Não até pouco tempo. E, simples assim, Booth tornara-se um adicto usuário.

* * *

**N/a: Deixe-me saber o que você pensa! **


	62. Obediente

Autor: Yasmin  
**Categoria: Spoiler sexta temporada. E todo o resto. Multi-temporadas.**  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 62 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertência do Capítulo: Especulação da sétima temporada. SEM SPOILER.**

*Porn face*

**Nota da autora: E**stado de choque ainda inalterado.

**Advertência número dois:** Fluffy. Fluffy. Fluffy.

* * *

**Obediente**

-Temperance...

Brennan não gostava muito de seu nome. Principalmente quando dito por Booth daquela forma. Ela ergueu a vista, instintivamente alarmada por seu tom.

-Booth? Qual é o problema?

-Sabe as horas?

Ela franziu o cenho, mas observou seu relógio de pulso mesmo assim. 09:15 pm. Brennan corou ligeiramente, mas se recusou a sentir culpa por estar _trabalhando_.

O moreno entrou no limbo quando não obteve resposta. – Você não saiu daqui por todo o dia, esse é o problema – ele segurou seus ombros, disposto a afastá-la à força da mesa que estava trabalhando.

-Booth!

-Ok. Agora me escute: eu não quero saber se esse é um dos príncipes da dinastia Jinjukamon-

-Não existe tão coisa – ela zombou, afastando-se de suas mãos.

Ele a ignorou:

-Você vai guardar todos os ossinhos na caixa, tirar suas luvas, jogá-las fora e vai comigo jantar e vai fazer tudo isso sem discutir.

Brennan o fitou com os olhos estreitos, toda a rebeldia podia ser vista na sua postura e sua carranca. Booth quase podia ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro brilhante encontrar um sem número de respostas atravessadas para colocá-lo em seu devido lugar ou algumas formas mais dolorosas de deixá-lo no chão.

Ele teria rido da forma como ela puxava ar para começar sua ladainha, mas Booth não estava disposto a ceder desta vez. Ou ao menos escutá-la. Ela estava grávida, pelo amor de Deus!

-Eu estou falando sério – o homem cruzou os braços e a fitou com ar de "policial malvado". Booth deveria saber, depois de tantos anos de parceria, que aquilo nunca a intimidaria. – Se não me obedecer, eu juro por Deus, vou arrastá-la daqui.

Brennan ergueu a sobrancelha e Booth suspirou, ela estava ponderando a probabilidade dele cumprir sua promessa, não é? Ia ser difícil, não é?

-Não brinque comigo. Você me conhece...

-Sim, eu o faço. O que me leva a crer que está mentindo.

-... Eu nunca uso o nome de Deus em vão – continuou como se não tivesse lhe ouvido. – Não me faça ir até você.

-Você está a dois passos.

Booth sorriu. – Um... – ergueu os braços, como se estivesse se exercitando. – Dois... – retirou seu paletó. – Tr-

Ele nunca terminou a frase: Brennan, virando os olhos, passou a guardar cuidadosamente os ossos em sua caixa correspondente.

Quando terminou de guardar o material, ele provocou: – Boa menina!

Os olhos dela o dardejaram imediatamente e, corajosamente, o moreno se aproximou. Em contrapartida, Brennan cruzou os braços e virou o rosto de maneira infantil. Booth sabia que ela odiava ser contrariada e forçou a si mesmo a não sorrir. Ele sabiamente manteve o pensamento de que ela parecia adorável assim – quase como uma garotinha – para si mesmo. Brennan iria acertá-lo com sua maleta se expressasse esse tipo de comentário paternalista.

-Bones... você não pode ficar com raiva de mim por estar preocupado com seu bem estar – começou suavemente. – Baby, você sabe que eu só quero ter certeza que vai ficar tudo bem, não é? – com cuidado, ele perpassou o polegar por sua face.

Ela o fitou com firmeza por um minuto inteiro sem dizer qualquer coisa e então suspirou: – Estou faminta, vamos – comandou com firmeza, afastando-se do seu tom sedoso e toque porque eram sua kriptonita e ela queria mostrar que mesmo estando cedendo, não o fazia de bom grado ou por ele. E que Booth não deveria se acostumar a isso.

Angela a advertira da síndrome do 'macho superprotetor obsessivo' e Booth já possuía tendências protetoras em demasiado, mesmo antes de sua gravidez. Ela não queria ser condenada pelo homicídio do pai da sua criança, ela o amava muito.

-Às suas ordens, madame – respondeu imediatamente seguindo-a, contente por ter sido absolvido.

* * *

**N/a:** Você vê, eu meio que tive um pequeno surto "criativo" para drabbles, aparentemente. E, finalmente - depois de meses traumáticos para minha pessoa, devo acrescentar - estou voltando com as atualizações aqui. Estou querendo acabar as estórias em aberto e finalizar essa fic. Tudo vai depender do meu tempo e da minha capacidade em dar continuidade às estórias anteriores. Desejem-me sorte!


	63. Amor 2

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Multi-temporadas.  
Classificação: K+  
Capítulos: 63 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Drabble | Friendship | Mais uma de minhas divagações.**

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Disclaimer:** Não. Eu não tenho um título que preste. Ou uma sinopse adequada. Ou, eventualmente, diálogos que façam sentido. Eu também não possuo nenhum personagem citado aqui. Não me processe.

**Advertência do Capítulo: Especulação da sétima temporada. SEM SPOILER.**

*Porn face*

* * *

**Amor **

**(Número dois)**

"_Eu penso que Booth me ama também_".

Angela engasgou. _Bem, isso é inesperado._

-Também? - indagou ofegante.

Brennan lançou um olhar chocado para a melhor amiga. – Angie, você está bem?

-Você só... Declarou seu amor pelo _Booth_.

-Eu pensei que você já estivesse ciente disso – a antropóloga comentou franzindo o cenho.

-Bem, sim. Mas querida... Isso é _enorme_.

-O quê? Eu não entendo o que quer dizer.

-Você, admitir em voz alta? Eu posso ouvir os anjos cantando "Aleluia".

-Anjos não existem, Angie - Brennan retrucou, tentando parar de se sentir desconfortável com o olhar de alegre histeria que sua melhor amiga lhe oferecia.

-Estou muito feliz por vocês - a morena lhe ofereceu um sorriso feliz e tocou o braço da amiga. – E devo acrescentar: você está deslumbrante.

Instintivamente, Brennan olhou para si mesma, tocando a barriga. Ela ergueu a vista ao ouvir a risadinha alegre e contagiante de Angela, corando, a mulher grávida sorriu levemente.


	64. Friend

**Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Spoiler sexta temporada. E todo o resto. Multi-temporadas.  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 64 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No**

* * *

**Advertência do Capítulo: Situado em algum lugar na sexta temporada. UA.**

* * *

**Best Friends**

-Eu fiz algumas analises de seu comportamento e cheguei a conclusão que você gosta de mim.

Booth sorriu. – Claro, Bones! Você é uma grande amiga minha.

Brennan lhe lançou um olhar perspicaz. E venenoso. - O que eu tenho que fazer para ser sua melhor amiga, dormir com você? – ela indagou zombeteira, pensando em Cam.

-Definitivamente – Booth respondeu; muito sério. Quando observou o choque no olhar da mulher, ele riu. – Só brincando, Bones.

-Estranho que brinque dessa forma, quando sempre parece desconfortável quando falo em sexo.

Booth suspirou, definitivamente não entraria na numa discussão com Brennan nesse momento. Principalmente quando tinha certeza que o que queria ao momento era vê-lo se contorcer em embaraço.

-Não precisa ficar chateada por conta do "grande amiga".

-O que? Eu _não _estou_._

Ele continuou, ignorando sua indignação teimosa:

-Sabe que me importo com você. E que depois de Parker, é a pessoa mais importante em minha vida. Você é minha _parceira_.

-Eu...

-E sabe que eu não só _gosto_ de você – Brennan o fitou assustada e Booth sorriu sem humor. – Bem ai. Era isto que queria evitar quando disse que era uma grande amiga minha. Você me conhece, Temperance. E desde que estamos ignorando o elefante no meio da sala... – a mulher fez menção de querer comentar algo, mas prudentemente se calou. – Vamos deixar assim, tudo bem?


	65. Marcado

Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Spoiler sexta temporada. E todo o resto. Multi-temporadas.  
Classificação: T  
Capítulos: 65 / ?  
Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Advertência do Capítulo: **Especulação da sétima temporada. SEM SPOILER.

**Nota da autora: estava sentindo falta de escrever sobre Bones. E não, eu não sei de nada sobre nada sobre a sétima temporada. E não pretendo saber até vir a season premiere. Spoiler Free, baby!**

* * *

**65 - Marcado**

Só não podia evitar tocá-lo. Suas mãos, elas pareciam criar vida própria ao encontro dele. Ela sabia que o pensamento em si era simplesmente ridículo; mas suas mãos ainda estavam sobre ele.

-Eu estou bem, Bones – suspirou. – Não foi grande coisa.

-Você está ferido – ela retrucou. – A coloração ao redor de seu ferimento não é definitivamente agradável, e eu sei que está doendo. Não diga que não foi nada, Booth.

Não gostava quando Booth se feria. Na verdade, ela odiava.  
Mas agora – que eles mantinham regular interação sexual e iam ter um filho. Juntos – ela se sabia no direito de tocá-lo muito mais sem que parecesse inapropriado.

* * *

Brennan o abraçou com firmeza, parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Seu rosto na curva do pescoço daquele teimoso e corajoso e tão imprudente homem e ela só não podia evitar senti-lo, inalar tudo que pudesse dele.

Ela gostou de senti-lo estremecer, gostou de sentir o coração dele acelerar e da forma como ele engoliu em seco. E ela fez novamente. Fechando os olhos, deixou o cheiro dele a invadir. Mas ela não gostou quando Booth tentou se afastar... Então apertou os braços ao seu redor novamente e, quase imediatamente Booth parou de se mover. A mulher pressionou a boca naquele parte exposta de seu pescoço que sempre o fazia ofegar, seu sabor ainda mais intoxicante que o cheiro.

-_Hey Booth._

-Hey Bones.

Ela gostou da voz rouca dele a atingindo; e ligando e desligando as células de seu corpo. Metaforicamente.

-Não faça isso comigo outra vez.

O moreno sorriu amargamente. - Eu prometo tentar, baby.

-Não tente me apaziguar, não me venha com 'baby' agora – disse batendo com o punho fechado em seu peito.

Booth riu ligeiramente. – Uh, sinto muito?

-Isso é melhor. Mas não é o suficiente – acrescentou apertando-o em seu abraço um pouco mais. – Eu estava com medo, Booth.

-Eu sei, Bones. E eu sinto muito, mas é o meu trabalho.

A mulher suspirou. - Sim. Eu... eu sei disso. Acredito que o medo irracional que estou sentindo seja uma resposta à essa rebelião hormonal acontecendo em meu corpo. E, obviamente, porque eu amo você – ela acrescentou ponderativa, como se estivesse falando dos ossos que sempre analisava.

Booth gargalhou e quando a mulher o fitou surpresa, o homem, ainda muito divertido, apertou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. – Eu também amo você, baby.

Brennan corou e sorriu sem jeito ao finalmente se dar conta do que dissera, ela encontrou seus olhos e mordeu os lábios ligeiramente.  
Ela ainda não era exatamente a pessoa mais aberta do mundo. E mesmo que nada fosse simples em sua nova fase de vida, Booth fazia tudo valer a pena.


	66. Bitch

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Sexta temporada.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Em algum lugar antes dos episódios finais da sexta temporada. Linguagem obscena.**

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 66 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.

**Disclaimer:** Não. Eu não tenho um título que preste. Ou uma sinopse adequada. Ou, eventualmente, diálogos que façam sentido. Eu também não possuo nenhum personagem citado aqui. Não me processe.

**Nota:** Pois é, ainda estou viva. Surpresa!

Então, eu ainda não posso pensar na sétima temporada. No fim dela, melhor dito. Então por enquanto, acho que ficarei mais com um "pouco" de universo alternativo. Ainda assim espero que consigam se divertir por aqui.

Senti falta de vocês! Mas minha cabeça está ocupada com algumas "coisinhas".

* * *

**Bitch**

_(Personagem Original POV)_

* * *

Ela era a pessoa mais cretina que eu já havia conhecido. E - senhor Deus - eu sou uma policial, acredite em mim quando lhe disser que já vi de tudo. Mas ela...

Meu Deus, eu queria pegar seu pescoço em minhas mãos e torcê-lo. Torcê-lo até que seus olhos ridiculamente azuis virassem para dentro da cabeça. E eu não quero saber se isso é impossível!

Criatura arrogante. Obstinada.

Eu só a conheço há 10 minutos, e ela já fez estrago na minha paz interior.  
Maldita.

Booth disse que era despeito da minha parte, odiá-la assim. Que eu só estava com ciúmes porque ele a havia escolhido para o caso ao invés de mim.

É verdade em parte, ela nem sequer é uma agente. Ela só acha que é tão eficiente como um, porque "sabe" atirar. Booth diz que não poderia ser diferente. Ela é sua parceira, afinal. Parceira, 'tá legal – mais como a vadia dele.

**-x-o-x-**

"Eu não sei o que isso significa" parece um mantra escorrendo pela boca irrefreável daquela mulher. Tenho de me controlar para não estapeá-la (Booth não aprovaria) e perguntar de que maldito planeta ela veio, pelo amor de Deus!

E eu sei que _ela me odeia também_.

Aparentemente, por mais "sem noção" – e descrevê-la assim é um elogio tremendo! – que a senhorita _doutora_ Temperance Brennan possa ser; ela levou exatamente dois minutos e meio para perceber que eu tenho... O que posso dizer? Oh, "uma pequena queda" por Seeley Booth.

E não gostou disso, oh, ela não gostou nada disso...

Tem sido incrivelmente rude comigo desde então. Quase como se Booth lhe pertencesse, o que é _um tanto ou quanto _irônico desde que ela acredita que a ninguém pode "ser" de outro alguém.

Bem, parece que a doutora nutre pensamentos positivamente adversos em relação à Booth. Eu acho que ela estaria montada sobre ele se pudesse, posso dizer isso por conta dos olhares fulminantes que me lança toda maldita vez que tento falar com o homem.

Sem contar que é impossível encontrá-lo sem tê-la em seu encalço, como uma sombra. Eu pensei que ela devesse analisar os seus _preciosos _ossos no instituto Jeffersonian; e não brincar de casinha com Booth e aquele psicólogo em pleno prédio do FBI.

Por favor, tenho de lhe dizer isso: ELES TÊM UM PSICÓLOGO.

Ou tinham, agora o rapazinho os ajuda analisando perfis potencialmente perigosos, ou o que quer que faça. O que me parece, de fato, é que o garoto idolatra Booth e, por conseguinte, torce por sua felicidade. Na cabecinha delirante dessa criança, Brennan é a pessoa que pode fazê-lo feliz.

**-x-o-x-**

Ela me _empurrou_ para chegar ao lado de Booth, seu ombro efetivamente forçando-me para o lado. O que há de errado com essa mulher?!

Como se não bastasse, passou a conversar com o moreno como se eu não existisse. Booth sorriu para mim como se pedisse desculpas e pediu a sua parceira, calmamente:

-Seja legal, Bones.

Bones. Veja só.

A mulher me lançou um olhar absolutamente calmo quando acidentalmente a chamei assim e firmemente pediu que eu jamais a chamasse desta maneira.

Realmente, pensei que era a forma como todos a chamavam. Ela lida com OSSOS, como eu poderia saber que aquele era um tratamento que apenas seu "parceiro" estava autorizado a utilizar?

Enfim...

Brennan olhou para Booth com o cenho franzido. – Por que eu deveria? Tenho um contrato muito especifico com o FBI, este determina que apenas na sua ausência devo _lidar_ com outros agentes. O que, obviamente, não é o caso. Eu não sei o que ela faz aqui, conosco.

Booth estrategicamente se postou entre nós, provavelmente para que meus olhos não pudessem assassiná-la. "Isso não é possível", eu posso ouvi-la em minha mente. Merda.

-Bones...

-O quê? Não é como se ela gostasse de mim também – retrucou defensivamente.

Booth suspirou e fitou por um minuto inteiro o chão antes de voltar-se para a "parceira". – Quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, mais rápido terminamos e-

-E então ela vai embora.

Eu parecia achar que estava sendo sigilosa ao dizer aquilo, como se segredasse para ele; provavelmente para não ser tão rude. Mas não funcionou.

Brennan então me lançou um olhar tão resignado, ela moveu a boca em uma carranca e olhou para Booth mais uma vez.

-Vamos fazer isso.

E então me ofereceu o sorriso mais estranho que eu já vi. Oh meu Deus. Não sobreviverei até o fim desde caso.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota 2: Isso é estranho... faz tempo que eu não posto Bones e acho que me desacostumei. **

**De toda forma, vamos lá. Vamos ver se volto às origens!**

* * *

**Para meus queridos leitores que estavam pedindo atualizações para esse fic!**


	67. Chance

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Sexta temporada.

**Advertências do Capítulo: Spoiler da sexta temporada. Antes do episódio 6x09.**

**Episódios base: 5x16, 6x01, 6x02-6x08.****  
**

Classificação: T

Capítulos: 67 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

(Perdendo a)** Chance**

De todas as mulheres na vida amorosa de Booth, Brennan era a única que ele nunca compartilhara um relacionamento real. Não, isso não era certo. Eles _tinham_ um relacionamento. Platônico. Ou praticamente isso, desde que havia um sem fim de toques que, fazia muito tempo, não poderiam ser considerados "acidentais" ou mesmo "amigáveis".

Por mais que Temporance Brennan se recusasse a admitir, uma parte dela - provavelmente comprometida pelo tempo com modos passionais de seu parceiro. – sentia medo de perder Booth. A mulher não gostava desse pensamento porque, em primeiro lugar, para se perder algo, isto deve ser _seu. _E Booth não era uma coisa para lhe pertencer.

Ainda assim, o medo estava lá. E observá-lo compartilhar uma vida com outra pessoa que não ela mais a atormentava do machucava. Não que _não_ ferisse. Porque sim, era incrivelmente doloroso. Mas... _poderia ter sido ela ali_.

Poderia ser ela quem lhe dispensava pequenos beijos de despedida, que o abraçava em busca de consolo, que estaria à noite em seus braços sobre a cama, que fazia amor de maneira preguiçosa pelas manhãs...

Mas ela teve medo quando ele lhe pediu uma chance. Não é que àquela época ela não o amasse... Já o fazia. Apenas... velhos hábitos não morrem facilmente e, por boa parte de sua vida, Brennan teve de cuidar de si mesma, porque as pessoas às quais confiou seu coração lhe decepcionaram. Brennan poderia ser despistada, mas não era idiota e aprendeu muito rápido que só poderia confiar em si mesma se quisesse parar ter um coração partido.

Agora, ela seu coração estava partido por não ter deixado Booth entrar. Não era justo.

Cada vez que ela lançava um olhar para sua relação com Booth, Brennan suspirava em desalento. Era frustrante se dar conta de que, quando voltara de Muluku, estava finalmente pronta para dar aquele salto de confiança, sentia-se extremamente orgulhosa de si mesma, e expectante... Terrivelmente ansiosa para mostrar a Booth que _havia mudado_, mesmo quando pensara que não poderia. Que sentira sua falta e pensava tanto nele que chegava a ser ridículo... Apenas para encontra-lo apaixonado por uma desconhecida ilustre de forma tão séria quanto "um ataque cardíaco".

Brennan sorriu de maneira derrotada, parece que suas escolhas sempre eram equivocadas no fim das contas...


End file.
